Upon the Wings of Angels
by Reiku Toukijin
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Naraku was defeated with his demise the shikon no tama was restored and placed in Inuyasha's capable hands. His wish ended an era and began one anew, one Kagome was not prepared to endure. Sess
1. Chapter One

****

Disclaimer: They're not mine. Although I think the fluffy thing Sesshoumaru carries around is the boa I lost when I was five. 

__

Suffering does not ennoble, it degrades. —Unknown

Time heals all wounds. She found something bitterly ironic in that statement as she traced the pale scars that ran down her chest. They ran from her left shoulder to almost the curve of her right breast, a grisly reminder of her fallacy. He had sworn to protect her always. '_Always_' does not last forever, nor do promises keep. The scars she bore were the all the proof one needed.

Her world was turned upside down with the utterance of a single wish. The wish she knew in her heart he would make and though apprehensive she supported his decision. She had been stupid, Kikyou herself told her as much. How was she to know that Naraku's corruption of the Shikon no Tama would take decades to purify? There was no denying her guilt in the matter

She was after all just a silly little girl, a downgraded 'copy' of the great miko that was Kikyou. In the greatest irony of all history in a way repeated itself. In the end as Kikyou before her it would be she arrow that felled Inuyasha. The image was permanently imprinted on the backs of her eyelids and her waking nightmares. She had but to close her eyes for a moment and she could see those glowing red orbs filled with outrage and betrayal. 

Kagome sniffed as she brushed away the tears that threaten to fall from her gray eyes. Even after seventeen years the pain had not lessened nor did it show any signs of fading. She traced the deepest of the fading scars one last time before slipping on her blouse. Kagome smiled slightly at herself in the mirror. The years had been kind to her, yet her eyes told the story of her age. They spoke of sadness, pain and betrayal, but most of all; they spoke of guilt. 

Guilt that she survived when the other's died. Shame in knowing that if she had thought with her head instead of her heart all this pain, this suffering could have been avoided. Feathery lashes brushed her cheek as she closed her eyes. In the weeks following her friends' demise she contemplated following them in death. She had finally understood why Kikyou had been so determined to drag Inuyasha to hell. When you loved someone, truly and emphatically loved someone, life without them is unbearable.

She could not take her own life, not after she found out she was-

"Kagome-chan?" her mother called from outside the door, pulling her from her thoughts.

Kagome did not answer but instead looked at herself in the mirror once more. She schooled her face into the practiced lines of happiness. Her smile was almost manic her eyes pained.

"Yes Mama?" she answered in fake cheerfulness.

There was silence on the other side. Kagome often wondered if her mother knew the truth behind her carefree demeanor. It did not truly matter if she did; her mother respected her enough not to pry. Yet there was no denying the worry, no pity she glimpsed when her mother looked at her. 

It was the guilt that she often saw in her mother's eyes that cut Kagome to the quick. Her mother blamed herself for what happened just as much as she did. Her mother thought perhaps if she had forbidden Kagome from returning to the Sengoku Jidai, none of this would have happened. 

Kagome too entertained similar notions. If she would have never gone to the Sengoku Jidai, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and_… Inuyasha_ would all still be alive. Guilt and pain formed a viscous cutting circle amongst the Higurashi household. Kagome's façade crumpled momentarily as she reached for the door with trembling hands. 

"Mama, I'm sorry," she whispered knowing full well that her mother could not hear her.

"Kagome?" Her mother called once again, this time with a hint of urgency.

Taking a deep breath Kagome opened her bedroom door. It was time she quit brooding in her bedroom, if anything she was expected to be at work within the hour. 

"What is it Mama?" Kagome asked flashing her mother a small reassuring smile. 

Her gave her a worried glance as she wrung her hands fretfully. "Mitsukai, is missing." Kagome gasped as she pushed her way past her mother. "I've already checked the entire shrine," her mother called from behind her.

Kagome ran outside to the shrine's tiny courtyard. "Misty-chan! Mitsukai!" she yelled knowing that if her daughter was in the area her sensitive ears could easily pick up her voice. 

She yelled several more times; her daughter normally attentive and obedient did not come when called. "She's not here, Kagome. I've already looked," her mother reminded as she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. 

Kagome's breath came is shallow pants, '_Misty-chan where could you be?' _She did not hear the rest of what her mother said as she sprinted from the courtyard down the dimly lit streets. Mitsukai could take care of herself and that frightened her most of all. 

Mitsukai was the brightness in her life, the only beautiful thing that sprung from tragedy. She was conceived in the midst of her pain, a gift given to her by an unlikely source. He had comforted her; the only way he knew how, for compassion was opposed to his nature; at least that is what he claimed. 

She would never know his reasons just as he would never know the consequences of the night they took comfort in each other. Afterwards they had acted as if nothing had happened between them. He took her to the well and wished her the best. _'Put this behind you, Kagome,'_ he had said. 

Although she knew she could not do as he asked, she nodded and smiled bitterly before leaping into the depths of Bone Eater's well. The well collapsed in on itself after she arrived in her rightful time effectively sealing her from the memory of her pain forever. At the time she was grateful. A month later she discovered she was carrying his child. 

Her pregnancy had been difficult, partially due to her miko powers attempt to purify her unborn child. In the end, the youkai blood Mitsukai inherited from her father proved stronger. Kagome could not help but think he would be more than a little proud. The infant was born with her father's silver-white hair and her own gray eyes. Eyes that would eventually change to match her father's molten gold. 

Kagome continued to run for blocks that seemed like miles. She called for her daughter once more as tears sprang in her eyes. Panic and dread began to settle within the pit of her belly. She hugged herself as she dropped to her knees weeping. _What if she could not find her? Or what if she was hurt? Mitsukai could only pass for human if viewed from a distance. What if….?_ She did not allow herself to finish the thought but instead rose to her feet intent on finding her daughter. She would find her daughter.

No sooner than she made her promise, Kagome saw a familiar form standing across the street. The girl's head was bowed, pale bangs covering her eyes so that it was impossible to tell her expression. Kagome noted that her daughter's blouse was ripped and her perfect mane was mussed. Kagome bolted across the street to her daughter's side fearing the worst.

Mitsukai made no reaction other than clenching her clawed hands at her sides. Kagome ran her hands over her daughter's head then began raking her fingers through her silken hair. She stood on tiptoe and placed a light kiss on her daughter's crescent moon marked forehead. 

Kagome was relieved to note that her daughter was seemingly unharmed though her disheveled appearance and lack of response was still reason for concern. They would talk at home, Kagome decided as she pulled her daughter by one hand. Mitsukai did not budge and it was not within Kagome's power to make her.

"Mitsukai we have to go. Someone might see you," Kagome said sternly as she pulled at her daughter's elbow.

"That would be a terrible tragedy, I'm sure," Mitsukai whispered coldly as she wrenched her arm from her mother's grasp.

Kagome flinched, even though Mitsukai had never met her father she still managed to use his inflections. She also had his arrogance as well as his pride. There were times in which she thought that perhaps Mitsukai was her own father's reincarnation.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Kagome asked as her finger traced one of the dark magenta stripes on her daughter's cheek. 

Mitsukai swallowed hard before bringing her hands to view. Kagome took them in hers finding them strangely tacky, as if they were coated with a drying substance. Some of the stickiness evaporated at her touch, leading Kagome to believe it was the poison her daughter was capable of producing * There were also dark reddish brown stains on her hands. Kagome instantly recognized those stains for they where. 

"Whose blood is this, Mitsukai," Kagome asked in a forced whisper. 

Mitsukai looked stricken for a moment before she wrenched her hands from her mother's grasped. She folded her arms over her chest and turned placing her back to her mother. Kagome opened her mouth to demand an answer when Mitsukai began speaking, her voice impassive.

"I left home this morning. I know I'm not supposed to but there wasn't anyone around so I thought it would be-."

"We've been over this at least a dozen times Mitsukai," Kagome interrupted intent on giving her daughter a stern lecture. It was imperative to Mitsukai's safety that she remained hidden at the shrine. There were no youkai in this time, with the exception of her daughter. 

Humans would harm her, because they did not understand and others would exploit her power. Locking her away was for her own good. Kagome stopped herself, when she heard her daughter's strangled sob.

"Did someone hurt you?" Kagome asked her voice tightening as tears sprung into her eyes. Kagome walked around to face her daughter. 

Mitsukai's lips trembled as tears ran down her porcelain cheeks. "I killed him," she gasped between sobs. The teen trembled as she babbled incoherently. Kagome could make out precious few of the girl's words due to her hysteria. 

Only that she had gotten lost, a man had grabbed her and tried to do 'things' to her. She caught her daughter's face in both her hands and wiped away her tears with her thumbs. She then murmured soft words of comfort to the girl as she stroked her hair. As Kagome held her child she found her own tears mingling with her daughters.

After all she had done to keep her daughter safe it had not been enough. Someone had hurt her, and Mitsukai had followed her instincts and retaliated with deadly force. Somehow mother and daughter found themselves kneeling on the ground clinging to one another in a desperate embrace. 

"I'm sorry I made you cry," Mitsukai said finally as she dried the rest of her tears.

Kagome tightened her arms around her daughter. "You have nothing to by sorry for my precious little angel."

"But I," Mitsukai began as she pulled away from her mother's embrace. '_What I am?_' she thought to herself. '_Why did I feel the way I did when killed that man? He was terrified and it excited me_.'

Kagome hushed the girl by placing a single finger on her lips. "You defended yourself, there is no shame in that." Kagome frowned inwardly that was not something she would have uttered two decades prior. Although she liked to think of herself as having grownup, in reality she merely became jaded.

Mitsukai nodded, although her consciences would not allow her to be completely satisfied. "There is something wrong with me isn't there," she said mournfully.

"No, Misty no," Kagome protested. "You're just differ-"

"I never understood why I had to stay hidden at the shrine…but now… _Now_ I do. It's because I _am_ a **monster**," Mitsukai interrupted with a pain filled shriek.

That was the truth was it not? There could be no other explanation. Her mother gasped and shook her head 'no' but she pressed on, determined to make her point. 

"That man I killed," she nearly screamed her breath coming in short pants.

"Mitsukai, keep your voice down," Kagome implored with a hiss. Her daughter would heed her not.

"I killed him and _I_ enjoyed it," her scream sounding more like a grief filled moan. Mitsukai lips moved and she made a small choking sound before vomiting on the pavement. She collapsed on her side, curling herself into a ball of grief and pain. She was dimly aware of her mother stroking her hair while murmuring 'I'm sorry'. The words became a litany as blackness took her.

"I'm so sorry Misty-chan," Kagome murmured as she held her daughter's head in her lap

*Kagome as a miko has the ability to purify poisons. She's done so in the manga as well as in the first movie.

A/N. 

Hmm. Where did this come from? Honestly I have no idea. I'm actually not sure I really like this story. I've proofread this piece but did not send it to my beta for the simple reason that I did not want to waste her time with something I may scrap. Hopefully I did a good enough job that you've all figured out who little Mitsukai's father is. If you didn't it will be made clear in the next chapter. Like I stated before I'm not sure I like this story so updates are likely to be slow, but you never know I may get inspired. 

__


	2. Chapter Two

****

Warning: Rather sensitive and violent subjects are discussed in this chapter, please take the rating seriously.

Chapter Two:

Kagome frowned as her daughter's pale brows furrowed as she whimpered incoherently. Twenty minutes had passed since Mitsukai's confession and the surge of anxiety that left her in a deep sopor. Mitsukai's long silver hair tangled about her shoulders and face as she quivered and writhed on the rough pavement 

She moaned and whimpered as if trapped within a horrid nightmare. The magenta stripes on her face and limbs became harsh jagged as poison dripped from her elongating fangs and claws. Her claws scored the pavement, cutting savage gouges into its unforgiving surface. The distinct floral scent of Mitsukai's poison became a pernicious stench as it melted the pavement it contacted.

"Misty-chan, wake up," Kagome whispered as she shook her daughter's shoulder, her voice laced with panic.

Tears sprung into Kagome's eyes as she shook her daughter ineffectively. The miko chewed her bottom lip as she brushed the hair from Mitsukai's cheeks, in what she hoped was a calming gesture. Mitsukai settled and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Her relief was short lived for just as suddenly as she stilled, Mitsukai convulsed, her head striking the cement carelessly as she thrashed.

Kagome uttered a panicked cry as she flung herself on her child in effort to cease her flailing. She straddled the girl's waist and pinned her by the shoulders. 

"Mitsukai, please stop," Kagome pleaded, hopeful her voice would somehow reach her daughter.

Dark energy coursed around her daughter's slender frame. Kagome recognized the energy as youki. She had felt this power before, it was the violent surge that occurred moments before a youkai transformed. 

"Mitsukai, sweetie listen to me," she pleaded, praying to long forgotten gods that her daughter would respond. 

Her daughter's youki lifted their hair about as if blown by an ill born wind. Silver-white strands mingled with ebony as Kagome tighten her hold on her daughter as she continued to buck and flail. 

Kagome winced as her daughter's youki poured over her like frigid waves of an unrestrained sea. The proximity to such a degree of dark energy was nearly overwhelming. She felt as if she were suffocating beneath a torrent of pure unbridled power. 

Instinctually Kagome's innate power rose in an answering echo to combat the dark energy. The same holy power that once tried to purify Mitsukai in the womb leapt, insistently sought to purify the youki of the fragile seeming young girl. 

Mitsukai uttered a pain filled shriek as muscle and sinew snapped beneath her pale skin. In her haze of anxiety and pain, she saw not her mother, but her attacker pinning her against a filth-covered wall. Pain from her mother's holy power merely fueled her delusion. She did not feel the burning warmth of the purifying light but her assailant's rough fingers. Rough, violating hands intent on causing pain scoured her body possessively.

"Stop…..Don't……Please," she wailed brokenly as she turned her face in effort to avoid the imagined advances.

Kagome watched in morbid fascination as a fine layer of silken white fur began to cover her daughter's body. Anger welled deep within her both at the now dead man who harmed her child and her own powerlessness. Mitsukai's body was straining to transform and there was nothing she could hope to accomplish. Tears ran down her face like scalding trails of wax. Once again someone she loved would fall to the beast within. 

Had she been a fool entirely? Was it sheer naivety to believe she could rear a youkai daughter in modern society? Mitsukai's burgeoning powers began manifesting when she was very young. Discovering her superior speed, strength and agility gave her a decisive edge over the adults that wish to lay her down for a much-needed nap. 

She would often leap into high trees or jump from great heights much to Kagome's dismay. It would not be until Mitsukai turned five that she would discover her capacity for creating deadly poison. Poison that she never used maliciously but rather to melt various objects, usually the coveted belongings of then teenaged Souta.

When they confronted her actions she would smile innocently and say, "but it smells pretty." Faced with such innocence it was difficult to punish her, unfortunately Souta was not as easily swayed. He loved her of that there was no doubt, they all loved Mitsukai for she was the very epitome of her name. Mitsukai was a beautiful precious thing both in mind and body. Kagome shook her head. She loved her daughter too much to just give up. She would reach her somehow that she vowed. 

"Mitsukai. Stop. It. **Now**," she said in stern determination, sounding every bit the mother she was.

Mitsukai's eyes snapped open wild and unseeing; their golden depths filled with pinpricks of scarlet. She growled viciously but Kagome remained undeterred from her course. She forcibly pulled back the holy power, swallowing it like bits of broken glass.

"Please Misty, please. I love you. Please come back to me," she begged reverting back to her daughter's more affectionate nickname.

In the midst of her anxiety a soothing voice called to her snapping back to reality. The beast she battled crumpled beneath the power of that voice. She did not understand the words, but their meaning was clear, she was safe her mother would protect her. The red faded from her vision as her eyes returned to their normal gold. She blinked at the stars that had begun to appear in the night sky. Her mother sighed in relief and looked at her with tear filled eyes.

"Mommy?" she whispered in the heartbroken voice of a much younger child. She sat up and threw herself into her mother's arms.

She panted for a few moments before signing in contentment as her mother's arms tighten around her slender form. She nuzzled into her mother's warm embrace. Her troubles, at least for the moment were ended. Mitsukai lay her cheek against her mother's breast and entangled a clawed hand in her mother's ebony hair. 

She had always loved her mother's hair, with its dark hue and its fragile waves. Her mother's hair was the color of deep nighttime water, black with just the barest hint of blue. It was a complete contrast to her perfectly straight silver white locks. 

Her mother's hair had a different texture coarse but soft, smelling slightly of rose oil. Her mother always wore rose oil when she had to go to work. She breathed deeply, inhaling the gentle fragrance. Although she wanted desperately to be held, she felt she should remind her mother of her obligations. 

"You're going to be late for work," she whispered drowsily; lulled to sleep by the soothing rhythm of her mother's heart. 

She felt her mother's chest shake in gentle laughter. She hugged her mother tighter, careful not to crush her mother's fragile form. 

"You worry about the silliest things Misty-chan," Kagome said with a chuckle as she traced the delicate tip of her daughter's pointed ear. 

Kagome stifled a small laugh as Mitsukai squirmed. "Mama," she whined as she playfully slapped at her mother's hands. "Stop. That tickles," she demanded sternly while fighting off a bout of laughter.

Kagome smiled broadly at her daughter's commanding tone and playful antics. Her daughter's sudden return to normalcy brought her much relief. However, she understood it would take a while before Mitsukai was completely herself. Mitsukai had been attacked in one of the most debasing ways imaginable. 

Kagome licked her lips as she fingered her daughter's ripped blouse. "Mitsukai," she began but was interrupted.

"He didn't," her daughter answered with a sigh, anticipating her mother's question.

Kagome nodded in comprehension as a wave of relief swept over her. In Kagome's mind, the filth that could do such a thing earned his fate. It would take a long time to convince Mitsukai that her actions while severe, were justifiable. However justified, it did not change the simple truth, Mitsukai took a life.

__

'What's going to happen now?' Kagome wondered as her fingertips grazed the now smooth magenta stripe on her daughter's cheek. 

Kagome knew that should the populace discover Mitsukai they would take her lock her away. They would not understand. Had she not done similar crimes to this child she loved more than life itself? Mitsukai had already spent the short years of her life locked within the shrine. Always they kept her safely within the shrine grounds, completely hidden from the outside world. She was a prisoner whose only crime was to be born long after her time. 

Kagome had cloistered herself in the shrine through her pregnancy and much of her daughter's early childhood. During which time she became estranged with majority of her friends. Even Hojou eventually quit visiting. It was all to protect Mitsukai, but in retrospect in was only to protect herself.

She could not to face reality nor did she wish too. Her real friends, those in the Sengoku Jidai were dead and she was carrying the child of a man she did not love. A man, that was once one of her most feared enemies. They had spent a single night together, in which they each vented their frustrations on the other. 

The next morning he kissed her forehead then pulled her close, crushing her to his armored chest. He held for a moment then shoved her away harshly, causing her to stumble. Her eyes flashed angrily and she prepared to make a scathing remark but the raw pain she had seen in his eyes stayed her tongue. 

Once again Sesshoumaru's parting words echoed within her mind. "Put this behind you, Kagome."

Kagome stifled a snort as she hugged her daughter closer, the child that she loved and resented. Mitsukai prevented her from having a normal life. Prevented her from following the command of her child's father; the almighty taiyoukai of the western lands. It would prove impossible to put the past behind her, with such an obvious reminder. Kagome guiltily stroked her daughter's silver hair.

Through half lidded eyes Mitsukai watched the emotions flit across her mother's face. Although she did not doubt her mother loved her, she often wondered if was not a burden as well. Never did she feel deprived of affection for her mother lavished it upon her. It was almost as if her mother was compensating for the lack of a father. Her mother simply loved enough for both parents. 

She had never asked her about her father or the scars her mother bore. Her mother had been victim to an attack by a vicious animal, a monster with clawed humanlike hands. Guiltily she flexed her own claws as her mind flashed back to the man who attacked her. 

She shuddered as she recalled how easily her talons slid through sinew and bone. If her attacker had survived, he would have bore similar scars to her mother. Mitsukai winced as she painfully swallowed the bile that rose in her throat. She had never questioned why she was different from the rest of her family. The differences never mattered to her, at least until now. _Who and what was my father?_ She knew his name or at least she thought she did. It was the name her mother often cried out in her sleep. 

"Who's Inuyasha?" Mitsukai asked quietly, startling her mother.

Tears sprung to Kagome eyes at the mention of the hanyou, turned youkai's name. The person that destroyed everything she held dear with a single wish and swipe of his claws. In the end it was she, with the aid of his brother that brought his mad rampage to a halt. Once again guilt flooded her being. It was all her fault; if she had not given him to Shikon no tama…

"I'm sorry," Mitsukai said as she extracted herself from Kagome's embrace and rose to her feet. "You say that name sometimes in your sleep. I thought maybe…"

Mitsukai looked wistfully at the night sky. The pale streetlight creating a nimbus around her form and for an instant she looked like the creature she was named. Radiance and purity exuded from her being; an angel with moonlit hair and shining cheeks. 

Mitsukai traced the mark on her forehead. The mark, like the stripes on her body meant something. Mitsukai closed her eyes and exhaled a shuddering breath. She was vaguely aware of her mother's hiccupping breaths and the slight salty scent that permeated the crisp night air. She swallowed hard as she forced herself to continue, her mother's pain nearly enough to sway her from her course. 

"Inuyasha is… Is he my father?" she asked tentatively, her voice strangled.

She turned to face her mother, who was now kneeling with her head bowed. "No," Kagome whispered as she rose to her feet shakily.

"Then wh-", she was interrupted when Kagome shook her head sadly. "Please Misty, I can't not now," she said her voice quivering.

"But," Mitsukai said began.

"Don't argue…Just.. Just go home and stay in your room until I get home from work," Kagome stuttered harshly, her voice sounding angrier than intended.

Mitsukai hissed as she spun on her heel, unwilling to look at her mother. Kagome reached out to put her hand on Mitsukai's shoulder but let it drop inches from its mark. Mitsukai uttered a small cry of rage before she dashed away in the direction of the shrine. The moment Kagome was certain Mitsukai was out of hearing range she collapsed to her knees, hugging herself as she wailed heart breaking sobs. 

**

A/N: Well, that's chapter 2. It's also like chapter 1 unbetaed, since I still am unsure if I like this story. It is beginning to grow on me…like mold. I did proofread, but basically consider this the prebetaed edition. I had a bit of rage when I wrote this chapter. Rage at the authors out there who think a woman can recover over night from rape. In many cases the attempt of rape is just as traumatic as the actual deed. Hopefully I did a decent job in conveying that. I also want to add that this story is not about rape. It's about coming to terms with painful events in one past in order to become a better person. Suffering does not make you a better person; in the long run it destroys you. 

__


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Mitsukai ran for several blocks before slowing her stride into a determined stalk. Her mother's parting words rang in her ears. Her mother dismissed her without care and while the action pained her it angered her as well. Her lips pressed together into a fine line and youki crackled about her slender form. She had never been truly angry with her mother, not like she was now. 

She bit back a small whimper as she shivered. Her skin felt large and aching swallowed power still dancing in her aura. Her right hand tingled almost as if a minute electrical current ran from her palm to the tips of her claws. She held her hand, still stained with the blood of her attacker, outstretched in front of her. His blood was caked under her claws and the in lines of her palms.

She lifted her hand slowly to her mouth. Her pink tongue darted out slowly as she began to lick the dried blood from her skin. Experimentally she stuck her index finger into her mouth as her tongue probed beneath one long talon. There was a small sharp pain and her mouth filled with sweet metallic blood. She gasped as the realization of what she was doing hit her. Blackish red blood dribbled out the corner of her mouth as she sagged to her knees. 

"What's wrong with me?" she whispered half to herself. 

Bile rose in her throat and she laid her palms flat on the sidewalk. Her head hung low as she swallowed hard. Her gut twisted and she felt positively ill. A small sob escaped her lips as she leaned forward so that her cheek rested on the cool sidewalk. Her fears had now been confirmed. She _was_ a monster, a hideous fiend that reveled in carnage and the taste of blood. 

Now she understood why her mother kept her locked away. It was not for her own protection but rather to protect _others_ from her. The slaughter of the man that attacked her was proof enough. Mitsukai sucked on her teeth as she remembered. She had been exploring downtown darting between buildings in effort not to be seen by the swarming populace. 

Unfamiliar with the area she soon found herself lost and the mixture of scents made tracking impossible. She had been retracing her steps when he had grabbed her and flung her against a wall. The impact surprised her but she was unharmed. He tugged at her clothing and when she struggled pain flared in her side. 

"Now, be a good girl," he had hissed as leered in to force his mouth on hers. 

Strength she had not known she possessed filled her limbs as her vision bled red. She lashed at her attacker with her claws rending through flesh and bone. He screamed a horrific shriek and lashed at her vainly with his knife. Rage and blood lust welled with in her as she leapt on his fleeing form her poisoned claws and fangs rending his flesh. 

'_I should have just ran away,' _she thought to herself grimly. _'Even if he hurt me first I shouldn't have…have….enjoyed killing that man.'_

She shivered involuntarily at the memory. A memory she did not and could not share with her mother. The sound of her breathing echoed in her ears. She lay in an inelegant heap for several moments her mind continued to taunt her with horrid images. She froze when she heard footsteps. Someone was coming. 

She took a deep calming breath as she turned her head sideways to peer at him through her bangs. Worn blue jeans and dark shoes came into her view. Her eyes traveled upwards to meet his face. Pale hair that looked blonde in the streetlight framed his sculpted cheekbones and full lips. His skin was nearly as pale as her own and just as flawless. He looked ethereal, unreal more a work of art than man. 

She rolled her eyes as she sat up. Here for the second time in the span of a day in a she was in a precarious position. He did not seem to want to hurt her. Perhaps he was merely just a concerned citizen. After all most young women did not make it habit to lie on the pavement. 

Mitsukai ignored him completely as she wiped the blood from her chin with the back of her hand. Her hands trembled as she deliberately smoothed her long hair long her face making sure to concealed her pointed ears and striped cheeks. Inwardly she wished she had listened to her mother and gone home. Her silver hair surrounded her like a shield. She sniffed at the air from its protective barrier and growled almost inaudibly. 

The owner of the footsteps paused as her warning growl reached his sensitive ears. A subtle frown marred his flawless features, as he looked at the youkai female. She was a child not even an adult by mortal standards and frighteningly powerful. He worried little about her strength for she was no match for one such as he. In several centuries she would be a force to be reckoned, but for now she was an infant. A powerful carnivorous infant. 

She was a brave little thing to growl at one that could strike her down in an instant. That is if he were so inclined. For now he was merely curious. Curious as to what could drive a youkai such as her to lie on the ground in such despondence. He sniffed lightly and several scents assaulted his sensitive nose. Blood both human and youkai clung to the girl as well as tears. He growled softly as the scent of fetid human arousal reached him. Some foolish mortal thought she was easy prey and received more than he bargained. If she killed him it was justified in his mind. 

He sighed to himself as he shook his head. He would have to discipline her parents now. It after all was their responsibility to instruct their child on how to avoid such situations. That she likely slew her attacker mattered not. What did matter was that her action could alert mortals of the existence of youkai. He would deal with everything on a later date he decided for now he would take her home. He strode around her slowly keeping his eyes on her slender form. He could sense that she was watching him. He extended his hand slowly treating her much like a wild creature. He made no other movement but waited patiently for her to make a decision. 

Mitsukai looked at the offered hand for several moments before leaping to her feet with inhuman grace. She flicked her hair off her shoulders in agitation before striding off not sparing the man a backward glance. Her body language was that of someone that wished to be left alone. She nearly froze when she heard his quick steps chase after her. Mitsukai spun on her heel and glared at the man.

Gold eyes met gold and held for an instant. The color drained from her cheeks and the man's eyes widened in undisguised shock. She bit her lip as she cursed her carelessness. He had seen everything, the markings on her face, her slit pupils, her pointed ears and even her claws and fangs. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and her face contorted into a grimace. 

"Just leave me alone!" she snarled finally as she dashed away in a flash of silver. 

Mitsukai ran for a precious few seconds before strong arms wrapped around her waist. He had caught her! She gasped too frightened to scream. Cold sweat broke out over her body as panic gripped her. She struggled valiantly but he seemed impossibly strong. 

"Keep still," the man said impassively. 

"Let. Me**. _Go_**," she demanded through gritted teeth as she sunk her poisoned talons into his slender wrists. 

He did not release her as she thought he would. Strangely did not react to the pain at all but, instead he tightened his hold on her and placed his chin on her thin shoulder. 

"Stop that," he hissed coldly in her delicate ear. His nose brushed her throat as he sniffed her lightly. 

Dread filled her being as she extracted her claws slowly. Jerkily she nodded in submission. She exhaled sharply as he sniffed from her ear lobe to almost her collarbone. She gulped and her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Mitsukai blinked back her tears determined not to allow this man to see her cry. His grip loosened slightly as he looped one arm around her waist and used the other to turn her towards him. She raised her arms to push him away but he crushed her to him before she was able pinning her arms between them. 

His free hand moved to her face to brush the silver strands from her forehead. When she flinched he released her. He frowned as his eyes drifted down to her ripped blouse. Mitsukai hissed as she took a defensive step back as she crossed her arms protectively over her chest. The man in front of her spared her a bored glance before slipping off his denim jacket and draping it over her shoulders. 

"I will walk you home," the man stated simply.

Mitsukai gave an indignant snort as slid her arms into the many sizes too large jacket. She fastened its clasps as she strode off in the direction of the shrine. 

"I can find my own way," she said bluntly. 

She frowned as she noted that she was less than a block from the shrine. She had been so close in escaping this rather odd person. His disposition flitted between concern and contempt. She found him impossible to read, in fact she wondered if he even knew his mood. It did not truly matter if she understood him or not after tonight she would never see him again. 

"Besides my mother told me never to talk to strangers," she stated with more than a little cynicism.

The man 'hmphed' before replying, "I am less a stranger than you think girl."

Mitsukai frowned at his reply wondering what exactly he could mean. Instead of asking she countered with sarcasm, "That has to _got_ be the worst pick up line ever."

She was disappointed when he did not reply to her wit. Mitsukai sighed as she shook her head. '_What was with this guy anyway?' _She frowned she knew she could not out run him nor could she over power him. The realization frightened her but it also filled her with a sort of peace. Perhaps she was not so different after all. 

"Mitsukai," she said suddenly.

The man beside her raised a single brow in confusion. She offered him a small smile before explaining, "That's my name."

He gave her the barest of nods but said nothing. She peered at him from the corner of her eye. He seemed to be in deep contemplation and although she wondered what he was thinking she did not dare ask. The scent of the Goshinboku and her family flooded her senses. They were near the shrine she realized with a wistful sigh. 

"For now you may call me Sesshoumaru," he said in a careful measured tone breaking the short silence. 

"For now?" she asked in bewilderment her eyebrows knitting together.

Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly at a flight of stone steps. "Here is your home, Mitsukai," he said softly as he turned to face her. 

Mitsukai nodded as she began to ascend the long stone stair. She pulled the borrowed jacket closer enjoying the comforting scent that clung to the coarse denim. She gasped suddenly as she spun around. Sesshoumaru was watching her with an unreadable expression on his face. Their eyes locked for a moment and his face instantly smoothed to calm impassive lines. Mitsukai bit her lip and averted her eyes from the intensity of his stare. 

"Um, your jacket," she said shyly as she began to unbutton the clasps.

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment then reached out to still her hand on the final clasp. 

"You may keep it for now," he said softly as he gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"Arigatou," Mitsukai replied flashing him a fake smile. She turned from him almost sadly as she gracefully climbed the shrine stair. His mouth opened then closed as if he wanted to say something. She pointedly ignored him as she climbed. There was no point in getting attached to him or being particularly polite. 

She would at least say 'goodnight' after all he had been kind to her. Mitsukai turned when she reached the top of the shrine to bid him farewell only to find no trace of him. 

"Oh well," she said softly as she shrugged and turned in the direction of her home.

"Are you just now getting home?" asked a voice she instantly recognized. 

Mitsukai dropped her shoulders but did not turn around. "I thought you were going to work." 

Kagome said nothing but wrapped her arms around her daughter's waist. She frowned at the jacket her daughter wore. 

"Where did you get this?" she asked sternly as she pulled at one sleeve.

Mitsukai uttered a small laugh. "Like it? It's what all the cool shut-ins are wearing", she sneered, bitterness evident in her voice.

"Misty," Kagome began apologetically.

Mitsukai snorted and waved her hand. "Don't worry about it Mama. Actually don't worry about anything. I won't leave the shrine ever again. In fact, I'll even stay in my room forever if that makes _you_ happy."

Kagome pulled away from her daughter. She pulled Mitsukai's arm until she was facing her. Her eyes flashed angrily as she opened her mouth to speak. 

"Just leave me alone Mama," Mitsukai said with a tired sigh. 

Kagome's lips tightened into a fine line. Her hand slid down her daughter's arm to clasp her hand. 

"Do you honestly think I want to keep you locked in this shrine? This is not the life I ever wanted for you," Kagome said with her voice cracking. 

"I know," Mitsukai said in a voice just barely above a whisper. 

Hot tears streamed down Mitsukai's porcelain cheeks. She did not utter as single sound as the tears fell in huge drops to her lips, but looked at something unseen in the distance. Her mouth formed words but there was no sound behind them. 

"Sweetie?" Kagome asked concerned. 

"I wish I were normal," she whispered finally her voice sounding heartbroken. 

Her mother pulled her close and place frantic kisses on her cheeks, eyelids and the bridge of her nose. Kagome kissed away the salty tears the left crystalline trails on her daughter's face. It was a futile effort for the more she tried to comfort her daughter the more tears that fell.

"You are normal," Kagome said through her own tears unable to bear the despair in her daughter's voice.

Mitsukai looked at Kagome incredulously. She pulled lose from her mother's grasp once more. 

"Normal people don't enjoy killing other people," she said harshly before leaping up to the upstairs window.

Kagome looked at her daughter's bedroom window sadly before venturing into the shrine. Her fingers curled around an Ofuda folded innocently in her pocket. She knew what must be done. Part of her would die but it would be worth it if her daughter would no longer suffer. She would carry out her task this weekend until then she was simply bide her time. 

Unseen by mother and daughter Sesshoumaru watched the quietly from across the street. His eyes were fixed intently on his child who was near his mirror image. He could remember with utmost clarity the night she had been conceived. Kagome's long legs wrapped about him, her breath warm on his throat. Their coupling had been spontaneous and desperate. She seemed so fragile as she writhed beneath him. Sesshoumaru had been gentle, almost tender with her. She was delicate and he feared she would shatter. Neither spoke of the night they spent in one another's arms. Within the week they had recovered the Shikon no Tama and ended Inuyasha's mad rampage. It had been she that struck the final blow. 

Now five hundred years from that shared sorrow, fate delivered her to him once more. Amazingly the miko had produced a youkai child rather than a hanyou. Something that was astounding if not impossible. It was difficult for a miko to carry even a hanyou child to term. A miko's innate powers of purification often treated the unborn hanyou as a corruptive entity. The holy energy with a miko simply did not discriminate between 'friendly' and threatening youki. 

Hanyou born to miko mother's that managed to come to term were often stillborn or so underdeveloped that they died soon after. However none of what he knew to be true explained why Mitsukai was of full blood. There was the possibility that his taiyoukai blood proved stronger than her miko powers. That was indeed possible but it still did not explain her lack of mortal heritage. Sesshoumaru frowned that he allowed his thoughts to wander. He would worry about the mysteries of her birth later. That was her past; he was more concerned with her future. A future he was determined to play a part. 

A/N

Hmm.. This is a rather short poorly written chapter. I think. I did proofread but it is unbetaed like the rest I thought I'd keep my theme going. Poor Mitsukai I've had her cry for three chapters straight. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. Yup, this story is still growing on me.. A bit like moss rather than mold. 


	4. Chapter Four

Oyaji: A rather rude way of saying father. It's a bit like saying Pops.

Chapter Four: 

They sat together beneath the ancient boughs of the Goshinboku. His arms were wrapped loosely around her as her head rested lightly on his shoulder. They had fought the battle of their lives and had lived to tell the tale. His face was lifted heaven ward, eyes fixed on the countless iridescent stars that filled the velvet sky. 

"Inuyasha," Kagome said tenderly.

The hanyou looked down at her with soft eyes but said nothing. His dog like ears immediately flattened and he looked away in a huff. Unseen in the darkness a light blush colored his cheeks. 

Kagome straighten herself and hugged her knees. She smiled slightly at the man she had grown to love. The person she trusted above all others. Idly her fingers ran along the chain around her neck. He had been brooding the past three days ever since they slew their most feared enemy. Kagome believed his brooding had nothing to do with the battle itself but the aftermath.

Naraku's defeat had been a group effort. Sango had been injured early in the battle and Miroku stood steadfastly by her side. The monk had not only been protecting the exterminator, but their unborn child. It had been just the three of them when they breached Naraku's sanctuary. They of course meant herself, Inuyasha and oddly enough Sesshoumaru. The youkai would not speak of why he was there but merely strode confidently forward every inch the taiyoukai he was. 

The battle was long, vicious and bloody. The brothers' claws and blades sinking into corrupted flesh. It was not enough it never would be enough. Naraku laughed gleefully as both Tetsusaiga and Toukijin only inflicted superficial damage on his new body. Even Kagome's holy arrows, that managed to strike flesh were likewise ineffective. Kagome had bit her lip as she carefully aimed her bow unwilling to give up, not when they had come so far. 

Then something unexpected happened. Sesshoumaru abruptly sheathed Toukijin and drew his long neglected blade Tensaiga. Silence followed and Sesshoumaru's lips curled into an icy smile. Inuyasha gaped at his elder brother thinking he had lost his mind, but before he could utter a word Sesshoumaru slashed Naraku with Tensaiga.

A deadly silence followed that would be interrupted by Naraku's dark laughter. 

"What a pitiful sword, Sessh-"

Naraku's words stopped abruptly and his body began to unravel. That was the only word for what had happened. Miasma erupted as tentacles stretched to their limits and snapped as hundreds of youkai fought their way to freedom. In the center of the horde a naked human male huddled. She did not understand how she knew but she recognized him as Onigumo, the human that had been the catalyst for Naraku's birth. 

Sesshoumaru's face returned to its typical impassive mask as he sheathed Tensaiga.

"I leave the rest to you and Tetsusaiga," He stated causally as he nonchalantly strode out of the fray.

Inuyasha's confused look turned to one of triumph as he grinned and brandished Tetsusaiga releasing one kaze no kizu after the other. 

Kagome lifted her bow firing holy arrows into the myriad of youkai. Her eyes flicked to the taiyoukai who watched the battle with disinterest.

"Sesshoumaru, what did you do?" Kagome asked between shots, her voice barely a whisper over the roar of youkai. 

Sesshoumaru did not look at her but kept his eyes on the shivering Onigumo.

"I revived his human heart."

After the final youkai was slain the Shikon no Tama floated were Onigumo had huddled. The jewel floated on its axis like a minuscule planet. Kagome reached for the jewel and it slowly descended downward to nestle contently in her hand. 

Kagome smiled as she turned to the brothers, then remembering her injured comrades rushed to aid them. Inuyasha moved to follow but Sesshoumaru grabbed his elbow. The brother's spoke for a few moments. Kagome had been too preoccupied treating Sango's injuries to listen. 

Sango's wounds while numerous, had thankfully been minor. In fact she was well enough to receive a rigorous groping from her beloved Houshi-sama. After a few moments Inuyasha walked to where they stood. His face wore a rather dazed expression. Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen.

Kagome smiled at the memory. Her thoughts turned to the two brothers. She wondered how long their newly formed truce would last. She wished with all her heart it would. Too much of the blood they shared had already been spilt. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha on their own were formidable, but together they had proved invincible. Perhaps that was what their father was trying to tell them all along. 

"What are you thinking?" she asked quietly not expecting an answer.

He surprised her by replying, "about my brother."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest. His ears flattened against his head and his lips twitched. Kagome said nothing; knowing he would not discuss such a sensitive subject. She would be surprised for the second time in less than a minute.

"He said that Oyaji would have been proud of me," he said softly and with a certain amount of awe.

Kagome smiled softly as she gave him a slight sideways hug. "Inuyasha."

When Inuyasha spoke again his voice was barely above a whisper, "Then he said….,"

Inuyasha growled as he sprang to his feet. "Never mind," he said belligerently then quickly added. "The bastard is just up to something. No way he'd say two nice things to me in a row unless he was."

Kagome giggled as she too rose to her feet. "You're upset to find out that your brother might almost sorta respect you."

Inuyasha snorted and looked away. Kagome smiled broadly realizing she was correct. Her hand gently closed around the Shikon no tama that hung from a long chain about her neck. The jewel pulsed warmly in response to her touch. She removed it reverently from its chain and pressed it into Inuyasha's clawed hand.

Inuyasha looked at her in shock and his mouth was agape. He never dreamed she actually give him the Shikon no tama. He looked at her questioningly as she folded his hand over the jewel and said. "I'm proud of you too."

"Kagome," he whispered almost tenderly.

She took a small step back and smiled at him reassuringly. Inuyasha gulped and nodded as he clasped the jewel to his heart. He stood still for a moment and Kagome began to wonder if something was wrong. Then suddenly the jewel began to glow a deep blood hue. The malignant light surrounded him and he began to change. 

His ears slid down to the sides of his head and became more human and pointed. Dark almost black, purple stripes appeared on his face and his claws lengthened. Kagome gasped as she too began to glow, but a pale pink rather than red. Her eyes were fixed on the jewel as it fell to the ground with an audible, "plink." Her heart stopped when the jewel rolled to her feet. The Shikon was no longer completely pale pink; in its center was a fleck of malign purple. _'It was still corrupted,' _she realized in horror. 

"Inuyasha?" she whispered worriedly as she took a step forward.

Pain lanced across her chest and she stared dumbly at the blood seeping into the white fabric of her school uniform. She had not even seen him move. Kagome watched as blood dripped from Inuyasha's claws and in her daze she asked. "What happened to your hand?" 

Inuyasha's growled viciously as he struck her across the jaw, knocking her to the ground. Blood dribbled down her chin as she struggled to her knees. The wind roared in her ears and she felt incredibly cold. 

"Inuyasha," she barely managed to murmur through the biting pain.

She looked up her vision blurred from pain and blood loss. Pain shot through her again, this time her right shoulder. She screamed as his claws hooked into her and lifted her off the ground. She kicked at him violently but her attack was ineffective. Panicked she could do nothing but scream for the savior who had forgotten her. 

**

Kagome bolted upwards in bed as his name died on her lips. Instinctually her hands went to her chest. She panted as she looked about her room wildly. It was just a dream, a reoccurring nightmare that had haunted her for the past seventeen years. It was always the same, for years her mind had tortured her with the images of their happiness and its destruction at her hand. She had planned on giving herself to Inuyasha that night and staying with him forever. 

The nightmares were punishment for her crimes. She had been arrogant and haughty and because of that people she loved most died. Kagome scrubbed at her eyes wiping in effort to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. The tears flowed in a steady torrent down her cheeks; soon they were accompanied by choking sobs. 

Kagome pressed her face into her pillow in effort to muffle the wails that bubbled up from her throat. She did not hear the bedroom door open over her sobs nor did she register there was anyone else in her room until the bed shifted slightly. Kagome quickly dried her tears on the pillow before lifting her eyes to meet a pair of concerned gold eyes. 

"What have I told you about knocking?" Kagome snapped, her voice still thick with tears.

Mitsukai looked hurt for a moment then schooled her face into impassive lines. It was perfect imitation of her father's bored mask. In so many ways Mitsukai was her father's child. It almost made Kagome wonder what Sesshoumaru was truly like when he was young. 

Mitsukai shrugged as she rose from the bed. "You were screaming your head off. It sounded like you were being murdered," Mitsukai stated tersely still stung by her mother's words. 

She angrily stared at her mother for a moment. She had done this a hundred times over the years. She would come rushing to her mother's aid only to be rebuked. She had stopped coming for a while fearing that it was actually her that was causing her mother such torment. 

When she was little, Mitsukai would press her tiny hands over her ears as she cried silently with her mother. She could never fully drown out the heart wrenching wails. When great grandpa was alive he would rock her and whisper soothing words to her. He would tell her it was not her fault, though she never completely believed him. She smiled slightly at the memory of grandpa. 

He would stick ofudas on her forehead right were her crescent moon lay. He said they would, 'keep her from becoming evil.' _'Too bad they didn't work,_' she thought wryly. They would take naps together until one afternoon when he never woke up. 

Mitsukai remembered hiding in her bedroom while the paramedics tried to save him. She could hear them whisper between them, saying that 'he was gone' or 'it's too late.' Mitsukai knew this already; she knew instinctually the scent of death. They were supposed to bring him back. They didn't.

His funeral had been tasteful and lovely or so she was told. Family came from as far as America, most of them had no idea she even existed. Mama and grandma said she could not go, not even to say goodbye. They secreted her away in her room from their visiting kin. She stayed there for days alone and forgotten. Mitsukai wept as she clutched the stuffed kappa claw, that her grandfather had given to her on last birthday, to her tiny chest. She wanted him to come back and he would not. _Would Mama and grandma leave her next? _

When the house was empty she crawled into his bed and breathed in his scent. That too would be gone soon; grandma had already changed the linens. They packed or threw away his things and Mama moved into his room. When Mama or grandma tried to make her take a nap she would run. That was grandpa's job and now he was gone. 

Mitsukai walked to the door shaking her long hair from her shoulders in agitation. Her hair fell like silky slippery rain down her back to almost her waist. With a single clawed hand she tossed the silvery strands back and turned. 

"I can hear you through the walls even if you bury your face in a pillow," she said icily. 

Kagome swallowed hard as she wiped away the last of her tears. She nodded several times before she finally found her voice.

"I know," she said barely above a whisper.

She pulled back the thick comforter and motioned for her daughter to join her. Mitsukai looked at her with unblinking eyes then after a moment then did as she was bid. Kagome settled back on the bed and pulled the blanket up to their chins. She turned on her side and stroked her daughter's face.

"You look so much like your father," she whispered as she traced Mitsukai's striped cheek. 

Mitsukai lay in stunned silence; her mother had never before mentioned her father. She fought the grin that threatened to grace her full lips as her mother's fingertips gently traced her pointed ear. In her peripheral vision she saw a weak smile play across her mother's lips. She turned on her side to face her mother. 

Kagome smiled slightly as she looked into her daughters golden eyes. They were the gold of her father but had flecks of bluish gray around their slit pupils. Kagome wondered why she had never noticed them before now. Kagome leaned forward to press a feather light kiss on Mitsukai's forehead.

"Your father, he saved my life," she began watching as a small smiled formed on her child's lips.

"He saved my life," Kagome repeated, and then continued. "And I wished he hadn't."

"Mama," Mitsukai said in shock.

Kagome shook her head and continued. "But that was before I found out he gave me you." 

She ran her thumb over Mitsukai's lips and smiled weakly. "I know I haven't always been a good mother to you Misty."

"Mama," Mitsukai repeated her eyes pricking with the threat of tears.

She wished she could say something to ease her mother's mind. Her mother had done the best you could. Mitsukai found her words sadly lacking. She did not want her mother to think she did not love her. 

"Shh," her mother said as she pressed her forehead to hers. "But I want to try," Kagome said earnestly. "Will you let me try?"

Mitsukai swallowed back the sob that bubbled in her throat and nodded. Her mother pulled her into her arms and stroked her hair. 

"I'm sorry for not knocking Mama," she whispered as her clawed fingers ran over the blankets creases.

Kagome laughed softly as she hugged her daughter. "It's never wrong to worry about someone you care about."

Mitsukai smiled as she settled down into her mother's embrace. She lay her head on her mother's chest listening to the soft beat of her heart. She entwined her long fingers with her mother's. Her mother shifted and her breathing slowed as she fell asleep. Mitsukai nuzzled the crook of her mother's neck and soon drifted off herself.

Hours later Kagome awoke to something warm snuggled beside her. She gently unwound her daughter's arms from her chest as she sat up. Mitsukai frowned as she shifted into a more comfortable position. Her long hair, stained copper by the early morning sun clung to sculpted cheekbones, a stray lock had found its way into her mouth.

Kagome smiled as she tugged the errant lock from the girl's mouth. Mitsukai made a small whimper and looked impossibly young and adorable. She was always beautiful but when she slept Mitsukai was an adorable little girl.

Kagome watched as her daughter's eyes blinked open slowly then laughed as her daughter growled and buried her head beneath the pillows to ward off the morning sun.

"Morning, sleepy head," Kagome said as she tickled her daughter's ribs.

Mitsukai muttered a grumpy 'morning' from beneath the pillows. Kagome smiled as she got out of bed and dressed. She turned to her daughter, who was still dozing beneath the pillows. Kagome pulled the blinds closed and sat on the edge of the bed closest to Mitsukai.

"I'm going to the store do you want anything?" she asked as she placed the pillow under her daughter's head.

Mitsukai blinked awake and yawned. "Um. Pineapple chunks."

Kagome laughed at her daughter's predictable answer. Mitsukai loved pineapple chunks as much as Inuyasha had loved ramen. 

"You're going to turn into a pineapple chunk, Misty-chan," Kagome said as she touched a ticklish spot on Mistukai's ribs.

"That would be terrible! You better buy me the slices," Mitsukai stated in mock seriousness.

"You got it," Kagome said with a smile at her daughter's antics. "Anything else?"

Mitsukai thought for a moment then replied. "I want oden for dinner."

Kagome grinned and patted her daughter's hand. "I think I can manage that."

Kagome rose from the bed and covered Mitsukai with the blanket that had some how been kicked to the floor. Mitsukai's eyes shut and she began to drift back to sleep. 

"Mama?" she asked sleepily. 

"hm?"

"I thought you just went to the store," Mitsukai stated with a yawn as she rolled on her side but did not open her eyes.

Kagome smiled then replied, "I did but somebody told me that tomorrow was someone's sixteenth birthday." 

Mitsukai's eyes blinked opened then narrowed playfully, "whose?"

"Not a clue. But she's getting a pineapple upside down cake baked for her this afternoon," Kagome said teasingly.

"I also heard she likes mint chocolate chip ice cream," Mitsukai informed coyly.

"She does?" Kagome asked in mock surprise.

"That's what the rumors say," Mitsukai said as her eyes drifted shut.

Kagome kissed her daughter on the cheek and brushed the hair from her forehead. She grabbed her purse from the dresser and quietly closed the door. 

"Hurry back Mama," Mitsukai whispered as she returned to dreamland. 

Kagome breathed a sigh as she walked towards the grocery store. She pulled the ofuda from her pocket and ripped it in half. The ofuda had been one of Miroku's even now it was still stained with his blood. It was meant to seal demons in a small area. Kagome thought to use it to seal Mitsukai in the basement of the shrine, a place she would be most assuredly safe. Protected, but more a prisoner than she already was. Kagome could not do that to her own child, there would have to be another way. 

The store was mostly deserted this time of morning. Kagome grabbed a near by cart and began fumbling through her grocery list. She did not notice the tall man that strode towards her with a pensive expression.

She was as he remembered her, slightly older but still the deceptively frail creature he fought along side five centuries prior. The miko was chanting to herself his sensitive hearing picked up the words, "pineapple, pineapple, pineapple."

He raised one pale brow at her rather strange behavior. Kagome had been ecentric when he knew her, it was good to note that time had not change that. He watched her dart in and out of aisles seemingly throwing things into her basket at random. Sesshoumaru followed her closely. He had been watching them for the past two days. In that time he memorized their habits. 

He knew that his daughter was something of an artist, though he did not know what exactly she did draw. Mitsukai also read a great deal, usually in the evenings beneath the boughs of the Goshinboku. She never came out of her room during the day when tourist swarmed the shrine. Sesshoumaru frowned at the notion of his daughter hiding from humans.

Her mother worked at an all night bookstore. It was a quaint little place, but the mother of his child could do better. 

Kagome frowned as she peered into the dairy case. She could not remember what brand of milk Mitsukai liked. To her milk was milk but her daughter was an incredibly picky eater. She said she could taste the difference and perhaps she could. Mitsukai was a youkai after all.

"Hello, Kagome," called a voice she never thought she would hear in this century.

__

'It couldn't be,' she thought to herself as she turned around to face the one who called her. 

Kagome gasped in shock. She opened her mouth to say something witty or even intelligent instead all that she managed was, "Um, Hi."

Sesshoumaru felt an unexpectant rage as he looked at the mother of his child. Rage he thought he had quelled days ago. He was angry and rightfully so that she had not bother to contact him when she discovered she conceived. Kagome had kept him from his daughter and damaged her when she could have easily returned through that well of hers. Unknown to him, the well had quit functioning after Kagome's final trip through.

"We need to talk," he said coldly, pleased and slightly annoyed when she flinched.

The Kagome he knew would not have flinched. "Yeah," she said quietly, and then pointed to her basket. "Can I finish shopping?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a hard glare before he replied, "Proceed, but do be quick."

Kagome nodded gratefully as she grabbed the red-topped milk jug. Suprisingly Sesshoumaru grabbed it from her hand and placed it back in the cooler. She was about to protest when he picked another jug, this time with a blue lid and placed it in the basket.

"The red one tastes odd," he explained.

Kagome could barely contain her smile as she pushed her basket to the check out. Her smile faded when she remembered the glowering taiyoukai behind her. She doubted seriously she was in for an enjoyable converstation. 

A/N 

Woo.. Chapter 4. This is of course unbetaed. I think the dream is a bit too long, but I liked it so I kept it. This story is still growing on me and I'm beginning to feel rather like a chia pet. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I really should be working on my other story but this one is more fun/easier to write. I'm shooting for an update a week for this. But I make no promises. 

  


  



	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Kagome shifted her numerous bags as she walked out the doors of the small grocery store. She sighed audibly as followed the sense of youki to a small shaded area of the parking lot. She never dreamed of seeing Sesshoumaru again much less in modern times. The taiyoukai had not aged a day, a fact that startled and annoyed her. 

She was not sure why she was surprised; he was a youkai after all. The familiar pangs of guilt plagued her once again. Mitsukai had spent the entirety of her young life in utter isolation. Isolation that now proved unnecessary. Never once did Kagome think to seek out Sesshoumaru in this era. She simply assumed that he too died with the remainder of his kind. Ultimately it was Mitsukai that paid for that rash assumption, for it was she that was made utterly miserable.

Kagome knew full well her daughter's growing unhappiness. She could see it hidden deep within her golden eyes. Mitsukai once a vibrant talkative child became sullen and withdrawn. Her laugher that once filled the shrine evaporated into silence. Mitsukai secluded herself from her family, spending day after day in her room reading or drawing. Sometimes they could coax her out, others they were greeted with steely silence. 

Her drawings were hung about her room new drawings atop old. There were hundreds of them; the very oldest were childish crayon drawings. Those were yellowed now their corners torn and curled but she refused to throw them away. Later she switched to ink or pencil, until Souta bought her charcoal pencils and sketchpads made from linen.

One night while seated beneath the Goshinboku she lifted her head from her sketching and asked a question. It was an inquiry she had made numerous times before, ever since she was old enough to speak, _"Why do you cry, Mama?" _

Kagome startled, had given the long rehearsed answer that in the past always satisfied the girl, _"I was thinking of the time before I had you."_

Mitsukai gripped the charcoal pencil hard enough so the wood splintered and turned to powder in her palm. She opened her hand slowly allowing the shards to fall like ebon grains of sand, _"I don't believe that anymore."_

Mitsukai threw herself into her drawing with frightening intensity afterwards. She would not eat and paused only to sleep when she collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Kagome would pad quietly into her room and uncurl her clawed fingers from her current drawing. The sketches were always the same. Wings, beautiful ethereal wings that make even the most pious of tennyo weep in envy. The symbolism was not lost on Kagome. 

When Mitsukai did not draw she read. The subject matter of her books varied at least. Science, philosophy and history were her passions, as were tales of legend and valor. The monochrome world of literature and drawing seemed far more beautiful that her life of imprisonment. 

They were both prisoners, where they not? Mitsukai was a hostage of necessity and Kagome of choice. Yet where Mitsukai retreated from her pain, Kagome wallowed. The miko was locked in a prison of her own creation. Her bars were regret and the lock guilt. It was a place where she would receive no pardon, no absolution for her crime. In order to gain forgiveness one must be able to forgive oneself. That was something she could not do.

Her crime was too great, the lives she ruined too numerous. She wished she could take it all back. If she could do it all over again she would not have given the Shikon no tama to Inuyasha. Then her friends would be alive, but she would not have Mitsukai. Would she, if given the choice, trade her daughter's life for theirs? The answer was overwhelmingly yes, and that realization cut into her more harshly than any blade or claw could.

Kagome took a deep breath as she continued her trek across the parking lot. The cans of pineapple, her daughter requested bounced painfully on her knees. She grimaced as she resituated the bags. Sesshoumaru stood leaning casually against a tall tree, his golden eyes fixed on her dispassionately. His arms, he had both now she realized, were folded slightly over his chest. He was still so impossibly beautiful.

She watched as he ran a single clawed hand through his long pale hair. Her eyes went over his features carefully. It was startling how much he and Mitsukai resembled one another. They had the same perfectly straight silver-white hair, pale almost opalescent skin and golden eyes. 

Sesshoumaru had concealed his markings and pointed ears somehow, but the resemblance was still unmistakable. They shared the same high-sculpted cheekbones, but the line of Mitsukai's jaw was softer and her chin slightly more pointed. Mitsukai had also inherited her mother's willowy frame but her father's height. Kagome shook her head and set her groceries down at her feet. Sesshoumaru said they needed to talk and she had no doubts on their subject. Just as she doubted that their talk would be particularly pleasant.

She could feel his agitation coming off him in waves. Kagome was at a loss to begin this particular conversation and Sesshoumaru merely started at her as if he were attempting to see into her soul. She knew she had to tell him about their daughter yet she also feared his reaction. _Would he take Mitsukai? Would he see her as a mistake and harm her? _

"You look good," she began wincing at the lameness of her statement.

A frown creased across Sesshoumaru's perfect features as he gazed frigidly upon the mother of his child. He was furious and rightfully so, yet feelings he thought long ago quelled for the miko struggled from the depths of his soul. It was completely absurd these feelings he held for her. There were certainly other females both youkai and human that were greater in beauty and intelligence and even a scant few that were more powerful. Yet the night he held her in his arms he felt more complete than he had in the many decades of his life. 

He loved her. It was insane and irrational but never the less true and five centuries had yet to allay that simple truth. She loved his brother and the night they spent together would not change that. She left him and unknown to him took their unborn child with her. He did nothing to stop her; to do so would damage his pride. In fact he encouraged her to go. "_Put this all behind you," _he had said. Pity he did not follow his own advice. 

He would not be his father, would not submit to a weak human female. She was a worthless human, he told himself time and time again. If she left he would be free of her or so he thought. The decades rolled on and he married as was expected. His marriage had been a satisfying one but he had not been completely happy. 

His bride had everything one could ever want loyal, intelligent, beautiful, and powerful. She was utterly devoted to him and loved him beyond all comprehension. He however could not return her affections for his heart belonged to another. 

Six month before their twentieth anniversary she was slain by youkai exterminators. Sesshoumaru sneered inwardly at the hypocrisy of humans. If a youkai kills a human it is murder when humans kill youkai it is extermination. He had tried to save her, but Tensaiga could not revive the mere pieces that were left. 

He had arrived to late. The hunters who slew her had already harvested most of her body to forge their gruesome weapons. Word traveled quickly of the Lady of the Western lands' demise as did the identity of her slayers. Within two days of the crime revenge had been exacted. He slew their entire village sparing only the children.

His honor would not permit him to slay those so helpless. Later, he considered throwing his honor to the wind when he discovered his wife had been with child when she died. The frown on his face deepened until he was scowling. Twice now he had been denied his rights as a father.

Kagome watched the emotions play across Sesshoumaru's normally guarded features. She wondered what he was thinking but did not dare ask. Kagome sighed as she sat near the tree he leaned against. She pulled her knees up under her chin and waited for him to speak. After a few moments he too slid to the ground and sat next to her. 

"You haven't aged a day. That's kind of surprising," she said as she plucked a wildflower from the grass. 

Sesshoumaru snorted and replied. "Immortality would be pointless if one grew old."

"I suppose so," she said as she tossed the flower away.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was watching her thoughtfully and every once in a while his brow would crease slightly in annoyance. She had never been good with small talk and small talk with Sesshoumaru seemed even more awkward. Kagome sighed again it was better to just get right to the point.

"You know about Mitsukai don't you?" 

Sesshoumaru leaned forward so that his eyes were concealed. When he at last spoke his words were flat and had just the barest hint of unfettered rage.

"You were foolish to hide her from me Miko."

Kagome's blue gray eyes flashed in rage at his accusation. "I didn't hide her from you. I tried to go back but I couldn't. And my name is Kagome. I know you know my name you grunted it enough times when we…."

Kagome stopped abruptly, her cheeks burning crimson. Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly as he frowned at her forbiddingly. There was the Kagome he knew. He had almost thought her lost. Sesshoumaru found some of his anger dissipating at her confession. He knew her to be truthful. Her honesty was one of the many things that set her apart from other humans. If she said she tried to return to him, then he was certain she did. That said he would still have answers. 

"Explain," he said flatly. 

Kagome looked confused for a moment but quickly recovered as something dawned on her. "That was your jacket wasn't it?"

Sesshoumaru nodded but said nothing. 

"I should have known. Misty has barely taken it off since you gave it to her. I think she even sleeps in it. She likes the way you smell," Kagome replied offhandedly.

"Misty?" Sesshoumaru said with a frown. He seldom approved of diminutive nicknames.

"Yeah, I know _Mitsy_ is probably more accurate but it sounded to much um…like a dog," Kagome explained with an apologetic smile. 

Sesshoumaru snorted and looked away at something unseen in the distance. Mitsukai did the same thing when she was upset; Kagome noted. One of these days she would have to ask one of them what exactly they saw. An unexpected sob bubbled up into her throat and Sesshoumaru looked at her with barely concealed concern. 

"I'm so glad you're here," Kagome gasped as she swallowed her sob. 

Sesshoumaru looked at her quizzically but allowed her to continue. Tears ran down her pale cheeks and he found his anger evaporating in the face of her pain. He lifted a hand to brush away the hair that clung to her tear streaked cheeks but let it drop in his lap. She had wronged him in every way imaginable yet, he found himself torn between wanting to comfort her and throttle her. Sesshoumaru cursed the power this fragile seeming female held over him. 

"I thought I could raise her by myself but I ..I….tried.. She's killed someone," Kagome finally managed to gasp.

"I know," Sesshoumaru answered softly. 

Sesshoumaru abandoned all restraint and pulled Kagome into his lap. Kagome gasped in surprise but soon settled placing her head on his broad shoulder. He stroked her ebony hair as she fisted her small hands into the fabric of his shirt as she wept. After a few moments when Kagome had calmed he said. 

"It's been taken care of."

Shocked, she lifted her tear filled eyes to meet his. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but was silenced when he crushed his lips to hers. She gasped in shock but remained unresponsive. A low growl sounded in his throat as he kissed her harder demanding she submit. She whimpered against his mouth and he responded by deepening his kiss. He released her lips to nuzzle her slender throat and run his tongue along the shell of her ear. 

"Sesshoumaru," she murmured as she ran her fingertips through his silken hair.

He lifted his eyes to meet hers and she placed soft tender kisses up his jaw to meet his lips. Sesshoumaru slid one hand into her dark tresses and allowed the other to snake around her waist, pulling her nearly flush with his chest. He wanted, loved and needed her beyond all reason. The fact that she bore his daughter further cemented his longing for her. She was indisputably his. 

Kagome kissed him deeply, dipping her tongue within the confines of his mouth before pulling away and shaking her head.

"I love Inuyasha," she whispered almost inaudibly as her lips lightly brushed his cheek.

Sesshoumaru looked as if she struck him. He roughly pushed her from his lap and stood towering over her. The taiyoukai clenched his fist to his sides hard enough that they bled. After five hundred or seventeen years, depending on whom one spoke of, he was still losing to his long dead brother. His anger blazed anew as glared at the miko at his feet. Kagome continued to sit, her eyes meekly averted. She was pretending to be weak and it disgusted him.

"I want my child, Miko," he said harshly. 

Kagome glared up him and spat. "**Our** child." 

Sesshoumaru snorted and turned away. He was more hurt at her rejection than he cared to admit. 

"Regardless, she will come with me." 

"Would you want her if she were hanyou?" Kagome sneered nastily as she rose to her feet. She knew the answer or so she thought. 

"Do you lock her away because she is not?" Sesshoumaru retorted icily as he turned to face her. 

Kagome paled but held his glare. "That's not why I-"

"I care not for your excuses miko," Sesshoumaru interrupted. 

"How dare you!" she seethed as she stalked up to him. 

He spared her a bored look before continuing, "Simply understand this. If I did not believe that Mitsukai still needed you. I would eviscerate you for your careless treatment of her."

Kagome was livid as struck him with all her strength across the face. Unintentionally she released a small portion of her miko energy with the slap, causing an angry red burn on his left cheek. The burn was not serious but enough to be painful. 

"I'm sorry," she stammered as she reached up to tend to the wound. 

He snatched her hand at the wrist and smirked. "There is hope for you yet, Miko."

Kagome breathed a sigh as she looked away. She would never understand this man. He was either threatening her or kissing her. She was certain he was insane. However she needed him, Mitsukai needed him. Sesshoumaru could teach their daughter about her heritage. Even if he could not Mitsukai deserved to know her father, just as Sesshoumaru deserved to know his daughter. She would comprise, she decided if nothing else for Mitsukai happiness.

Kagome pulled her arm free and ran a hand through her dark hair. "What do you mean 'It's taken care of'?" she asked suddenly more tired than she realized.

"One of my servants is a high ranking police official. He took steps to assure the corpse of that filth was never found," Sesshoumaru explained.

Kagome frowned as she hugged herself, "He was a human being, Sesshoumaru."

"He tried to violate my child. He is fortunate, I felt merciful and did not revive him in order to kill him more slowly," he said coldly.

Kagome took a few steps forward with her back to the taiyoukai. She could not help but agree with his fervor, but the last thing she wanted was for her daughter to be taught to hate humans.

"I need some time to explain things to her," she said softly changing the subject abruptly. 

Kagome licked her lips as she looked up at the sky it was now mid morning. Mitsukai was undoubtedly awake now and worried about her. "You can't take her from me. I won't let you," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru moved forward and placed his hands lightly on her shoulders. "Taking her completely from you was never my intention," he said softly as he placed a light kiss on the top of her head.

Kagome reached up and laid her hand on top of his. She squeezed it gently almost apologetically. "Tomorrow is her birthday," she informed him wistfully.

Sesshoumaru nodded as he mentally filed that information away. He had a lot of birthdays to make up.

"What is she like," he asked as he twirled a lock of her dark hair between two fingers of his free hand.

"Misty, she's sullen and arrogant like her father," Kagome replied with a small teasing smile. 

Sesshoumaru lifted a pale brow and said, "It could be worse, she could be insufferable and argumentative like her mother."

Kagome swallowed a small laugh. "Oh, she is, no doubt about it. She's also passionate, spirited, stubborn, inquisitive, impish, playful and utterly brilliant," she said with all the maternal pride she could muster. Kagome choked back a sob as the awful truth struck her   


"….and I'm killing her."

A/N:

Yay! Chapter five. Like the other four it's unbetaed and likely riddled with errors. Good news is I may almost officially like this story. I'm out of the fungus and chia pet stages at any rate. Sesshoumaru was kind of a jerk in this chapter. But I intended him to be. This defiantly will not be a story were Sesshoumaru shows up and everything is sunshine and lollipops. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this latest addition. Updates will likely slow after this point since there is only a month before the semester lets out and I am currently swamped with homework. But you never know.. I may surprise you. Or me.=)


	6. Chapter Six

****

Warning: This chapter contains violence and sexual situations. Please take the rating seriously.

Chapter: Six

Kagome's admission to the harm she unintentionally inflicted upon their daughter, sent burning rage through his soul. She was not physically harming their child, but wounding her in a way that was perhaps far worse. Mitsukai was slowly, but surely having her spirit squelched. 

That was perhaps why she showed such fervor when she drew and why she flung herself so passionately into her reading. It was the reason for the girl's silence, her tears. Mitsukai, tired of forever fighting, had simply begun to retreat into a world that would at least afford her some small comfort. 

He was here now and no further harm would come to Mitsukai, or her mother that she clung to so desperately. Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome gently, on her crown before turning her to face him. Using just the barest tip of his fingers he brushed the tears from Kagome's ebon lashes, then without a word gathered her into his arms. 

He ignored her startled gasp as he allowed his youki to seep from his body and transform them both into a small ball of opalescent light. It was his fastest and least recognizable form of flight. Not that he particularly worried about being seen, but it would not do to have the lord of the west and well respected author, to be featured in the tabloids.

As they flew he secretly inhaled her scent and took comfort in her nearness as she pressed herself into his chest as they traveled across the spring sky. Within minutes the two of them were in the front yard of his spacious home. The house was large without being pretentious and crafted out of a pale gray slate like stone. Climbing rose bushes mixed with fragrant honey suckle blanketed the north wall almost entirely. When the wind blew from a northerly direction, the entire house was permeated with their sweet subtle, perfume. 

The home was currently empty save for himself and it was his hope that it would not be for long. He was optimistic that he would be able to convince Kagome and their daughter to relocate here. If not Kagome, then at least Mitsukai, though he was leery about separating mother and daughter. He understood Kagome enough to realize that she would resent and rebel should he attempt to force her to bend to his will. It was Mitsukai that made him the most uncertain; he feared her reaction to him. It was for that reason he wished to set up a meeting between the three of them as soon as possible. 

He gave Kagome, a small enough squeeze that it appeared almost accidental, and sat her down as if she were the most fragile creature in existence. Today they would discuss their daughter and the part he planned to play in her future. He also wanted to ascertain, the reason behind Mitsukai's lack of human heritage.

Her heritage and bloodline bothered him little, though he was not unpleased that she was youkai instead of hanyou. He was more concerned with who daughter was rather that what she was. The realization both troubled and startled him. Kagome had asked him if he would want Mitsukai if she was hanyou and much to his own amazement he found that the answer was overwhelmingly yes. 

"Geez, Sesshoumaru warn me next time," Kagome mumbled still slightly disoriented from the flight.

Her knees buckled and he caught her effortlessly by the shoulders. He looked at her with concern eyes wondering at her sudden weakness and grew grave when he realized that seventeen years was not such a short time for a human. She was no longer the fifteen-year-old girl fought beside all those years ago but a woman nearing middle age. 

She blushed and smiled weakly at him before reaching up and running her hand lightly over his face. She marveled at the fact that the injury she had accidentally inflicted had already healed so not even the barest pinkness remained. It was impressive and more than a little frightening. She shivered as he pressed a kiss into the hand that stroked his face tenderly. 

A frown graced his elegant features as he pushed her away gently and bent to retrieve her bags, which had amazingly managed to be transported with them. Idly she wondered if it was indeed something he intended. Not that he would actually admit to something happening as an accident. She followed him up the short flight of stairs, as he walked in an elegant gait up, to the front door of what she assumed was his home. 

He lived in a rather wealthy neighborhood, filled with doctors, lawyers and other professional people. It was oddly residential and not a place that she would ever expect Sesshoumaru to reside. The laughter of children could be heard from the neighboring yard. If any of them had noticed their unusual mode of travel they gave no indication.

"They are the children of my servants," he answered to her unspoken question.

Kagome gazed at him with wide eyes then flicked her eyes to the children playing merrily nearby. 

"They're youkai?" she asked in amazement

Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment then back at the children. There were six in total two of them youkai, a hanyou and the rest fully human. The human boys were descendents of his old ward as was the small hanyou girl. Their parents served him as Rin had, offering unquestioning loyalty and devotion.

In return he protected and cared for them as if their were his blood kin. He was especially fond of the hanyou, Tsuki, for her fearless spirit reminded him the most of his little Rin. He showed her no favoritism over her fully human brothers. Favoritism only bred resentment, a lesson he learned long ago. 

"A few of them," he answered flatly as he turned to unlock his door. 

The smell of salt, drifted to his nose followed quickly by Kagome's quiet sobs. He frowned, uncertain as to what had upset her. 

"All this time I…,"she murmured as sobs wracked her body. 

Kagome covered her face with her hands in effort to hide her tears. The last person she wanted to cry in front of again was Sesshoumaru. She mumbled incoherently, due to the sobs that bubbled out of her throat. The sobs turned into wails and Sesshoumaru pulled her hands from her face and pulled her into a tight embrace. 

Her tears both confused and concerned him. What did she care that his servants had children? She looked up at him, her vision blurry from her tears. He wore his bored slightly amused mask and extracted her from his embrace or rather tried too. 

Without warning their bodies crashed into each other. Her lips burned against his as they stumbled into the small foyer. She pulled his shirt violently, causing the buttons to snap off and strike the walls with a responding clatter. Suddenly, her long legs were wrapped around his waist as if they simply materialized there as her mouth fed upon his. He slammed her against the front door closing it with a thud. 

He growled lowly in his throat and she pressed her body against his as if she were trying to crawl through him. Sesshoumaru moved his head to the side, to say something but she caught his face between her hands and pressed another searing kiss to his lips. In one fluid motion he pulled her knit top over her head. Keep her eyes locked with his, she looped one arm around his neck to steady herself and with the other she fumbled desperately, with the button of his jeans. 

He set her down abruptly, intent on stopping this before it went any further. Insistently she tugged at the fastening of his pants and when the button proved too difficult, she caressed him through the thick denim. He exhaled sharply, but managed to capture her hands in his. Her touch increased his aching for her tremendously, but he would not allow this to continue. 

His vision had reddened and he knew that his eyes were likely filled with pinpricks of scarlet. The change had not come due to anger, though he was starting to feel the burning edge of rage, but from ardor. It frightened him, just how much he wanted this woman. 

Kagome's breasts heaved as she panted and her eyes were alight with passion. His eyes fell upon the scars that marred her skin. The scars that crisscrossed her chest and shoulders were horrid injuries, but did nothing to diminish her beauty in his eyes. She must have noticed where his eyes had wandered, for she suddenly became self-conscious and averted her eyes to the floor. 

He had intended to allay her fears when he tipped his head down to kiss the worst of the scars and then he ran his tongue over the jagged tissue. The marks despite, their jagged appearance, were slick and smooth beneath the gentle strokes of his tongue. She uttered a passion filled moan and arched her back as his tongue trailed lower to her breast. Sesshoumaru's fingertips traced were his tongue had and she responded by trailing her slender hands up his smooth stomach and splayed her fingers along his ribcage. 

She dipped her head down to drag her tongue across a taut stomach muscle up to his left nipple. It was her next action that caused the remainder of his tenuous control to falter. Kagome flicked her tongue over his nipple and suckled at it lightly before, biting down hard enough to draw a fine trickle of blood.

She smiled a secret; seductive smile as she careful licked the blood from her full lips. Hearing his hiss of pleasure she tipped her head to place a light kiss, on the wounded piece of flesh. With a possessive growl he lifted her up once more and set her roughly on the small love seat. He kissed her deeply as she managed to finally unbutton his pants and he fumbled with the ties of her wrap around skirt. He locked his eyes with hers, giving her one last chance to back down. She answered him by pulling him down to meet her parted lips. 

**

Hours later Kagome awoke surrounded by dark hued silk sheets and strong arms. Silken strands of silver-white hair clung to her nude form, tickling her like thousands of tiny fingertips. It was as if his hair was caressing her body, as his hands had done hours earlier. 

Kagome blinked at the moonlight that streamed through the bedrooms sheer curtains to highlight their nude forms. The last several hours were a blur in her mind. She could not remember exactly when they finally managed to make it too his bedroom. Shame filled tears prick her eyes and a strangled sob escaped her lips.

"What have I done?" she whispered tearfully. 

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes open slightly and as if sensing her distress, tightened his arms about her fragile form. He mumbled something soothing but, incoherent as he urged her to lay her head on his shoulder. 

Kagome went completely still in his embrace, praying he would drift back to sleep. She did not want to face him at the moment. Did not want to explain the awful truth. She had used him tonight as she had seventeen years prior. Hot tears streaked down her face and the youkai beside her instinctually began to stroke her hair.

"Shh…I love you," he murmured tenderly, his voice thick with sleep. 

His eyes glowed dimly in the darkness as he opened them once more. The taiyoukai yawned as he struggled to awaken. Kagome wiped her tears away with the heel of her hand and pressed a kiss to his temple. She stroked his face lovingly and nuzzled into his neck. His eyes drifted shut once more and he signed in contentment. As she thought he was not fully awake, merely alerted by her distress. 

Almost of their own accord, her fingertips traced one of the dark magenta stripes that graced his cheek. They, like the crescent moon on his forehead had appeared during their lovemaking and she had been too distracted to ask why. If he could conceal his markings then perhaps he could teach their daughter to do so, as well. Then Mitsukai could lead some semblance of a normal life. As normal a life as one could have being the daughter of a powerful taiyoukai. 

Sesshoumaru stirred again. Kagome froze, frighten that he may have fully awoke. She sighed in relief when his arms loosened and he rolled into a more comfortable position. Kagome released the breath that she had not realized she had been holding and sat up slowly. She gathered the silk sheets around her as she slid carefully out of bed. 

As she stood in the faint moonlight she could not help but gaze at Sesshoumaru's sleeping form. Once again his beauty awed her. His hair and cheeks shone with a near ethereal luminescence that had nothing to do with the glimmering moonlight. There was no denying her body's attraction for him, but she did not love him. She could not love him, not when she owed her heart to Inuyasha. That he was in love, with her, made it all the more painful. 

She walked quietly to the bed and pulled the blanket over him. She kissed him once lightly on the lips, then on the forehead as she whispered, "I'm sorry." 

She glided silently to door and spared him once last look before closing the heavy oak door quietly behind her. She tip toed through the darken hallways to the small foyer where their clothing still lay scattered about the small room. Dropping the sheet, she dressed quickly. She noted with a sigh, that she could not find her bra in the darkness but did not dare turn on a light. 

Quickly she gathered the remainder of her belongings including her heavy purchases from the grocery store. Hefted one the heavy bags, she considered leaving them. It was after all several blocks to the bus station. Much to her annoyance one of the plastic bags split, spilling it contents to the teak wood floor with a loud clatter. 

Kagome hissed as she began picking up the small cans. She considered leaving them where they lay, and fleeing, for no doubt the noise awoke Sesshoumaru. Seconds crawled by and no one came to investigate. She sighed in relief as she began shoving the spilt cans into one of the remaining bags. 

She had dozens of small narrow cans that she barely remembered purchasing, absentmindedly she glanced at one of the labels. It was the pineapple her daughter had requested. Her hand went to the bridge of her nose as she felt the pangs of guilt. She had been gone all-day and part of the night and never called home. Her mother and daughter were undoubtedly worried; they had probably even called Souta to help look for her. 

Yet, that was nearly insignificant to the realization that for the first time in many years, she and Mitsukai had not done their yearly birthday ritual. It was something they did together, every year since Mitsukai could walk. On the day before her daughter's birthday they would close the shrine to visitors and allow Mitsukai to go outdoors. When she was very little she would run and play until she was utterly exhausted. 

Sometimes much to their dismay, she would play in the koi pond. Hours upon hours she would sit, perched on the small bridge that crossed the diameter of the small pond. There she sat poised, with the patient stillness of a predator as the fish swam beneath the crystalline water. It was never certain how she selected her prey, but after several moments her claws would lash out at her intended victim, catching and often killing it instantly. 

__

"Mommy! Jii-chan!" she would cry happily as she clapped her little hands. _"I made the fishies sleepy."_

It was never in cruelty, just childhood innocence. Mitsukai never understood her capacity for destruction. Until recently at least. 

She would take Mitsukai indoors to get her changed, into dry clothes, while jii-chan removed the 'sleeping' fish. Thankfully, she soon lost interest in the koi. They were simply too easy for her to catch. She moved on to lizards and fast moving rodents. Mitsukai was better at catching mice than any cat. It was ironic considering she was of the canine persuasion of youkai. 

Kagome gazed once more down the long hallway that led to Sesshoumaru's bedroom. She should at least leave him a note. Although she was uncertain what one would write as a parting note to a second one-night stand, that was also the father of her child. It was not as if she had much experience in these types of situations. 

Sesshoumaru was the first and only man to ever touch her. Kagome sighed and shook her head. She could not face him right now, her shame was simply too great. She would worry about it later, at the moment she was more worried about alleviating stress she hard carelessly inflicted upon her child. She opened the door as quietly as possible and slipped out doors. The moon lit her way as she began walking down the walk that led to the street. 

Sesshoumaru watched her from his bedroom window as she walked down the long cobblestone walk that led to his home to the street. He had awoken in time to hear her apology. Her words both sickened and stabbed at his soul. It was all too apparent that she had used him this evening, though his pride would scarcely admit it. He had used her as well, but that realization brought him small comfort. He closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the window. Again, as he had time and time before he wished he could exorcize these feelings he held for her.

Logic and reason abandoned him once again with her. Never had he been so tempted by the powers of the flesh. He had proven too weak to fight the power she held over him. He wondered if she knew of his weakness and used it against him. It was time such as these he was reminded that he was indeed his father's son. He was living proof that youkai do indeed love, strongly, though not necessarily wisely. 

A/N

Well, that's chapter 6. As usual it's not betaed and rather poorly written. I don't think the content in this chapter is above a rating of 'R' but if it is please do the considerate thing and **tell **me rather than reporting me. The sexual content is not completely pointless, and does have some bearing on the plot. Trust me.=) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:

Silver moonlight streamed through Mitsukai's window highlighting, her slender form in glowing halo. She lifted her head weakly from the pages of her book, which she had been reading while waiting for her mother. Dull gold eyes flicked around the barren walls of her room. It seemed so empty without its usual clutter. 

In a fit of rage, she had thrown away her drawings and packed away her books. It was as if she could no longer bear to look upon her own belongings. Tiny scraps of tape and paper still clung to the walls, remnants of the drawing's hasty removal. The walls looked beyond barren, they appeared wounded. Tiredly she rolled to a sitting position. She gulped as a wave of nausea flowed through her. 

Eyes wide, she pushed away from the bed and bolted from her bedroom. She barely made it to the bathroom before retching what little she had in her stomach. Cold sweat broke over her body and her head pounded. Mitsukai had always been healthy, never catching the common aliments her family contracted, making this bout of illness extremely worrisome. That is, if this had not become an almost routine occurrence. 

Lately she had begun to have headaches and bouts of nausea for no perceptible reason. It was only rarely at first, only happening when she was particularly stressed, but after her attack it became more frequent. She had never told her mother about the incidences. Mama would only worry. 

She crumpled on the floor as if in supplication and clutched at her abdomen. She panted and took several deep breaths in the attempt to keep from vomiting once more. It had been over a day since she had eaten, making her stomach's spasms all the more painful. Her grandmother had tried to force her to eat and eventually she had relented. She had barely managed to finish her miso soup before throwing up. Grandmother had not witnessed the incident. She had already left to go look for Mama. 

Eventually the pain and nausea eased and she managed to pull herself to her feet. A sour frown crossed Mitsukai's, features when she glimpsed herself in the bathroom mirror. She did not recognize the person that stared back at her. The girl, that could not be her, was pale, almost ghostly. The fine bones of her face seemed barely contained beneath ashen skin. Dim golden eyes stared back at her dispassionately from sunken sockets. Even the markings on her face seemed faded.

Mitsukai eyed her reflection as she filled the sink with warm water. She felt marginally better. She washed her face carefully, wiping away the sticky substance that clung to her lips and chin. The girl in the mirror mimicked her actions and watched her with bottomless eyes.

Mitsukai glared at her reflection, before like a viper, her delicate fist struck out. A shatter echoed throughout the shrine as the mirror cracked into a spider web pattern beneath her closed fist. She smirked at the shattered mirror, having chased her tormentor away. Her reflection was splintered into many panes; at least the girl in the mirror was no longer mocking her.

She felt extremely smug with herself, until someone rapped lightly at the bathroom door. Sniffing lightly she determined the identity of the knocker. Though she knew it was a trivial act, the person could be of only three people and knew it was neither she nor her mother. 

"Mitsukai?" called a worried voice from outside the door.

Mitsukai closed her eyes and sighed. Her grandmother would not understand she had to break the mirror. She had too! Her grandmother knocked again this time louder and more urgent. Then the doorknob began to turn. With inhuman speed Mitsukai streaked across the bathroom and grabbed the knob holding it fast. 

The room spun at her sudden movement and she swallowed the bile that rose to the back of her throat. Her grandmother pulled ineffectually at the knob. It would be of no use, Mitsukai was many times stronger than she. Mitsukai bit her lip as she kept her easy hold on the door. She heard her grandmother huff in annoyance as she attempted to turn the handle once more. 

"I'm not dressed Baachan," she lied as she placed her foot on the corner of the door to free her hands so she could press them against her lips. 

Her grandmother released the door suddenly. Mitsukai smirked, as she too released her hold, she knew this game well. The door opened, slightly with a creak and Mitsukai blocked it with her foot. She heard her grandmother sigh in defeat. 

"I heard a crash are you alright, dear?" her grandmother asked worriedly.

Mitsukai looked over her shoulder at the broken mirror then back at the door. Dozens of her reflections stared back at her.

"I'm fine," she replied calmly, from beneath her hands.

"What happened?" her grandmother asked concern evident in her voice. 

Mitsukai glared at the door, then back at the mirror. Her grandmother would not understand. How could she when she could not explain it to herself? Unable to think of an adequate lie she changed the subject.

"Did you find Mama?"

Asako frowned at the door and her granddaughter beyond, unsure how to answer. She had not found Kagome. Her employers had not seen her, nor had the few friends she had not managed to fully chase away. In desperation she had called the police, who had informed her, that unless Kagome had been missing over twenty-four hours their hands were tied. If Mitsukai knew, she would undoubtedly leave the shrine to begin looking on her own. 

"She was called into work," Asako lied.

Mitsukai's expression grew dark realizing her grandmother had just lied to her. She was uncertain exactly how she knew. It could have been the way grandmother's pulse sped up slightly or the slight change in scent, but she knew. 

"Oh okay," Mitsukai answered, doing her best to sound convinced. 

Asako smiled slightly at the door, but could to fully squelch the nagging guilt. She did not approve of lying under any circumstances and lying to Mitsukai about her mother seemed doubly wrong. It was odd but Mitsukai did not seem all that upset that her mother was still missing. Perhaps she had truly believed the fabrication. Then again, when she truly wished to, Mitsukai could bury her feelings beneath a façade of cool stoicism. 

"Can I fix you something to eat before I lay back down?" Asako asked in attempt to coax the young youkai from the bathroom. 

"I'm not really hungry," Mitsukai replied softly.

The very thought of eating anything made her stomach twist. Mitsukai frowned at the door and sighed realizing she could not remain in the bathroom forever. Sighing she opened the door, she would have to explain the destruction eventually. She watched as her grandmother's eyes flicked briefly to the mirror and back at her as if expecting an explaination. Mitsukai remained silent and bowed her head.

Asako gazed at her one and only grandchild with a critical eye. Mitsukai for some reason, known only unto her had shattered the bathroom mirror. The girl always had bouts of destructive behavior. Her destructiveness occurred with less frequency over the years as the child learned her own strength and her extremely limited weaknesses. Rarely did she consciously choose to destroy something; destruction merely followed her like an ill begotten comrade. Mitsukai was a creature born into captivity and then forcibly caged for her protection. 

She frowned at her granddaughter's willowy and painfully thin frame. The girl, like her mother simply would not eat enough to sustain her. It was something that always worried her and now slightly frightened her. 

Asako touched Mitsukai's chin lightly causing the girl's flat gold eyes to meet hers.

"Please eat something." Asako pleaded. "For me, Mitsukai-chan." she added patting the girl on the shoulder

Mitsukai managed a weak smile and nodded in agreement. Victorious, her grandmother beamed a smile at her and dragged her to the kitchen. 

**

Mitsukai lingered at the small kitchen table after her grandmother had returned to bed. Predictably she had only managed to eat a few bites of scrambled eggs before retching once more. Her grandmother had not mentioned the broken mirror or the piles of books on the curb. A part of Mitsukai wished she had. 

She rose slowly from the table on legs almost too weak to stand. She licked her lips as she steadied herself, unsure why she felt so horrid. It was nothing, she assured herself. It was most likely just the flu or other common ailment. Just because she had never been sick before did not mean she could not be. Satisfied with her own logic she returned to her room and collapsed on her bed.

Hours later as the sun ate away at the night sky; Kagome trudged up the shrine steps. She was exhausted, sore and achy, most of which was not caused, by the long trek from the bus station. Her wristwatch chirped merrily, signaling she had two hours before work. 

She groaned as she shifted her bags into one hand as she fumbled for her keys. She could shower and change before having to leave again if she hurried. She pushed the door open with her shoulder and set down her groceries just inside the entrance. Glancing around the house it was apparent that her mother and daughter were still sleeping. She would check on Mitsukai and leave her a note before she went to work. 

Kagome winced as a hot pain, seared through her when rolled her shoulders. Confused, she pulled moved the collar of her knit sweater to examine her right shoulder. Unlike her left shoulder the right retained its smooth creamy perfection. However a dark bruise, accompanied by the unmistakable indention of Sesshoumaru's fangs, now marred that perfection. * '_As if I don't not have enough scars'_, she thought sourly as she covered her shoulder.

"Mama?" Called a voice from upstairs. 

Kagome winced as she remembered just how sensitive her daughter's nose was. She had wanted to at least shower before checking on her daughter. Sesshoumaru's scent and that of their activities undoubtedly covered her completely. She planned to tell Mitsukai about him today and the nature of her existence. However, she did not wish to do so while she reeked of him. It could not be helped now. She could not very well ask Mitsukai to wait until she bathed, not after she had been missing for nearly twenty-four hours. 

Kagome slowly pushed the door that led to Mitsukai's room. The door's hinges creaked ominously as she slipped into the dimly lit room. She stopped abruptly when she saw the dramatic rearrangement of the bedroom's contents. Mitsukai had moved all the heavy furniture against the far wall except for her narrow bed. That she pulled to the center of the room, directly below a low hanging light. The naked bulb swung back and forth as if it had just been struck. 

The shadows grew thicker and danced around Mitsukai as she lay perfectly still on the narrow bed. Sensing someone had entered the room she rolled to her side allowed her golden eyes to drift open. Clutched to her thin chest was a stuffed animal she had not played with since she was a very small girl. 

"Happy Birthday, sweetie," Kagome exclaimed as she sat beside her daughter on the bed. 

Mitsukai smiled slightly as her mother pet her head. Her head throbbed and she was uncertain if her mother was truly here or if she were dreaming. She only wished, real or no, that Mama would not speak so loudly.

"Hi, Mama," she whispered, even her own voice was painful to her ears.

Kagome smiled down at her daughter. Kagome's gray eyes cast about the room and they froze when they saw yet another obvious change. All Mitsukai's careful drawings were gone; ripped away so that only the frayed corners dotted the walls. 

"Where are your drawings?" She asked in bafflement. 

"I was tired of them," Mitsukai explained in a pained whisper. 

Mitsukai's eyes slid shut once more and she set her head in her mother's lap. She hissed when her mother's wristwatch chirped. The sound already annoying on its own seemed magnified to an excruciating level. Pain throbbed behind her eyes, the sensation akin to being stabbed with tiny pins. Mitsukai shuddered, prompting her mother to pull the blanket up under her chin as if she were cold.

Kagome frowned at the empty room, then down at her daughter. The room was creepy in its emptiness, almost tomblike. She bent down and pressed a kiss to the girl's temple and rose from the bed. Mitsukai's behavior was odd; Kagome was certain she angry with her and knew of no way to earn forgiveness. Regardless, it would have to wait until this afternoon. She had only minutes to spare before leaving for work. . 

"Can you stay home with me today?" Mitsukai asked her voice barely above a whisper.

Guilty she winced has she stroked her daughter's hair as if she were a pet. She wanted to stay but could not she have missed too many days already. Considering her job did not know she had a daughter, she could not very well use her as an excuse. 

Misty, I can't miss any more work," she began but stopped when Mitsukai's already downcast face fell.

"Okay," Mitsukai intoned softly and without emotion. 

Kagome flinched at the tone. It sounded so much like Sesshoumaru. Guilt welled within her once more. There was no excuse for the way she treated him. It would be sore spot between them one that could make cooperation difficult. She ran her fingers down her daughter's cheek before saying with a sincere smile,

"But I tell you what. When I get off we'll do something fun just you and me. Okay?"

Mitsukai blinked rapidly to keep the tears that suddenly welled in her eyes from falling. She wanted scream at her mother to stay and hold her. Perhaps the pain would lessen if she did. When she attempted to voice her plea all that she managed to murmur was a feeble.

"Okay."

Kagome pressed a light kiss to her daughter's lips then her forehead. A concerned look flitted across her features when she felt her clammy her daughter's flesh was. Mitsukai rolled away from her and buried her head back into her pillows. 

"See you this afternoon," she whispered rising from the bed, but not before giving her daughter one last pat.

Mitsukai managed a small jerky nod and listened for her door to close before sobbing piteously into her pillow. 

**

The bus ride to the bookstore in which she worked had been quiet and uneventful. She even managed to take a small nap before reaching her destination. The moment she stepped off the bus she was grabbed around the waist and pulled on to the street. She squeaked in surprise, and then glowered when she realized the identity of the one who held her. 

"Sesshoumaru put me down," she demanded.

The youkai said nothing but continued to carry her until the reached a rather nice convertible. He then unceremoniously dumped her in the passenger's seat then strode around to the opposite side. It took a few moments before she disentangled her limbs enough to glare at him. 

"What the fuck is your problem!?" she yelled angrily as she attempted to climb out of the car. 

Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the belt loop and pulled her back into her seat. Ignoring her furious glare he started his car. 

"Dammit Sesshoumaru I'm going to be late for work," she screeched. 

He spared her a bored glance before replying, "You have no other job than to care for our child."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him, and then sighed in defeat. "Please I need this job," she pleaded.

Sesshoumaru pointedly ignored her protestation as continued to drive in the direction of her home. 

"Look, if you're upset about last night I'm sorry. I just needed time to think," she said as she chewed her lip and looked at him with a pleading expression.

"You have already apologized," he hissed through a clenched jaw. 

Kagome paled under the realization that he was awake when she left last night and perhaps had been all along. She looked away from his clenched profile and stared out to the open road. Neither willing to talk about their shared intimacy. 

They continued the drive in silence until they reached the shrine. Together they exited the car and glared at each other from across the hood. 

"Take me back **now**," she demanded.

"Do not presume that you may make demands of me, simply because you bore my child," he hissed dangerously.

"That job is how I support **our** child," she sneered hotly. 

Sesshoumaru's face returned to its blank stoic mask before he replied, "Unnecessary, I have means to support you both."

Kagome snorted and turned her back to him. "I don't _need_ or _want_ your help," she declared recklessly.

Sesshoumaru laughed low and dangerously causing Kagome to turn around in utter shock. He stalked towards her with catlike grace and entwined his fingers in her ebon hair. He ran one clawed hand down her cheek. Kagome's wary look faded as she sighed in content pleased that his anger had diminished. Then without warning his fingers, fisted painfully into her hair and she was pulled forward to meet his molten gaze.

"I care not what you want, bitch," he uttered in a seething hiss, moments before shoving her away. 

**

A/N:

* Just to clear up confusion. He bit her because it was kinky and she bit him first. It's not some animalist claim. I am aware that the bite thing is a common mating thing in fanfics. But to me it makes little sense considering youkai don't really seem to scar. So would they have such a marriage symbol? 

Yay! I gave Mitsukai a psychosis, not only that I gave her a mysterious aliment **™.** Aren't I a sweetheart? Blah this is one of those icky transitional chapters I can't stand. I think this chapter has made me dipped back down into the mold category of like. Everyone is evil in this chapter except for Mitsy-chan whom I've deemed necessary to torment some more. It's all for a reason trust me.. And even if you don't be nice and pretend you do. Like usual this is proofed but unbetaed. 

Usually I'm too lazy to do review responses but a few questions have been asked so I thought I'd answer them. 

Why is Mitsukai so weak? 

Answer: She's not. In fact she's demonically strong. She's not as physically strong as Sesshoumaru for several reasons. 1.) She's young, barely 16. 2.) She's female. Girls just don't have the upper body strength men do. 3.) Sesshoumaru has combat experience, plus he's most certainly done activity to build his strength, whereas the most strenuous thing Mitsukai has done besides kill her attacker in chapter one was probably move a bookshelf. 

Does Mitsukai have Sesshoumaru's powers?

Answer: Yep, but she's doesn't know how to use them or that she even has them so in a way you could consider her not having them. 

Does Mitsukai have Miko powers? 

Answer: Nope. I stand by my belief that the nature of miko powers. (Purification of youki) would make it impossible for such powers to manifest within her. 

Will Kagome get pregnant again?

Answer: At present time no. This may change. Considering having lots of unprotected sex with a demon lord (or anyone) may cause that. It's like a side effect. Maybe Sesshou should wear a warning label?=) 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:

Kagome stumbled and would have fallen if Sesshoumaru had not have caught her by her elbow. She wrenched her arm free violently and glared at him with hated filled eyes. Sesshoumaru's regarded her with complete indifference even though inwardly he was seething. He was angry with her and the situation. She was being deliberately difficult and he had not intention of fighting with her. 

Their own petty conflicts could be put aside for the time being. He longed to know his daughter. He had already missed too much irreplaceable time. Kagome's declarations that she neither wanted nor needed his help wounded him. Although it did not truly matter, he did not have to help her to aid their daughter. If he had to he would separate them, but that was his last resort. 

Heavy storm clouds drifted over the sun darkening the area for a brief moment. A soft breeze combed through their hair as a stroke of lighting followed by answering thunder struck. The skies were turbulent as if mirroring the anger hidden within them. Kagome rubbed her head lightly. His intent had not been to harm her, but to press his dominance. She refused to be ruled, especially by the likes of him. 

Kagome's glare faded and a cruel smirk took its place. She took several careful steps forward and laid her palms flat on his chest. Sesshoumaru watched her with cold eyes, but did not push her away. Taking his lack of response for acquiesce she slid her hands up his chest and circled her arms around his neck. 

He tensed visibly and began to pull away. Kagome responded by pulling herself up to his waiting mouth. Sesshoumaru stood statue still as her lips worked against his unresponsive ones. She huffed in annoyance and deepened the kiss. It was her way of punishing him. When one is determined to harm another they invariably find a way. She, who could not physically injure him, attacked his heart. He wrenched away from her and held her at arms length. 

"I will see her now," he said brusquely and released her. 

Lightning clashed and thunder reverberated dramatically across the sky as if in agreement. Rain; gentle at first, then building into a shower of icy needles began to cascade down upon them. Fury chased across his golden eyes. It was but a glance, a mere glimmer, but enough to cause many a creature, both weak and powerful to crumble. Kagome had witnessed it before and remained decidedly unimpressed. 

He could hurt her, kill her easily, but he would not. He loved her and therefore he was powerless against her, or so she believed. Without a word, he brushed past her and towards the living area of the shrine.

"Wait," she pleaded as she snagged his elbow.

Sesshoumaru stopped but did not turn around. He stood in silence as the rain pelted him, causing his hair to plaster against his pale cheeks and his clothes to cling to him. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"Not like this," she whispered as she pressed her face into the center of his back.

Kagome marveled how warm his skin was despite the freezing rain. In spite of herself she huddled in that warmth and rubbed her cheek against his back like a cat. Sesshoumaru gripped her arms painfully, signaling he wanted the action ceased. He was furious with her and perhaps rightfully so. Sesshoumaru uttered a sound somewhere between a growl and a sigh and pushed her arms from him. 

He stood there unmoving for a moment, and then continued his determined path. She jogged across the sodden lawn to stand before him. He gazed at her with dispassionate eyes. 

"I need more time, Sesshoumaru," she stated with the barest hint of pleading in her voice. 

Sesshoumaru frowned forbiddingly at her. She seemed bound and determined to keep him from his daughter. He had yet to understand the reason. His logical mind told him that it would undoubtedly be stressful on the child. Especially considering she was ignorant of her heritage. His daughter's ignorance had left him, a being prideful of his lineage, with no small amount of outrage. His instincts however, reminded him that the longer Mitsukai remained unaware the more difficult it would be for her to adapt.

"You have had seventeen years."

Kagome exhaled and closed her eyes. It was not that she did not wish Sesshoumaru and Mitsukai to meet or perhaps it was. She was relieved to discover the taiyoukai had survived to modern times, but now she was afraid. With Sesshoumaru here all her failings would come to light. He would not mention them, for he seldom mentioned anything. There would always be the lingering of guilt and doubt. Bitter reminders of how she failed in Mitsukai's upbringing. Despite all her sheltering and mothering Mitsukai still managed to take a life. Yet, beyond the guilt was the realization that she could safely deposit Mitsukai into her father's hands and walk away.

They could both have the lives they were supposed to have. Mitsukai would be sad and she would probably cry, but in the end she would get over it and be all right. Mitsukai would be happy. A small portion of her soul told her that this was the life that fate chose for her. Who was she to rebel? 

She bit her lip harshly then played the last card she had, "Please, I will tell her everything, but I…**we**..need time. If you just charge in there like it's some sort of battle she'll….."

Sesshoumaru looked at her blankly, his lips smoothing into a fine line. Kagome shook her head and said her voice filled thick with false tears, "If you love me you won't, not like this."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly and relief slid across her pretty features. She gasped when he grasped her chin firmly and forced her to look him in the eye. 

"Understand this Kagome," he began, his voice a low hiss. "I care more for our child, than I could _ever_ for you."

He released her without a further word and turned on his heel. It was a fluid movement he often did when he was angered or upset. The movement was infinitely less dramatic without the trappings of the Sengoku Jidai. The meaning however was still clear and she dare not disobey. Without a word she followed behind him and into his car. 

**

Hours later they lay in one another's arms as the rain poured dismally outside his window. She collapsed on top of him with her cheek pressed against his broad chest as she panted. His long slender hands circled loosely around her back and his chin rested on the top of her head. 

He agreed that discussing Mitsukai someplace private had been reasonable. Events that transpired between her mother and he were simply not for her young ears. It had not been his intention to bed her again, not that he was completely opposed to the idea. Unfortunately for all his good intentions he fell into old habits, rather than paying attention to his soul.

Sesshoumaru stroked her hair as he watched the rain teem outside his bedroom window. Sometime between, the split second the cry of pleasure escaped her lips, and the look of guilt that flashed across her face, he dared to believe they had a chance of being happy.

Kagome uttered a small content sigh and placed a kiss on his chest. He tightened his arms about her fragile form and placed a chaste kiss on her brow. 

"If we keep this up I'm going to get pregnant," Kagome murmured wryly.

"Was having my child so terrible?" he asked softly as he ran a single finger down her cheek. 

"No," she admitted softly, as she twirled a length of his hair between her fingers. 

A smile almost formed on his lips. While they were not conversing on what he wanted to speak of at least they were talking. It was, however small, progress. Kagome chuckled lightly and smiled. She was suddenly the young beautiful woman he fell in love with all those years ago. Kagome propped herself on one elbow, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. 

"Well, if you're asking about the thirty seven and a half hours of labor, _without_ an epidural, then yeah it was pretty rough," she corrected with a small smile.

"Thirty seven," he repeated, his eyes widened slightly in shock. 

He knew little of human anatomy and even less of their reproduction. The birthing of youkai-blooded children was dangerous, often fatal to the human mothers. Many died in labor or soon afterwards. Among those that did manage to survive the delivery, such as Inuyasha's mother, often had health problems. Mitsukai's birth must have been excruciating for Kagome. That she was able to endure was nothing short of miraculous. 

Kagome ran her tongue over his skin, and then blew on the moistened flesh, almost laughing when he shivered. She smirked mischievously

"Thirty seven and a half."

She pulled herself into a sitting position and straddled him. Kagome was smiling now, her eyes glowing with happiness. As if by magic, she was the young innocent Kagome again, with soft eyes and easy smiles. It was a rare glimpse at her long abandoned innocence and something he would cherish eternally. 

"She was so tiny, fuzzy and pink," she whispered her voice filled with maternal pride and love. 

Impulsively she bent at the waist to place a playful kiss on the tip of his nose. Such happiness was contagious and he captured her lips with his. Sesshoumaru locked his arms around her back and rolled them so that he hovered above her. Kagome laughed, a happy girlish sound and he rewarded her with a small smile. She playfully tweaked his nose and smiled wistfully.

"Heh, Souta was so disappointed that she didn't have dog ears."

He eyed her playfully and she flashed him a bemused look. A light frown crossed his features; he did not recognize the name. 

"Souta?" 

"My younger brother, he moved out a couple years ago, Misty was so heartbroken. He was only ten when she was born so he's more like a big brother than uncle," she explained as her hands stroked the small of his back. 

Sesshoumaru cuddled to her side and tucked her between his arm and chest. He laid his chin on her head and idly ran his fingertips down her arm. He allowed her to continue speaking uninterrupted. 

"He's a teacher, and so he tutors her. Mitsukai is so smart it's amazing. She can comprehend subjects that baffle me, but at the same time she's very naïve," she explained, her voice sounding light and joyful.

Sesshoumaru kissed the back of her hand gently and urged her to continue. Kagome bit her lip and smiled, her eyes turned heaven ward as if trying to remember. This was the first time she truly was able to brag about her beloved child. She sat up completely and wrapped the blankets around her. She pulled her knees up to her chin and smiled down at him. 

"Right after she was born. And I mean _right_ after she could crawl," she said in awe. 

Sesshoumaru nodded, such was typical for a youkai child.

"I completely freaked the first time I went to feed her and she wasn't in her crib. She would never stay in the thing. Even then she didn't like to be caged……"

Her words stopped abruptly and a choked wail escaped her throat. Concerned he sat up and pulled her to him. She was crying now, her thin shoulders shaking with her sobs. He rocked her gently as one would do a small child. Eventually her tears abated.

"She should have been Inuyasha's," she gasped miserably.

Sesshoumaru could not contain the vicious growl that spilled out of his throat. He rose abruptly and pulled on his pants. At that moment he was angrier than he had ever been in his existence. His body trembled in his rage and he could feel his eyes reddening. It took every ounce of his control not to lash out at the woman. Instead he gathered her clothes from the floor and threw them at her. 

"What will you do?" she asked suddenly, her voice harsh and accusing.

Confusion mixed with bitter rage flowed over his elegant features. He did not trust himself to speak and so instead said nothing. She pulled on her clothes quickly a scowl twisting her pretty features. 

"You that is so cold and unfeeling. How can you possibly understand her? What will you do when she cries, when life just happens to be too much for her? What will you do?" she sneered nastily and her tone was mocking. 

All emotion faded from the taiyoukai's face; further fueling Kagome's irrational rage. She was not angry with him, but herself. A small twist part of her wanted him to hurt her, to make her suffer. After all she who harmed so many, certainly deserved to be punished. He would not punish her, only stand there looking at her with his blank eyes. The weight behind those eyes was frightening as if they could bore into her soul. Then with all the hate she could muster she screamed the words that were certain to galvanize his anger. 

"You can't fuck her to make her feel better!"

Sesshoumaru merely glared at her when she next spoke his voice was low and without emotion, "I have never just _fucked_you."

Kagome blinked in shock and confusion at his calm and rational tone. She had expected outrage. He was once again the calm stoic lord and it irritated her beyond measure.

"What does that suppose to mean?" she snapped.

Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment, then pulled on the rest of his clothing. What she thought was pity flashed in his eyes. He breathed a tired sigh and ran a clawed hand through his hair. He was weary of this and of her. When he next spoke his tone was calm, if a touch condescending. 

"When you figure it out congratulate yourself, on being an adult. In the meantime get out of my house."

He strode out of the bedroom and out of his home. The irrational urge to flee anywhere as long as it was away from her was incredibly strong. The rain continued to pour and with it tiny pieces of hail. They pelted him unforgivingly as he walked, but he paid it little heed. 

Inexplicably a back draft of air struck him, tussling his soaked hair and clothing. The unmistakable sensation of youki caressed his senses. The wind died as suddenly as it came to reveal a dark haired female.

"Kagura," he addressed mildly.

Kagura rose from her half bowed position and straightened. She nodded respectfully at her master before frowning. Sesshoumaru was definitely agitated which would make the delivery of her message all the more unpleasant. At least, she noted with a sigh, that Sesshoumaru was not one to kill the messenger, not usually. '_It's not my problem_,' she thought to herself. _'Kouga is the one who screwed up.'_

In any case Kagura bowed respectfully. Even after Naraku's death, she carried the stigma of being one of his detachments. Throughout the centuries she learned that a minute amount of respect could turn the tide in her favor. Such niceties were wasted on Sesshoumaru. He was one that once he decided to kill, no amount of prostration, would ensure your survival. Her crimson gaze flicked to his. He wore his bored, almost amused mask. It was enough to make her want reach for the feather in her hair. 

"The girl you are having watched is missing," she began then paused when she heard his furious growl. 

"When?" 

"I do not know. Kouga left for a moment to smoke- filthy habit truly." 

She was uncertain as to why this girl was important to the taiyoukai. One thing was certain, where he was angry before, now he was furious. It would be best not to test his rage further. 

"When he returned she was gone. The rain has made tracking her difficult," she said before escaping to the air on her feather. 

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagura disappeared into the distance before taking to the air himself. He would think of a suitable punishment for the wolf's failure later, at the moment he was only concerned with finding his daughter. The rain hindered him more than he cared to admit, but he was undeterred. After nearly an hour of searching, he caught not her scent, but the familiar sensation of her youki.

He found her in a small children's park a few kilometers from her home. Mitsukai sat on one of the swings as it swayed back and forth. The rain continued to pour sheets between them so he saw only her pale outline. He watched her for a moment then slowly began to close the distance between them.

Mitsukai leaned backwards slightly; just enough so that the swing she sat upon would sway. She felt better than she did last night, though her head still ached and nausea flowed over her in waves. Being sick outside in the rain, was strangely preferable to being sick in her barren room. She glanced up at the sky, the rain causing her silken hair to cling to her cheeks. The sky was clearing and the rain began to slow, but thunderclouds still loomed in the distance.

She saw someone approach in her peripheral vision, but she did not have the energy to leave the security of her swing. Perhaps it was not as favorable to be sick away from the safety of home as she thought. The person was someone she recognized and one she thought she would never lay eyes on again.

"Sesshoumaru, right?" 

Sesshoumaru nodded and sat down in the swing next to hers. He frowned when he noticed his daughter's state of dress. The teenager wore nothing more than pink pajama's with matching slippers, both of which were completely soaked through. 

"Do you always wander around in your night clothes, child?"

Mitsukai quirked a small smile at him before replying, "yes, actually." The smile faded and her nose wrinkled in a frown. "And I'm not wandering. I'm hanging out. There is a difference."

His lips tugged upwards in amusement. "I see." 

Mitsukai smile widened then she looked thoughtful. There was something strange about Sesshoumaru. It was nothing she could place, but she had a feeling that he was more than he seemed. 

"Another thing," she began in mock seriousness getting his attention. "You're not old enough to be calling _me_ child."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her before rising. "Come Mitsukai I'll take you home."

Mitsukai's smile faded and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not going home." Her tone was sad if not defiant. 

Sesshoumaru's brow creased and he returned to his seat. The rain had slowed to a steady drizzle but the wind had picked up tremendously. She shivered against the breeze and hugged herself tighter. Her shoulder's sunk and her voice took on a mournful lilt.

"I had an epiphany this morning." 

Sesshoumaru looked at her with utmost interest. "An epiphany?" he repeated.

Mitsukai gave him an apologetic look being explaining. "Yeah, an epiphany is like a spark of enlighten-"

Her fangs bit into her lip to stop the giggles that bubbled forth, when she saw annoyance cloud his features. Even that small amount of stifled laughter caused her head to throb. She bit her lip harder against the pain. 

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked so softly he barely heard her. 

Mitsukai did not look at him but kept her eyes fixed straight ahead. She blinked and licked her lips. She was uncertain how to ask this particular question. Distantly she wondered where her mother was. She doubted seriously she would approve of her talking so freely with a stranger. This Sesshoumaru baffled her in that, he never asked about her pointed ears or facial markings. It was possible that he was just being polite, but she doubted anyone was that well mannered. She was unsure if she truly wanted the answer to her next all too important question. 

"You're like me aren't you?" 

She met his gaze briefly then looked away once more. He was uncertain how to answer her and wondered if the truth was more than she could handle. His pride rebelled against the notion of her being too weak to handle the truth. Mitsukai blushed, feeling rather foolish. She took his silence for confusion and decided that perhaps he was just an ordinary person after all.

"You cannot remain here," he stated firmly as he moved to leave once more.

Mitsukai rolled her eyes at him. "Watch me."

Sesshoumaru's anger began to rise at her defiance but was quelled when he noticed her clutching her stomach as if in pain. She tried to shield her action but it was all too obvious as to what her intent was. Concerned he grasped her by the shoulders and turned her forcibly to face him. She gasped and began to struggle in his grasp. 

"Stop it," she cried as she managed to pry one of his hands from her shoulder.

He looped his now free arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Sesshoumaru sniffed at her lightly then growled lowly as he sniffed first at her throat then trailed down to her chest. Mitsukai whimpered and tried to forcibly push him away. 

"Shh." 

"Please… I….," she stammered but was cut off when her stomach cramped violently once more.

Sesshoumaru lifted her chin with one finger and gave her a stern fatherly look. "How long have you been ill."

Mitsukai tore herself from him. The action made the world spin and she slumped against his shoulder. "Why do you even care?" she whispered painfully. What little strength she had remaining having faltered.

Sesshoumaru gathered her in his arms as he stood. He looked down at her with concerned eyes before answering. 

"I'm your father." 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine:

Mitsukai ran her tongue across her lips, gently brushing away the rain that clung to her mouth. The dying rain returned with a vengeance, pelting them with a torrent of icy needles. Needles that stung her flesh, the soaked cotton pajamas she wore granting little protection against their onslaught. Hurt flashed over her delicate features seconds before her golden eyes narrowed in barely contained anger. She blinked rapidly, fighting the encroaching darkness that danced in her peripheral vision. The words he spoke ringing dully in her mind. _'I'm your father.'_

"That's not funny," she murmured, meaning to sound angry, but her words were nothing more than a pained whisper.

He was holding her tightly against his chest as if sheltering her from the frigid rain. Instinctually she wrapped her arms around his neck, entwining a single clawed hand into the soaked length of his silvery mane. She pressed her cheek against his shoulder, marveling how warm he was through his soaked clothing. Her own flesh was icy and her fingertips numb. It was if the rain had chased the warmth from her body and with it the last of her strength. 

Sesshoumaru stood in silence and stared at her with concern filled eyes; eyes that were gold like her own. Peering into his youthful face, a visage belonging to one that could be no more than five years her senior, a thought rang clear in her mind. '_Her father?_' she thought incredulously. It was an impossibility her mind refused to even consider. 

"I..I think I want to go home now," she all but sneered as she squirmed in his hold, signaling that she wished to be put down. 

Sesshoumaru responded by tightening his firm embrace and pulling her closer. He began speaking to her in hushed, soothing tones, but his words were lost within the dull, discordant rhythm throbbing in her head. She bucked weakly in his arms and swallowed back a wave of nausea. The darkness that lurked in her peripheral vision spread until her sight was spotty. "Put me down!" Mitsukai shrieked angrily, her voice laced with panic.

Sesshoumaru frowned worriedly, as he peered down at her struggling form. Mitsukai's struggles became more desperate and despite her weakened condition, it was becoming difficult for him to hold her. She had not believed him when he told her his identity. Truthfully he did not believe she would; at least at first. In all actuality he was uncertain why he told her. It had been his intention to ascertain that she was safe and to see her home. That was before he spoke with her, before he discovered she was ill. He never meant to frighten her.

She was crying now, her piteous sobs resounding in his sensitive ears. They were the cries of a frightened, sickly child. "Shh," he whispered as he lowered his head until it was inches from hers. 

Mitsukai settled in his arms her sobs diminishing into small hiccups. Tears continued to run down the length of her flawless cheeks, blending with the bitter rain. He drew closer enough and she felt his warm breath on her face. She sniffed and drew a fearful breath. Sesshoumaru's glittering eyes slid shut and he pressed his forehead lightly to hers.

The crescent moon marking on her forehead grew warm, tingled and pulsed faintly with a dim blue light. Mitsukai stiffen in his grasp and wrenched her face from his. She glared into his flawless features demanding an explanation but stopped short when she noticed dramatic change in Sesshoumaru's features. Two dark magenta stripes slashed across the ivory of his cheeks and an indigo crescent moon graced his forehead. He appeared to be nothing more than, her masculine mirror image. Sesshoumaru could easily pass for her brother or her…. 

Her thought was broke off abruptly, when he pressed his forehead again more to hers, continuing what he had began, before she had jerked away. The moons on their foreheads met and energy coursed from him into her. The girl in his arms relaxed and went limp as he whispered a one-word command, "Sleep."

Sesshoumaru looked down at the sleeping young girl nestled in his embrace. She frowned, her beautiful features contorting into a grimace, as a stray rain droplet splattered on her cheek. Mitsukai shivered, and he was reminded that she was ill, cold and clad only in her soaked pajamas. Every second she spent out in the elements was a second that further weakened her. It was imperative that she be taken some place warm and dry. Without a second thought he transformed them into a pale mote of light and took to the sky. 

Within minutes he landed on the patio of his home, his precious bundle still sleeping soundly in his arms. While he fumbled for his house keys, he failed to notice the little hanyou girl perched happily on the patio swing. The hanyou's soft brown eyes widened in delight and she leapt from the swing and ran towards him with her arms outstretched. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she cried happily as she collided with his legs with enough force to down a lesser youkai. "Yuck! Sesshoumaru-sama is all wet," the small girl chided as she hugged his legs. "But it's okay, Tsuki still missed Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru managed a slight smile at the little hanyou as she released his legs. Her antics reminded him much of her ancestor and his former ward, Rin. Tsuki stood on tiptoe and peered curiously up at Mitsukai. Her large eyes fixed on Mitsukai's face, memorizing every detail of the elder girl's features. Tsuki did not ask any of the questions that were undoubtedly racing through her mind. Instead she patted Mitsukai's cheek affectionately and retrieved the house keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. 

The child grunted as she pushed the heavy oak door open and then, not waiting for an invitation skipped merrily into his home. He said nothing, and his silence was consent enough for the small girl. Tsuki trailed at his heels, chattering about her day at school as he walked through his home and into the master bathroom. He half listened to her prattle, most of which was directed at herself rather than him. Worry from clammy temperature of his daughter's skin through the thin material of her pajamas kept him preoccupied. He knelt and lay his child gently on the thick, shag rug that lie on the bathroom floor. Tsuki handed him a thick towel and kneeled obediently beside him. 

He laid the towel over Mitsukai's chest as he carefully unbuttoned her soaked pajamas. Careful not to wake her, he lifted Mitsukai to a half sitting position, making sure the towel protected her modesty should she wake. Understanding his unspoken request, Tsuki gently removed Mitsukai's soaked nightshirt and tossed it towards the hamper. 

"Tsuki," he intoned flatly as he draped another towel over Mitsukai's stomach and hips and, slid her pajama bottoms down over her narrow hips. He hissed at the sight that greeted him. 

Mitsukai's shins and striped calves were covered with a mosaic of deep, ugly bruises. There were fresh ones on top of old, decorating her long legs in a myriad of purple, green and sickly yellow blotches. The contusions were days or perhaps only hours old. It was difficult to be certain, considering a youkai's fast rate of healing. 

His stomach twisted, as he lightly ran the tips of his claws over one battered leg. Mitsukai's injuries angered and bewildered him. Thoughts as to who could have inflicted the injuries raced through his mind and he dismissed them all. There was no one who had contact with her, was capable of inflicting this amount of damage on a youkai. _'Except,' _a voice in the back of his mind reminded him as his eyes fell on Mitsukai's angelic face. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Tsuki whispered tearfully, her doe eyes wide as she peered at Mitsukai's bruised legs and back up at the taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru blinked twice and tore himself from his daughter's visage. "Tsuki," he repeated softly and sat back on his heels. 

The little hanyou was nervously twisting a towel in her tiny hands and chewing her bottom lip, instinctually reacting to the taiyoukai's agitation. "Hai? Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered.

"Go fetch your mother," he commanded and rose gracefully from the floor to retrieve something in which to clothe his daughter.

Tsuki hoped to her feet without complaint and did as she was bid. Moments later he returned to the large bathroom, a pair of red pajamas in hand. They would be too large for Mitsukai's willowy frame, but they were dry and that was all that mattered. 

He dressed her quickly and when he was done gathered the girl once more into his arms and carried her to a guest room. He composed her limbs comfortably and combed a single clawed hand through her still damp hair. Mitsukai stirred and mumbled something incoherent but did not wake. He ran his thumb over the girl's slightly blue tinged lips, before kneeling at her bedside. Without the raining masking her scent, the taiyoukai could easily smell the sickness wafting off the young youkai. 

Sesshoumaru's face was blank betraying none of the concern that filled his being. Youkai seldom fell ill and when they did it was often, life threatening. Her obvious illness and the bruising on her legs, injuries, he was near certain were self-inflicted, caused him to curse his own folly. He knew now that he should have taken, her with him, the first night they met. 

Instead he proceeded with caution and observed from the distance, as was his typical practice. During that week his child withered from the healthy, if frightened young woman, to the sickly child that lie before him. A clear question wove through his mind as he withdrew his hand, _'Why didn't Kagome tell me?' _He was pulled from his thoughts by a soft lilting voice originating behind him, "Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

The taiyoukai rose from his place and turned to face the dainty deer youkai behind him. "Juri-san," he said with a respectful incline of his head. 

The deer youkai was a close friend of his late wife and a gifted healer. In these modern times she adapted her substantial talents to the field of modern medicine. Juri eyed him from head to toe and her gentle features twisted into a stern frown. "You should get out of those wet clothes," she stated in a firm tone that brooked no argument. 

Sesshoumaru sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue. Truthfully he was so preoccupied with Mitsukai he had forgotten his own sodden state. Juri walked around him and sat on the edge of the bed closest to Mitsukai. She lifted one of the girls pale striped wrists and pressed her long fingers against its pulse point, while looking at her watch. "I thought I told you to change," she reminded, her eyes flicking to his briefly, as she bent down to retrieve something from her bag. 

His expression was dark as he gazed at the top of Juri's dark head. The hind ignored his predatory stare and continued to examine her patient. Though not before mumbling something about, horrible taiyoukai patients. He exhaled and finally relented, deciding that his hovering would serve no purpose other than to agitate Juri. Although he knew his own reasoning to be faulty, Juri was as focused and collected while treating the ailing, as he was in combat. He gave Mitsukai once last worried glance before turning on his heel and striding out the guest room. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Juri called after him, causing him to pause in the hall. 

He said nothing and waited for her to continue. "Her name?" the deer youkai inquired.

"Mitsukai," he answered softly and continued his long stride to his bedroom. 

Nearly fifteen minutes he emerged once more and made his way to the kitchen. He should call Kagome, at the very least to inform her of their child's condition as well as her whereabouts. Part of him told him that perhaps Kagome was at least partial responsible for Mitsukai's condition, but then so was he. One thing was certain; Mitsukai would not leave his watchful gaze until she was healed. If that meant separating her, from her mother, then so be it. 

He hung up the phone twice before dialing. The phone on the other end rang a dozen times before he hung up. Kagome apparently, had yet to make it home. Sesshoumaru frowned, worried for Kagome, despite his resolve that he would not. She was no longer of any concern to him, save that she mothered his child. The more he told himself that, the less he believed. It had been over an hour since he ordered her from his home. The soft click of high heels on the linoleum kitchen floor drew his attention. 

"How is she?" he asked as he turned around, his face was blank and unreadable.

Juri frowned lightly as she rolled up the sleeves of her white cotton dress shirt. Then she schooled her face into pleasant, reassuring lines. It was the façade she wore while treating her patients, both human and youkai. She knew the taiyoukai well enough to know he would not be reassured by such simplicities. 

"As far as I can tell she's suffering from severe dehydration as well as exhaustion," she paused and looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing. "I'll need to run home for a few moments to retrieve my other bag. Tsuki said your _friend_ was hurt so I grabbed my trauma bag."

Juri was no fool; she knew full well that the adolescent youkai sleeping fitfully in the back bedroom was not just a friend. She was just as certain that Sesshoumaru realized her comprehension as well. The taiyoukai of the west had a daughter; an ailing heir that no one knew of, it was an extremely interesting bit of information. 

"There are bruises on her legs," Sesshoumaru said softly and hopped up on the counter. 

Juri simply nodded in acknowledgement. Tsuki had worked herself into a panic over those bruises. Her little daughter was more empathic than she at times. Sesshoumaru looked away, peering out the back door and asked so softly she barely heard him, "Why would she hurt herself?"

"Are you certain the wounds are self-inflicted," she inquired as her dark brows knit together. 

Sesshoumaru tensed his jaw and said nothing. Juri frowned and tucked her ebon hair behind one dainty ear. She loathed when he withdrew behind his façade of cold, stoicism. Knowing she that if she wished to gain any further information she would have to prod carefully, Juri stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on her friend's arm.

Sesshoumaru face betrayed no emotion but his eyes demanded she explain. She removed her hand and turned to lean against the counter, then in a calm tone Juri began her explanation, "I'm no psychiatrist, but I've seen enough to know that teenagers are a strange species, whether they be youkai or human. Sometimes when a child thinks all is hopelessly. They'll inflict injuries on themselves, they sometimes feel they should be punished and other times it is to cope with events that are out of their control…."

"How do I stop it?" Sesshoumaru snapped abruptly as he slid down from his perch. He felt more helpless than he had in a very long time. It was not a pleasant sensation. Kagome was partly correct. He was not prepared to deal with Mitsukai's rampant emotions. Regardless, he would learn. 

Juri watched the emotions fly across the taiyoukai's achingly beautiful face. His distress was evident to her practiced eyes. She picked her words carefully, weighing them each, before speaking. 

"Mitsukai must learn to deal with the stresses of life in a more healthy manner. It would help her greatly if she were also well physically," she stated calmly and pushed away from the counter. She walked forward her high heels clicking on the shiny linoleum. "I gave her something to help her sleep, but if she should wake, keep her in bed. I will return within the hour," Juri replied and then without a further word she left. 

Sesshoumaru stared at her retreating form for a moment before glancing at the telephone. It was petty or perhaps a tad cruel, but he did not wish to deal with Kagome at this moment. Still the responsible side of him, as well the portion of him that would always love Kagome bade him to call. He had been in love with the miko for five hundred years it would be impossible for him to simply stop. His own feelings aside, Mitsukai still needed the comfort and familiarity of her mother. Once more he dialed her phone number by memory and again received no answer.

His worry grew and he pondered sending someone to search for her. He reasoned that, Kagome could well be searching for their daughter. There was no one he could send that he could contact quickly. Kouga was on his own search, and Kagura was no doubt aiding the wolf by taunting him. Eventually one of them would report their lack of progress. That only left himself and he was unwilling to leave his daughter's bedside. Kagome was a grown woman and could protect herself he reminded himself harshly. It had been now been less than two hours and due to the rain it was possible that Kagome was still making her way home.

Sesshoumaru left the kitchen and reentered the room, in which Mitsukai slumbered. It could be hours before the girl actually awoke again and he would wait. He sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned against a carved bedpost. Sesshoumaru sat on the edge of the bed staring out the window, thinking on what he should do. The rain had stopped finally and late afternoon sun peaked out over the treetops. His eyes flicked to his daughter, lying pale and fragile beneath the downy comforter. The crimson of the nightshirt she wore seemed to glow against her pale skin. A lock of her silvery hair found its way into her mouth and she suckled upon its silken length. Sesshoumaru smiled slightly as pulled the wayward lock from her mouth. 

She whimpered cutely and her mouth contorted into a tiny frown. He combed her hair with his fingers laying it against the pillows like a long thick pelt. Her hair was slippery and silken, like his own. He had inherited that silken texture from his mother, just as Mitsukai had inherited it from him. His father had always claimed that he, Sesshoumaru favored his mother. Oddly he never saw it, until he gazed upon the achingly beautiful face of his daughter. 

He watched her as she slept, her breathing even and her lips parted slightly. The scene would have been peaceful if not for the putrid smell of illness emanating from her. Sesshoumaru sat at her bedside, his clawed fingertips tracing tiny half circles over the stitching of the blanket. Mitsukai's slender brows twitched and she rolled to her side. Impulsively he reached out and took one of her limp, slender hands, holding it loosely in his. In her sleep, she curled her clawed fingers around his palm and she nuzzled his hand before tucking it under her chin. 

**

A/N *weeps* Goodness I can believe how many reviews this story is getting! A huge Thank you to all of you. I'm so happy. Sorry for slow updates but….Finals. Gah. *Brain implodes* My other stories should be updated this week as well. *crosses fingers*

Blades of the Sun: *Waggles a skillet menacingly* Kagome is 100% human. The reason why Mitsukai is full demon has been hinted at in a pervious chapter. 

****

The Dark Muse: lol. I didn't realize how Star Wars-like that line sounded until you mentioned it. I think I may have Mitsukai jump off a tower or something.

****

Random Questions: 

How old is Kagome? 

Answer: She's 31-32

****

What's Kagome's deal?

Answer: She's not mentally well. It's rather difficult to explain. Kagome is in love with Inuyasha, but sexually attracted to Sesshoumaru. When she has intercourse with Sesshoumaru it's purely for self-comfort. When the act is over she feels guilty, for betraying Inuyasha's memory **_and_** for using Sesshoumaru.

****

How about a lemon?

Answer: I'm more of a kumquat kind of girl myself. Seriously I'm not sure if my dubious skills are up to lemon writing. 

****

Are you out of your mind?

Answer: *smiles and nods happily*


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:

Consciousness returned slowly to Mitsukai and with it the realization that she was in a very unfamiliar place and that she was not alone. Bleary golden eyes opened slowly and met an identical molten gaze. _'Sesshoumaru,' _she realized with a start, though strangely she was not the least bit frightened. Mitsukai did not truly know him, but she liked him, and for some reason trusted him. Still she had to know why exactly he had brought her here, rather than take her to the shrine. It was obvious from their first meeting he knew where she lived. '_Knew where she lived and didn't question her strange appearance,' _she reminded herself. 

She tried twice to speak, but the effort proved to be in vain. Her mouth was unbelievably dry and there was a bitter taste at the back of her throat. It was almost as if she had been sleeping with her mouth open, but far worse. Mitsukai ran her tongue over her lips trying to moisten them 

Up until this moment, she had thought her encounter with Sesshoumaru, in the children's park, was but a dream. She regarded him warily and lifted her left hand to her throat, only to find it was taped to some sort of board and stuck with an IV. A long clear tube ran along side her, leading to a bag filled with clear liquid. 

"I apologize," spoke an unseen woman; her tone was pleasant and professional. 

Mitsukai turned her questioning gaze towards the voice and met the face of a female who appeared to be in her early twenties. The woman was small and dark, with a long thin neck and fine boned frame. She was lovely, but less pretty than beautiful. Her brown eyes were filled with kindness and her face schooled in congenial lines. She had a strength to her, which had nothing to do with physical power. Mitsukai, found herself liking her almost instantly. 

"Most people are right handed," the dark haired woman explained, tapped the bound hand twice with her forefinger. 

The woman reached into a small leather bag, and pulled out a small square of cheesecloth. Folding the cloth until it was a triangle shape, she then dipped its edge into what looked to be a small stoneware bowl. After swirling the cloth around for a few moments she pressed it to Mitsukai's lips. Mitsukai pressed her lips closed causing the liquid to run from the corners of her mouth and down her neck. Without blinking, the woman cleaned away the excess before, returning the cloth to the bowl. 

The woman smiled pleasantly. It was a professional smile; fake, but not lacking in trust or warmth. It was meant to reassure her, rather than be friendly. Mitsukai's brows knit together in bafflement. This woman was yet, another person who did not find her unusual appearance particularly odd. She could only guess at what that meant. Another, more urgent question sprang into her mind, _'Where am I?' _ Her eyes cast about the room, confusion evident in her golden eyes. 

"I'm Juri," the woman began, drawing Mitsukai's attention back to her. Juri's smile faded a bit about the edges, as she began to examine her patient's claws. Mitsukai jerked her hand away and curled her fingers against her palm, hiding them from view. 

Juri, pursed her lips and further explained, "I'm a old friend of your.." 

The deer youkai's eyes flicked up to Sesshoumaru's for a moment before smiling faintly and amending her previous statement, "Well, I'm a friend of Sesshoumaru-sama."

__

'Sesshoumaru-sama?' Mitsukai repeated mentally before turning her head in the direction, in which she last saw the man in question. He was leaning with his back against the wall. His arms were crossed lightly over his stomach and he nodded once in affirmation. Sesshoumaru's expression was the stoic blankness she was accustomed too, but there was some tightness about the eyes. He was horribly worried about something, and briefly Mitsukai wondered if it were she. Wordlessly he glided across the room and sat down lightly on the bed. Sesshoumaru grasped the fingertips of her left hand and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. 

"How do you feel?" he asked softly, his voice tight with concern.

Mitsukai attempted to sit up, ignoring her weakness and pain; she endeavored to word the many questions she had. Most of them directed solely at the man sitting at her bedside. But before she could give voice to a single inquiry, Sesshoumaru gently pushed her back on the bed. 

"You should rest," he stated sternly as his hands lifted her shoulders briefly, before tucking another pillow beneath her head.

She huffed in annoyance but complied. Mitsukai lifted her free hand and touched the flawless ivory of his cheek. Gingerly, she ran a single clawed fingertip along his jaw. His skin was soft and warm, but unmarked. The stripes she was certain she saw had vanished as if she had imagined them. Perhaps she had. A strange sense of disappointment filled her, and she despondently let her hand drop to the bed. 

"I'm thirsty," she whispered, wincing when she discovered just how dry her throat was. 

In response to her complaint, Juri once again pressed the damp cloth to her lips. Cool liquid seeped between her slightly parted lips and Mitsukai began sucking fervently on the gauzy cloth. She stopped abruptly, the moment the fluid washed over her tongue. What she initially though was water, turned out to be some sort of medicinal tincture. It tasted herbal, and very bitter, with a distinct mint flavor. The mint, as far as she could tell served to sweeten the foul mixture. 

Unfortunately, it merely added to the brew 's already noxious flavor. The aroma, emanating from it, was pungent, smelling of pine and other far less pleasant things. After a single sip, Mitsukai was certain; she would never be able to consume anything with mint ever again. She made noise that was a cross between a whimper and growl and wrinkled her nose. Juri dipped the cheesecloth in the bowl once more and reapplied it to her lips; Mitsukai glowered as she turned her head in silent refusal. 

Juri raised an eyebrow and looked at Sesshoumaru with a knowing expression. The taiyoukai had a similar reaction the first time and only time he permitted her to treat him with this particular remedy. It seemed the resemblance between father and daughter was more than skin deep. 

"It is good for you, or so she claims," Sesshoumaru said mildly, amusement at his daughter's antics, overshadowing his worry for the moment. 

Mitsukai looked skeptical and rolled to her side. Nothing that tasted that horrid could possibly be healthy. 

"It _is_ good for you. You're only too stubborn to admit it," Juri chastised and handed him the bowl and cloth. "Make sure she drinks all of that and stays in bed," she stated in a tone that could only be called motherly. 

The deer youkai rose and retrieved her dark leather bag from the floor, before walking out of the bedroom, silently beckoning him to follow. Sesshoumaru wordlessly set the bowl on the nightstand and rose to follow. Upon reaching the foyer Juri stopped and leaned against the wall, holding her bag, loosely before her. 

Her brown eyes drifted upwards and rested on the ceiling fan rotating lazily high above her. Frowning, she wondered why there was a bra handing from the fan's brass light fixture and if Sesshoumaru knew of its presence. Regardless, she was not tall enough to do anything about it. Thinking perhaps it was better she not know; she waited for her long time friend to address her. 

A long silence passed and finally Sesshoumaru asked, "How is she?"

Juri looked thoughtfully and yawned. It had been an extremely taxing day. Flashing him an apologetic glance, she said, "She should recover, in time. In the meantime, she needs plenty of rest and fluids." Then almost as an afterthought she added, "And she needs to eat more. Honestly, what is it with you inu youkai and eating? There is not a one of you that will eat properly." 

Sesshoumaru blinked for a moment and had the distinct impression he had just been scolded. Before, he could get a word in edgewise Juri snorted and continued her chastising, "Don't you dare give me that _nonsense_ about human food."

He raised a single brow in surprise, though inwardly he wilted ever so slightly. Juri's maternal tone was enough to bring any man to his knees. Juri shook her head; this was an argument that had been going on for centuries. Silence filled the hall and a standoff ensued, finally she sighed and decided to compromise

"I'll send Tsuki over with dinner in a few minutes. I want you to eat and see if you can get Mitsukai too as well, but don't force her. I'll come back tonight, to check on you both," she informed curtly and pushed away from the wall.

Without a further word Juri left the foyer and made her way across the street to her home. Sesshoumaru watched until, she disappeared into her home before closing the door. Without a second thought he returned to his daughter's bedside. 

She appeared to be asleep; a pillow was clutched tightly to her chest. He sat down lightly, determined not to wake her from her much needed rest. Mitsukai's skin was still the pale perfection they shared, but much of the sallow color had disappeared. Despite that obvious improvement, she was still so cold. Sesshoumaru ran his hand lightly over her hair, once again removing the wayward lock found its way into her mouth. 

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and, he wondered if there was ever a time in which he was that cute. His face took on a serious expression as he lowered his head and sniffed lightly at her collar. His long hair fell forward, mingling with hers. The two were nearly indistinguishable. Mitsukai made a small sound of displeasure and rolled onto her back. Her head lolled to one side and she murmured something incoherent into the pillow. 

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment and waited for her to settle. When her breathing evened out once more, he began sniffing down her chest, seeking confirmation that she would indeed recover. He continued downward, past her chest and when he reached her belly, a cold, slender hand reached up and pinched his nose.

"You've sniffed me more times than is polite," Mitsukai admonished with a small quirk of lips and let her hand drop boneless to the bed.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her and straightened. Mitsukai had a kind of sassiness that he found amusing. That she kept her sense of humor, even when she was so very ill, was admirable, almost endearing. Although it did help that she was his one and only child. Mitsukai peered at him with curious eyes, but said nothing. He could almost see the gears working in her head. Not taking his eyes off her, he fished the cloth from the bowl and pressed the soak material to her lips. 

Mitsukai's nose wrinkled in disgust and she gagged. She glared at him defiantly, and turned her head in refusal. Whatever the substance was probably would make her feel better, but it just smelled and tasted too horrible to endure. Sesshoumaru frowned forbiddingly as he gently turned her face towards his. He really did not blame her for not wanting to drink, but it was necessary. Mitsukai pressed her lips together firmly, and mumbled, "nuh uh."

"Mitsukai," he stated firmly, and attempted to administer the tonic once more.

She shook her head in refusal and pulled the blanket over her mouth. "Uh uh," she repeated behind tightly sealed lips. 

Sesshoumaru frowned; he was unused to one so defiant. Even Rin at her worst, eventually obeyed. Mitsukai had obviously inherited her mother's stubbornness. "Come now little one," he coaxed in his most amiable tone as he tugged the blanket away from her face. "It is not that bad." 

She scowled and retorted, "Yes it-" her words were cut off when Sesshoumaru pressed the cloth firmly to her lips. 

Mitsukai glowered at him as she drained the cheesecloth of its contents. "Creep," she whispered under her breath, knowing full well he heard. "And I'm almost as tall as you so don't be calling me little one!" she snapped, but was quickly silenced when the sodden cloth was pressed to her lips once more. 

She glared at him, but complied. Though she would not admit it, whatever she was consuming made her feel much better. It tasted horrible and was given to her so slowly that it was frustrating. Mitsukai wished, they would simply allow her to drain the bowl and be done with it. 

"What should I call you?" Sesshoumaru asked when he at last removed the material from her lips. 

"Oh I don't know," she began sarcastically and rolled her eyes at the ceiling then clasped her hand over her heart dramatically. "My name."

Sesshoumaru stifled a chuckle and nodded. Then silently continued administering Juri's remedy. His keen ears caught the sound of his door opening and the enticing scent of tempura drifted to his nose. He actually was a bit hungry. 

"Are you hungry?" he asked and brushed the hair away from the crescent moon that marked her forehead. 

Mitsukai shook her head and swallowed. The mere mention of eating made her stomach twist. 

"Sesshoumaru-saaammmaaa," sang a childish voice from somewhere in the house. 

Sesshoumaru sighed, but was unwilling to move. Seconds later a small bundle of energy, reeking of tempura burst into the room. "Tsuki found Sesshoumaru-sama," the child cried in delight. 

The little hanyou stuck her purple colored tongue out, as if remembering and then dutifully repeated the instructions she was given, "Papa says hello, and Mama says you gotta eat _all_ she sent or Tsuki is in trouble. Tsuki doesn't think that's fair, but Mama says life isn't fair, so eat your dinner Sesshoumaru-sama! Tsuki doesn't want to be in trouble."

The little hanyou wrung her hands and fretted. Sesshoumaru sighed; Juri always did like using dubious tactics. His eyes fell on his daughter, who was gazing at him in confusion colored amusement. 

"Oh!" Tsuki chirped suddenly and wrinkled her nose. "Tsuki almost forgot. Mama sent more tonic for Mitsukai-chan."

In response, Mitsukai turned a little green. She was certainly not looking forward to tasting the swill again.

"Come on, Sesshoumaru-sama!" the little girl demanded as she tugged fiercely at his hand. 

"Go ahead, I'll be fine," Mitsukai began, then smirked mischievously. "Sesshoumaru_-sama._"

Sesshoumaru nodded and rose from his seat, but not before squeezing his daughter's hand affectionately. 

"Sesshoumaru?" Mitsukai called and propped herself on one elbow. She waited for him to turn back around before she asked, "Can you call my mother?"

Sesshoumaru nodded in affirmation before allowing Tsuki to drag him down the hall to the kitchen. 

**

In a nearby train station, Kagome waited patiently for the arrival of the four o'clock train. Due to the horrible weather all afternoon all the trains were dreadfully behind schedule. The waiting gave her time to think, to reflect her actions of the last few days. Realization set in and she realized the horrid truth. She had been horrible to Sesshoumaru, a monster. 

The cruel, hurtful words just flew from her mouth and she felt powerless to stop them. She regretted them the moment she uttered them and wanted to chase after him then, but could not bring herself to. Inwardly she wished he did not love her. Selfish as it was part of her was grateful he did. She could not love him, though that was not to say she did not care for him. He was the father of her child and that bond linked them irrevocably. For Mitsukai, she would make peace with him.

At last her train pulled into the station and she lingered outside it for a moment. There was nothing she could do to take back, what she had done, but at the very least she could apologize. He deserved that much at least. Determined she turned away from the train and left the station. 

Almost an hour later she found herself once more on the darkened street that led to Sesshoumaru's home. She walked down the cobblestone walk that led to his front door. She stopped abruptly, when she saw it open. Much to her surprise a pretty dark haired woman quietly stepped out. Youki buzzed against Kagome's aura, and she instantly knew the woman for what she was. 

Kagome glared at the youkai walking towards her. The woman's clothes were slightly rumbled and her shirt untucked. She tiredly carried a pair of high-heeled shoes in one hand as she limped along the rough stone. Mentally she seethed and felt an unexpected pang of jealousy flared. With the evidence she had before her, Kagome immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion. To her a woman leaving quietly in the middle of the night meant only one thing. _'That bastard!' _ she cursed mentally and her anger blazed. 

"Oh, Hello," the youkai woman greeted, a pleasant smile plastered on her face. Her smile turned into a frown under Kagome's scowl. "If you're looking for Sesshoumaru, it would be best to come back in the morning, unless it's particularly urgent. It's been a taxing day and he retired for the evening," she explained with a backwards nod of her head. 

"I bet," Kagome snapped and balled up her fists.

Juri frowned, not completely sure what to make of Kagome's reaction. She had never met this woman before and she made it a point to know all of Sesshoumaru's human friends. 

"Can I give him a message for you?" Juri offered.

"No," Kagome snapped coldly as she turned on her heel and stalked back to the train station. 

**

A/N Sorry to everyone that happened to read my rant the other day. *sigh* I actually took it down almost as soon as I posted it, mainly because I felt childish and silly. Flames don't bother me.. Really they don't, nor do 'mean' reviews. Everyone is entitled to his or her opinion. I myself am guilty of giving a few less than nice reviews. Oddly people who say criticism is welcomed seldom mean it. 

What set me off is a reviewer named 'Trinity' who sent me a _death threat _via e-mail. Yes, a death threat. But, you know after thinking about, I realized that if I even get one nice review I'm happy, but more than that. If even one person likes my work, then I am overjoyed and feel I've done my job as an author. By getting so upset over her idle threat, I let her win, if even just a small amount. Thanks everyone for his or her support. I will continue to write undeterred. 

Oh and Trinity if you are still reading. I have a spork and I know how to use it.

In other news, people are dropping me from their favorites list at an alarming rate. Am I really taking too long to update? Is this story and Hymn of the Sacred Moon really that offensive? Did Rin make you do it? She did, didn't she? I knew that girl was bad news, anyone that is that adorable, innocent and sweet as Rin is bound to be evil. It's like a rule. 

The reasoning behind to Kagome's reaction in this chapter: After rereading some issues of the Manga, I found that Kagome actually does jump to conclusions a lot. Especially in her 'love' life. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

He had just dozed off when the telephone rang. Rolling to his side, he yawned and blinked awake. His eyes drifted shut once more, having decided to ignore the irksome sound altogether. Ten rings and his irritation at the caller's persistence demanded he answer. If nothing else he would cease the racket before, it awoke Mitsukai from her much needed rest. 

"What," he growled into the receiver. 

There was a pause and the sound of panicked heavy breathing. Sesshoumaru's eyes slid open once more. Surely, he had not frightened this person into silence. He blinked at the clock on his nightstand. He had actually been asleep for nearly three hours. Seconds clicked by and the heavy breathing was accented with small sobs. He recognized the sound.

"Kagome." he addressed mildly, it sounded rude even to him. A mixture of relief and bitter rage filled him, as he sat up sliding his legs off the bed to rest his feet on the floor. While he was relieved that Kagome was safe, or at least well enough to call, the fact that he was kept ignorant of his child's condition infuriated him. More than that, it scared him. 

He had dismissed the notion that she had not known of Mitsukai's illness. She was the girl's mother, how could she not know? "Kagome?" he asked again, though he already knew the identity of the caller. 

Kagome nodded dumbly at the receiver before realizing he could not see her. She wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand and answered with a sniff, "I need your help" 

Silence was her answer. Hot tears coursed down her cheeks and she began to tremble. She was more afraid than she had ever been. Kagome had returned home to an empty house, having forgotten that her mother had left for the week to visit family. Mitsukai was missing and had been for some time. That much was evident. 

Kagome had searched for the girl, for over an hour, and then fearing the worst called Sesshoumaru. Mentally she berated herself for her foolishness. It would have been far wiser to call the taiyoukai when she first discovered Mitsukai gone. She wanted to prove that she was more than capable of caring for her child, and did not need his aid. Now she feared her daughter would suffer for her pride. _'Please be okay Misty-chan,' _she prayed silently to herself. She swallowed the lump in her throat and latched on to the receiver with both hands. His silence was treading on her already frazzled nerves. 

Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his hair while listening to Kagome sob on the other end. He wanted to be cruel, to make her suffer for the offences she had committed against him. However, that was something his heart would not allow. That was not to say he would turn a blind eye to her deeds. They most assuredly would exchange words. He glared at her through the phone and rose swiftly from the bed. 

"I will be there within the hour," he intoned coldly before abruptly hung up the phone. 

He dressed quickly and frowned. He was leery about leaving Mitsukai alone for even a moment. Glancing at alarm clock once more he realized that Juri was likely performing her duties at the hospital. Her husband, Yukio, would be more than willing to watch the girl, but he was human and could not restrain Mitsukai should the need arise. He doubted she would become violent, but she may attempt to leave. He was left with only one real option. Picking up the phone he dialed a number from memory. It rang twice before it was answered.

"Kagura." 

Less than two minutes later the wind youkai hung up the phone with a downtrodden sigh. Babysitting, it was such a waste of her talents. Her lover uttered a small disappointed whine before collapsing on top of her. He continued to whimper as he nuzzled his face into her bare breasts. 

"Don't go," he half growled, half whined, knowing it was futile. His lips brushed feather light against her skin sends shivers down her spine. 

He rubbed his face back and forth into her chest, her breath sped into little pants. Kagura wrapped her long legs around his hips, and fisted her hands into sheets. He captured her lips in a rough kiss and began to slowly rock against her once more. A contented sigh escaped her parted lips at his efforts to rekindle the passion that had all but slipped away. Running her fingers through his long black hair, she kissed him fiercely. She broke the kiss abruptly and he went limp on top of her, burying his face into the crook of her neck. His strong hands gripped her waist, in a silent plea for her to remain. 

"Get off me, Kouga," she huffed in annoyance and shoved at his shoulder. Her crimson eyes glowed with desire rather than anger. Kouga pouted and rolled to his side. Propping himself on one elbow he slid his free hand between her thighs. She scowled at the roguish grin spreading across his handsome features. It was the smile that usually got him exactly what he wanted from her.

Unfortunately for him, their master beckoned and both of them knew well enough they dared not fail him, without good reason. The taiyoukai was a taxing master, but a fair one. He allowed her the freedom the wind youkai demanded and she obeyed, though usually not without some complaint. Yet, despite her protestations, she would always comply, and that was enough for the taiyoukai. In the simplest of terms, she and Kouga were Sesshoumaru's employees, rather than his slaves.

Kouga rolled to his back and pulled the sheet up over his hips, though it still dipped dangerously low. He watched his woman rise from the bed and disappear into the adjoining bathroom. The wolf youkai sighed in defeat and secured the rumbled sheet around his waist. The shower sputtered and steam billowed from beneath the bathroom door. Less than ten minutes later she reemerged from the bathroom, dressed in a jeans and a halter top, showing off her shapely midriff. Beads of water clung to her high cheekbones and she had combed her wet, dark hair so that it streamed behind her.

"I'll be back later," she replied tersely as she slipped on her shoes. She was in no way looking forward to watching Sesshoumaru's brat. Although she had to admit, she was a tad curious. Kouga's expression was somewhere between a pout and a scowl. It was an expression he did often when they were interrupted. It made him appear boyish and absolutely irresistible. Not that she would ever tell him that, of course.

"Kouga," she said offhandedly, as she secured her fan to her belt loop. She doubted she would need her weapon, but it was better to be safe. Her crimson eyes met, Kouga's blue. "You better still be naked when I return."

Without another word she stalked out of her bedroom, leaving a very smug looking Kouga. The night air was crisp and cool when she stepped out of her home. The gentle breeze caused her to shiver just slightly. She walked at a brisk pace to Sesshoumaru's home. The taiyoukai lived just up the street so there was little need to fly. When she at last reached his home, the door opened before she had the chance to knock. He had obviously been watching for her. 

"Yo," she greeted as she brushed past him. 

Sesshoumaru did not return her greeting, nor did she expect him too. He silently turned and strode down the hall. Kagura obeyed his unspoken command to follow. As quietly as possible he opened a door at the end of the hall revealing a young girl sleeping soundly on a large bed. The girl was pale and lovely, but obviously very ill. Kagura walked passed him and stood at the foot of the bed so as to get a better look at the child. _'Who is this brat's mother?_' she thought to herself. Kouga knew, but was sworn to secrecy. '_Although,' _the wind youkai thought with a wicked grin_._ She had ways of making him talk. 

"If she wakes, keep her in bed and do not allow her to leave," Sesshoumaru commanded flatly before, turning on his heel. Kagura sighed and plopped down in a nearby chair. _'Babysitting,' _she glowered at the sleeping girl. _'How unseemly.'_

**

Across town, Kagome paced the shrine's small courtyard. The minutes ticked by agonizingly slow. Sesshoumaru had said he would arrive within the hour, according to her wristwatch, thirty minutes of that hour had past. She was about to call him again when the courtyard was bathed in an opalescent light. Her eyes blinked rapidly, but before they could adjust the light dimmed and Sesshoumaru stood in its place. 

Forgetting her anger with him for the moment she bolted across the courtyard and threw her arms around his waist. Kagome hugged him tightly, burying her face into his chest as she uttered a few choked sobs. Sesshoumaru did not embrace her, as she thought he would but stood statue still. Kagome released him quickly and wiped her tears from her face. She took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. 

"Mitsukai is missing," she began, her voice cracked and her efforts were quickly being thwarted. "I…I've looked everywhere, but I can't find her." Kagome's face crumbled and she wanted so badly to be held, but he continued to gaze at her with dispassionate eyes. _'Had he stopped loving me?' _she asked herself, confused by the pang in her heart.

"Our child is safe," he stated simply and without emotion. His tone suggested that was the only information he would divulge. 

Anger filled her like a white hot flash and raised her hand to strike him. He caught her wrist in one hand, and gripped it just hard enough to be painful. The youkai could easily crush her wrist, if that was his desire. 

"You took her! How dare you come take her like she's a piece of property! You lying, disgusting bastard!" she shrieked as she struggled wildly in his grasp.

Sesshoumaru's own temper flared but he remained outwardly impassive. He released her wrist abruptly, in the midst of her flailing. Unprepared for her sudden release, Kagome stumbled backwards and landed harshly on one elbow. Forever keeping his blank expression, Sesshoumaru reached down and hauled her up by the injured elbow, pulling her until she was eye level. Her eyes were wide and a scared shade of blue, but beneath the fear pooled hot, irrational anger. 

"You know not of what you speak." 

She jerked away, only because he allowed her, and cradled the injured limb against her. It was not broken, only badly bruised. Kagome glared at him defiantly.

"Mitsukai is at my home, where she will remain," he stated in a tone that brooked no argument. Kagome however, was in an extremely argumentative mood. 

"This is her home. She belongs here." 

Sesshoumaru continued as if she had not spoken, "I will allow you to see her, under my supervision, if that is what you desire."

Kagome blanched at him. _'His supervision?' _she repeated angrily in her mind. He had no right. "We've done just fine without your so called _supervision_!" she all but screamed into his beautifully impassive face. 

Sesshoumaru raised a single brow and spared her a bored look. "Truly?" he asked, his tone was mild, with the barest hint of amusement.

"Yes, damn you!" 

Sesshoumaru "hmphed", before speaking in a low flat tone, his eyes darkening ever so slightly in unfettered rage, "Then do explain how you failed to realize our daughter has been ill for over a week, or that you failed to notice she has not been eating or….."

"Misty's sick?" Kagome interrupted in a broken tone. "But she's a youkai," she stated incredulously. 

Kagome looked up into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes, searching for some indication he could be lying. Despite her earlier accusation, she knew he was not one to create fabrications. She looked away unable to bear the weight of his molten stare. Kagome hugged herself as if experiencing a sudden chill and turned from him.

"I didn't know," she whispered softly, her voice was pained. "I didn't know," she repeated dumbly. A stray tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. 

Sesshoumaru continued to stand behind her; she could feel his rage like a storm behind her. It was a tangible thing; one that could explode or die at any moment it was impossible to tell. She turned slowly on her heel and peered up at him. She licked her lips twice before attempting to speak,

"Can..Can I see her tonight?"

The taiyoukai nodded slowly and transformed them both for the short flight to his home. Moments later the sphere of light descended and they appeared in Sesshoumaru's front lawn. Not sparing her, a backwards glance he strode into his home and down the hall. Kagome silently followed. Distantly Kagome wondered if he ever worried about being seen. After all youkai were supposedly creatures of fairy tale and legend.

Sesshoumaru led her to a door at the end of the hall. He pushed the door open with one hand and stepped to the side, allowing her to enter first. Kagome rushed into the room but stopped short when she saw one whom she thought she would never again lay eyes on. 

"Kagura," she gasped in utter amazement. 

Kagura smirked and gave a little mock salute before rising from her chair. Her smirk all but vanished when she began to vaguely recognize Kagome. Dismissing the resemblance as coincidence, she turned to Sesshoumaru and reported, "She slept the entire time. Really, Sesshoumaru babysitting is a waste of my talents."

Predictably Sesshoumaru did not rise to her baiting and dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Kagura gave a small half bow before leaving the room and returning to her home. Once the wind youkai had left Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru and whispered harshly, "You left our daughter with Kagura?! I can't believe you! Are you out of your mind?"

Sesshoumaru snorted and leaned up against the wall nearest the door. He seldom felt the need to explain his action, but would do so in this case. 

"Kagura is a valuable and loyal servant," he stated thoughtfully. He was puzzled by Kagome's sudden scowl.

"I bet, I know just what sort of _service,_ she provides you," she whispered nastily, her voice was laced with jealousy.

Sesshoumaru's expression grew dark as he realized what she was implying. "Interesting," he retorted ambiguously before straightening. "You have ten minutes," he informed her coldly and stalked out of the room. 

Kagome watch him leave before turning her attention to Mistukai. She ran her hand slightly over the girl's cheek. Mitsukai's face twitched but she did not wake. Kagome frowned at the IV stuck in her daughter's left arm. Surely, Mitsukai was not that ill. She grasped her daughter's free hand in hers and cringed when she felt how cold she truly was. 

Mitsukai's skin like her father's was usually so warm, like a rock left out in the sun. Kagome traced the stripe on her daughter's cheek before bending down to kiss the girl's forehead, right above her crescent moon. Mitsukai frowned in her sleep and rolled to her side. Kagome smiled slightly and kissed her fingertips then pressed them to her daughter's lips. She stole one last glance at the slumbering girl before, exiting the room. 

Mitsukai's eyes slid open as she watched her mother leave. She had been awake since almost the moment her mother and Sesshoumaru entered the bedroom. The girl rolled to her back, hissing when the tube in her arm pulled. It did not hurt, but it was annoying. She looked at it for a moment, then without another thought ripped it from her arm. The pain was sharp and immediate. It bled for a moment, then ceased, her body's natural fast recovery rate having already repaired the small damage. She peeled the board and remaining tape away and tucked her wrist in her armpit. 

She settled back amongst the pillows and began to digest what she had heard. There could be no mistake. Mama clearly said, 'our' daughter when speaking to Sesshoumaru. Which could only mean, she did not imagine his words in the park. Sesshoumaru did resemble her a great deal, but he lacked the markings she had, except moments before she lost consciousness. Perhaps he could hide them she conceded, but even so, it was difficult to believe he could be her father. His age was the major cause for her continued doubt. Sesshoumaru looked all of twenty and even that, was being generous. 

Footsteps in the hall froze her thoughts. As her bedroom door creaked open her eyes slid shut and she pretended to be asleep once more. It was Sesshoumaru, she could tell by his scent. He picked up the arm that had moments before been bound and stuck with an IV.

"It was bugging me," she explained without opening her eyes. 

Sesshoumaru sighed but said nothing. He could not really blame the child; Juri's medical contraptions while sometimes necessary were annoying. He in fact preformed a similar act on the last IV, the deer youkai attempted to give him.

"You were awake when your mother was here," he said, it was a statement, not a question. He sat down gracefully on the bed beside her and stretched out his legs. 

Mitsukai eyes blinked open and she rolled until she was cuddled against his legs. "Yes," she admitted before placing her head in his lap. Sesshoumaru was warm and he made her feel safe. From the moment she first met Sesshoumaru, she liked him, though she was still uncertain why. Perhaps it meant he really was her father. At the moment she did not want to ponder the whys.

He placed a tentative arm around her and brushed his fingertips against her cheek. "Why did you pretend to be asleep?" 

She frowned slightly before snuggling into his arm. "She didn't want to talk," she whispered and yawned broad enough that he could see her fangs. 

Sesshoumaru frowned down at her, not understanding what she could mean. 

"Sesshoumaru?" Mitsukai murmured, yawning once more.

"Hm?"

"Will you sit with me until I fall asleep?" she asked in a tone that was not pleading, but hopeful. "You don't have too if…"

He answered by tightening his arms around her fragile form. She smiled faintly and her eyes slid shut once more. He pondered her words as he watched her drift off. When he was certain she was asleep he gingerly extracted himself from her embrace and crept from the room. After closing the bedroom door as quietly as possible he returned to the living room. 

Kagome sat on his leather sofa with her face in her hands. She looked up when she sensed him in the room. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"Is she going to be okay?" she whispered hoarsely.

Sesshoumaru sat down in the chair that sat opposite of the couch.

"Juri, believes she will recover physically," he said slowly and with the utmost care. 

Mitsukai's emotional and psychology recovery he feared, would depend heavily on Kagome's own. 

Kagome sighed in relief and then frowned at the name. "Juri?" 

"My doctor," he replied simply unwilling to go into further detail. 

Kagome mouthed the word 'Oh' and nodded. She rubbed her temples slowly attempting to ward off the headache that was creeping up from behind her eyes. "You're really not going to let me take her home," she reaffirmed mostly to herself. 

"That is correct." Without a further word he rose gracefully from the chair. 

Kagome exhaled sharply and she too rose. "I'm too tired to argue with you tonight." 

Sesshoumaru nodded and began to walk towards his bedroom. Kagome followed quickly at his heels. She frowned when he closed the door, puzzled as to why he would do such a thing. When the door opened she managed a small smile. The smile faded when he wordlessly handed her a blanket and spare pillow before closing his door with an audible click. 

Kagome looked at the bedding she was given as if it were a foreign thing, before grudgingly taking her place on the couch. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Kagome lay awake for hours staring at the ceiling. The couch she lay on was a beautiful piece of furniture but, not particularly comfortable. Its leather upholstery creaked in protest every time she tossed and turned. However, it was not her discomfort that kept her from slumber. Guilt and sorrow plagued the depths of her soul.

She had spent the last seventeen years wishing that Mitsukai were someone else's problem. The reality of that stung her soul. It was not that she did not love her daughter. Her affections did not change the simple truth. Her life would have been easier had Mitsukai not been born. Been so much simpler had she gone through with the abortion, her family had encouraged her to receive. 

She had only been fifteen and none would agree that she was old enough to become a mother. The realization, that no one would have blamed her offered little comfort. After all what right did she have to snuff the life of a child whose only crime would be to born not human?

Her pregnancy had lasted ten months and to say it was difficult would have been a gross understatement. Youki and miko powers clashed. Kagome's abilities merely sensed a powerful youki and reacted violently. The unborn Mitsukai proved to be stronger and all but exorcised the invasive holy power. The holy energies that once ebbed and flowed through so freely through Kagome's body had been forced into dormancy. Eventually most of her powers had returned, but never to their former strength. 

Because of Mitsukai, she had been weakened, so much that she could no longer purify the Shikon no Tama. Though in her heart she knew that her daughter was not fully to blame. Kikyou had said that in order to purify the jewel, one must be pure and free of worldly concerns. Kagome was now lacking in both respects._ 'But, it's not Mitsukai's fault,' _she would reminded herself over the years. _'It's only.' _

"Mine," Kagome whispered aloud as she blinked up at the ceiling.

Light from the street poured in through tasteful lace curtains hung and illuminated the room in a soft glow. Kagome sat up and bent her legs so that she could rest her chin on her knees. Ultimately she was the cause of Inuyasha's insanity, and her friend's deaths. Inuyasha lost his life as well. She shivered and squeezed her eyes she as relived the memory.

She had stood behind Sesshoumaru that day. She had held Tessaiga in a white knuckled grasp and watched the battle unfold. She was to give the sword to the youkai Inuyasha once he had been subdued. She had been furious that the taiyoukai had forced Toutousai to dispel the wards. Angry, thinking falsely that he was gloating that he finally receive the coveted sword. That is until; she realized Sesshoumaru's intention. The taiyoukai believed with the wards gone, Inuyasha could once again wield the blade and the fury that gripped him would relinquish its hold. 

The battle that followed had been long and bloody. Inuyasha seemed to have had lost all ability to feel pain as he lunged at Sesshoumaru despite the vicious wounds dealt to his body. Despite Inuyasha's newfound power, he still proved to be no match for his elder brother. The hanyou turned youkai had been eventually worn down and huddled against the Goshinboku panting, as a trickle of blood escaped his lips. 

Sesshoumaru had stared at his brother for a long moment and then stated coldly, "Give him the sword."

Tessaiga fell from her hands before she knew she had released it and she lifted her bow. '_Inuyasha is already dead,' _was the thought that had played in her mind as she notched her bow. _'His soul was consumed by the jewel. Only his body lives.' _

The faces of her friends flashed through her mind as well as the knowledge of their deaths. Inuyasha in his rage had slaughtered them. He would not have, had it not been for her careless mistake. Inuyasha would never have forgiven himself for their deaths. The arrow flew from her bow without a second thought, striking Inuyasha in heart, purifying him to nothing. He was dead, and his soul free, but nothing could chase the imprint of his visage from her mind. The split second before her arrow had struck, his blood red eyes returned to their usual molten gold.

She breathed uneasily for a few moments before opening her eyes. Kagome rose from the couch and tiptoed quietly to the room in which her daughter slumbered. The door was cracked just slightly and she gave it a gentle shove so that it would completely open. The room beyond was near pitch black in its darkness. Mitsukai lie in the center of that blackness, her pale hair and skin illuminated seemingly by its own inner light. 

Kagome bit her lip and exhaled. When she returned home and found Mitsukai gone, she had been more frightened than she had ever been. Her past mistakes began to well up inside her, she had never loved Mitsukai enough, never told her just how precious she was to her. It was then she realized, that though she had intended to do her best for her child, she had not always. She had neglected her, emotionally abandoned her and at times been cruel. Despite everything Mitsukai always loved her, although she was not deserving of that love.

There was a presence behind, powerful and soothing. She did not have to turn around to guess the person's identity.

"I'm sorry," she began nervously. "I just wanted to check on her.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and his chin rested lightly on her head. Kagome sighed and hugged his arms with her own. It was moments such as these in which she could almost convince herself she loved him. 

"She's so beautiful," Kagome whispered softly and smiled, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "And we made her."

Sesshoumaru pressed a light kiss to her cheek and whispered near her ear, "Yes."

Kagome turned her head so she could gently press her mouth to his. He remained unresponsive against her lips but did not pull away. She shifted in his embrace so that she was facing him and slid her arms around his neck. 

"Why do you even love me?" she whispered despondently into his chest, silently pleased when he began to stroke her hair.

He remained silently and unmoving for a moment thinking. It was something he had pondered over the centuries since their parting. His love for her was illogical, but never the less unwavering. He pulled her flush with his chest before lifting her by the backs of her thighs until she was eye level. He looked into her eyes, knowing full well she could not see him and spoke the truth, as he knew it, "You are the strongest woman, I have ever known." 

Kagome laughed and the sound was bitter. "I'm not strong," she whispered sadly as she pressed her forehead to his. "I'm weak, pathetic and make mistakes that cost people their lives." Her sadness became, despair tinged bitterness.

"You will stop blaming yourself," he commanded sharply and without putting her down turned towards his room. 

He walked quickly down the darkened hallway and into his bedroom. Kagome sagged into his embrace and the scent of her tears filled his senses. 

"It **is **my fault," she insisted, and struggled to be put down. He silently complied and closed his bedroom door. "If I hadn't given him the jewel," she murmured, her voice sounding tight as if she were trying her best not to cry. 

Sesshoumaru said nothing and moved to lean against the door, preventing her from leaving should she try. There were matters that demanded addressing. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched Kagome as she wrung her hands and paced.

"Inuyasha is as much to blame as you are," he stated flatly, inciting an outraged glare from Kagome. He was past weary of this little melodrama. "Yes, you gave him the jewel. And yes, perhaps you should have known it was not fully purified," he conceded, watching her pale and tears pour down her face. 

When next he spoke, his voice was soft and colored with anger, "But you did not force him to use that **damn** jewel!"

Kagome interrupted with a gasp and shook her head before saying, "But, I knew.."

Sesshoumaru interrupted her and continued the thought he had wanted to reveal for longer than he could remember, "Knew what? That he was so bitter and insecure, that he was willing to risk his soul?" 

Bitter rage filled Kagome's soul and spun towards him "How could he have been anything but, insecure," she spat in outrage and stalked towards him. "No one would fully accept him as a hanyou. Not even his own family." 

Sesshoumaru 'hmphed' before replying in his most bored of tones, "How could he expect anyone to accept him, when he would not even accept himself?"

Kagome turned from him abruptly and hugged herself. She squeezed her eyes shut, pressing the tears from her eyes. Sesshoumaru sighed and when he next spoke his voice was soft, filled with something that could almost be called compassion, 

"Did you and your friends accept him for what he was?"

A choked sob and weak shake of head was his answer. He paused, wondering if he should voice his next though, but he needed to prove his point. "And yet," he began gently and placed his hands lightly on her shoulders. "Even with your acceptance _and_ your love, he still chose to use the jewel."

Kagome's shoulders shook with the strength of her sobs. Sesshoumaru turned her so that she was facing him and gripped her chin lightly with one hand. "I perhaps, regret that Inuyasha and my relationship, was less than ideal," he began just loud enough to be heard over her crying. "But I regret nothing that happened." 

"You're happy he's dead? Even after you tried so hard to save him?" she asked with pain in her voice. She wiped her tears away with the heel of her hand and stared into his golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru tipped his head down and kissed her eyelids and mouth lightly. His hands slid down her arms and circled around her back as he pulled her close. "I am grateful to have a daughter," he stated sincerely and placed a kiss on her forehead before releasing her. 

Kagome smiled faintly and took a step back. From, Sesshoumaru's words alone, it was apparent, that Mitsukai was not just an heir to him, or a means to gain power. He loved their child. The realization warmed her but also filled her with worry. She was uncertain what his reaction would be, once she revealed the reason for Mitsukai's lack of human heritage.

"Inuyasha's wish didn't just affect himself," she began slowly and looked away unable to bear the weight of his stare. She glanced back at him briefly and found him regarding her with a curious expression. She took a deep breath and combed her fingers through her hair. "He wished that my children would be born full youkai. He didn't want our kids, mine and his, to go through what he did," she whispered softly and without emotion. She paused for a moment and balled her hands into fists. When she next spoke her words were heated and filled with anger, "He had no right make that decision for us, for them. He stole her humanity!"

"The jewel was still corrupted when he made this wish," Sesshoumaru stated ignoring her outburst for the moment. He knew the answer and it filled him with dread. His stomach twisted without warning and he felt vaguely ill. 

Kagome nodded and a choked sob escaped her lips. "I'm so scared, Sesshoumaru," she gasped and flung herself into his arms. "I afraid something horrible will to happen to her."

Sesshoumaru tightened his embrace around Kagome and his face contorted into a scowl. He did something he had not done in over five hundred years, cursed his brother's very existence. "I will protect her," he stated unequivocally. The conviction in his voice was indisputable. 

His tone caused a small smile to form on her trembling lips. She felt unbelievably tired, but at the same time relieved. It was as if a pressing weight had been lifted from her soul. Kagome shifted in his embrace, signaling she wanted to be released. Once Sesshoumaru had released her, she walked over to his bed. 

She gazed at him with pleading eyes before sitting down on his bed. "Can..Can you just hold me?" she asked brokenly, silently praying he would agree. She blushed and looked away as she added, "We don't have to do anything else. I..I just need you to hold me, please?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing and Kagome, much to her despair thought he had refused. Then she was lowered gently to the bed and enveloped in warm arms. She turned to her side and pressed open-mouthed butterfly kisses to his neck and jaw. She then laid her head on his chest and listened to the beating of his heart. The rhythm was fast, too fast to be human, beating like a caged bird. She allowed her eyes to drift shut while listening to that calming rhythm. "Sesshoumaru," she said without opening her eyes. His fingertips trailing lightly down her cheek was the indication that he heard. "I think Mitsukai should stay here with you."

Sesshoumaru frowned at her statement. This was something that had already been decided. 

"I want to be able to see her though," she demanded in a soft tone. "Anytime I want."

"It was never my intent to take her fully from you. And you are welcomed to stay here as well," he offered flatly and he pulled loose the bedding in order to cover them.

"I know," she whispered. "But I can't.. I just..."

Kagome shook her head and snuggled against him, "I'm just really tired. Can we talk about it in the morning?"

"Alright," Sesshoumaru relented and pulled her closer. "Juri will be here in the morning to look in on Mitsukai," he informed offhandedly.

Kagome smiled sleepily. "Are all your servants women?" she asked teasingly.

"No," he said simply, wondering why exactly it mattered. "Why do."

His question was interrupted by the sound of Kagome's even breathing. She had fallen asleep, contently in his arms. It was at that moment he realized for the thousandth time in his long existence, that he could not stop loving her if he tried. Nothing mattered other than protecting Kagome and Mitsukai. He would sooner die than allow anything to happen to either of them. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

****

Hai: Yes, or right. 

****

Okaa-san: Mother

****

Otou-san: Father

****

-chan: A friendly suffix to address children or female friends. Indicates equal or lower social standing.

****

-sama: Lord or Lady

-**hime: **Princess

****

Nii-chan: Elder brother

Chapter Thirteen:

Mitsukai awoke to the sound of childish humming, and the scent of burnt toast. Mama always burnt the toast and she thought for a brief moment she was home. She blinked bleary, gold eyes at the small girl sitting on the edge of the bed. The child was contently playing with a worn doll. It appeared to be the same hyperactive child, from the other morning. 

"Tsuki-chan?" Mitsukai asked uncertainly in a slightly raspy voice. She was almost certain that was the name Sesshoumaru called the child. 

Tsuki gasped and smiled, her soft eyes meeting Mitsukai's brighter. The child's eyes were strange despite their normal hue. Tsuki's eyes were a solid chocolate brown, with almost no visible white. The pupils, unlike Mitsukai's animal like slits, were round and dilated.

"Mitsukai-chan!" Tsuki cried happily dropping the tattered doll on the blanket in her excitement. 

She crawled on all fours until her small face was inches from Mitsukai's. She then covered her mouth with her free hand and peered at the older girl with wide, apologetic eyes. 

"Sorry, Mitsukai-chan," she whispered in an exaggerated tone. "Tsuki forgot to be quiet so that Mitsukai-chan could rest. But Mitsukai-chan woke up, so Tsuki thinks, maybe, it's okay."

Mitsukai nodded slowly unsure what to answer. She was unused to having conversations with anyone except for family. Tsuki grinned and ran a chubby finger long one of the stripes that marked Mitsukai's cheek. "Mitsukai has pretty stripes." She mused half to herself. "like Sesshoumaru-sama." 

She gave a small downtrodden sigh and continued, "Tsuki wants stripes too."

"Sesshoumaru has stripes?" 

"Sesshoumaru-_sama_," Tsuki corrected as she retrieved her doll. The child looked thoughtful and bit her lower lip cutely. "Though Sesshoumaru-sama is Mitsukai-chan's otou-san, so Tsuki thinks it's okay for Mitsukai not to call Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said with a small smile obviously pleased with her own reasoning. 

Mitsukai licked her lips and her heart hammered in her chest. _Does everyone know but me? But then it can't be true, he's not that much older than I am. _Sesshoumaru did resemble her a great deal or rather she resembled him. In her sixteen years of life she had never seen another person with silvery hair and golden eyes. Sesshoumaru, looked different than she. He looked, she realized with a pang of something she could not name, almost normal. She wished she could as well.

There were many questions floating through her mind. They seemed to compound daily. Questions that demanding answers but, none would be given. Arguments erupted, when she was very young, bitter verbal battles, between her uncle and mother. Souta demanded, that Mama tell her the truth. What was the truth? That she was some creature, a monster cloaked in almost human flesh? 

She was a monster; her actions were proof of that fact. She had butchered a man, tore him to pieces, when she could have simply fled. She had relished the sensation of flesh tearing beneath her claws and his screams of terror. It was only when he had stopped screaming, she realized the horror of her actions. Guilt over her actions had begun eating away at her; she would often see her victim's face in her dreams.

That last second of utter panic before his life was snuffed out, played in her nightmares. She was only guilty of defending herself, or so her mother had claimed. The matter was closed and not to be spoken of again. Mitsukai obeyed her mother's wishes, even as she felt as though she were being ripped apart inside. She was not a good person, and she was not normal, despite her mother's protestations. _Mama cries so much and it's all because of me. _

Mitsukai swallowed a whimper, as her stomach violently cramped. She bit her lip, and swallowed the bile rising in the back of her throat. When she awoke she felt almost well, though still slightly weak, and now she was, once again, wracked with pain. A pang of disappointment filled her; she would likely spending the rest of the day in bed. Mitsukai sighed despairingly and rubbed small circles on her belly. 

She was pulled from her thoughts by a childish giggle. Schooling her face into almost normal lines, though unable to hide the pain in her eyes, she flashed the child a questioning gaze. Tsuki grinned while manipulating her doll's arms so that the toy clapped. 

"Mitsukai-chan was thinking!" Tsuki said with utmost certainty and tapped her forehead for emphasis. Mitsukai's eyes narrowed and she huffed in annoyance. "Don't be mad, Mitsukai-chan. Sesshoumaru-sama makes that same face when he's thinking. That's how Tsuki knows."

Mitsukai scowled and continued to nurse her abdomen. She ignored the chatter child and stared up at the ceiling. A fan rotated lazily against it's the ceilings pale peach surface. The walls were painted to match the ceiling and were stenciled with sage colored ivy. The bed linens matched the walls perfectly. It was a lovely room, complete with a hardwood floor and tasteful furniture. If nothing else, Sesshoumaru had great taste in interior decorating. 

She returned her attention to Tsuki seemingly oblivious she was being ignored. Her speech patterns were strange and rather annoying. Especially considering Mitsukai's, now splitting headache. 

"Why do you keep talking like that?" Mitsukai snapped, a bit harsher than she intended. 

Tsuki set the doll in her lap and tilted her head as if pondering something of great importance. "Tsuki talks, like Tsuki," the girl replied with a shrug. 

"Why don't you speak like a normal person?" Mitsukai snarled in irritation. Tsuki blinked at her in confusion. Mitsukai sighed while rubbing her temple and explained, "Like me?"

Tsuki seemed to consider for a moment, then she pursed her lips and asked, "Then who would Mitsukai-chan talk like?"

Mitsukai sighed in defeat. _Well that settled that. _She turned her head to one side and peered out the bedroom window. The sky was slate gray and a harsh breeze blew through the trees. It would rain today; she could smell it in the air. Despite her headache, she felt restless. She turned her attention to the little girl practically sitting on top of her. After Mitsukai made several abortive attempts at speech, Tsuki stopped her random chatter abruptly and made an inquiry, 

"Nii-chan says Tsuki, talks too much but Tsuki doesn't think so. What does Mitsukai-chan think? Or should Tsuki call Mitsukai-chan, Mitsukai-sama?"

Mitsukai propped herself in her elbows and frowned. _Why would she call me Mitsukai-sama and for that matter why does she call Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru-sama?_ "Tsuki," she began but was interrupted by the child's downtrodden sigh.

"Tsuki is so confused," the child admitted shaking her heard and began to run her little fingers through Mitsukai's silvery hair carefully untangling any knots she found. She wished she remembered to bring her brush from home. If she had it, she could fix Mitsukai's beautiful hair. 

"Mitsukai is confused too," Mitsukai said with a small quirk of lips. She winced when the child, pulled a bit too hard on a stubborn knot. Gently untwining her hair from Tsuki's grasp, Mitsukai pulled the silken mass in two hands and allowed it to cascade down her back. Sitting up completely, she leaned against the headboard, and regarded the small girl that gazed at her, with barely concealed adoration. Tsuki smiled once more and returned her attention to the battered doll. 

"Tsuki?" she repeated as she continued to comb her fingers through her hair. She loathed having messy hair. 

"Hm?" the little girl answered as she began redressing her doll.

"Why do you think Sesshoumaru..er -sama is my otou-san?" Mitsukai asked carefully. 

"Mitsukai-chan looks like Sesshoumaru-sama," Tsuki said simply, not taking her eyes from her task. 

Mitsukai nodded, the resemblance was undeniable. There were a lot of people who resembled one another, that did not make them family. "He can't be," Mitsukai stated logically. "At most he's twenty or twenty one."

Tsuki tilted her head sideways and nodded sagely, "Tsuki thinks that's old." The child shrugged and without taking a breath launched into another tirade of questions, "How old is Mitsukai-chan? Tsuki thinks Mitsukai-chan is pretty. Does Mitsukai-chan have any brothers or sisters? Tsuki has three big brothers. They don't like Tsuki too much, but Tsuki doesn't mind."

"Why don't they like you?" Mitsukai wondered, her voice colored with sympathy. 

Tsuki sighed the sigh of martyrs and replied, "Tsuki has a different Mama, than Tsuki's brothers."

Mitsukai nodded in sympathy. "Juri-san is your okaa-san?" she asked conversationally.

Tsuki grinned and shyly nodded. Mitsukai managed a faint smile and asked, "What do you know about Sesshoumaru?"

Tsuki brightened visibly and beamed. It was obvious just from her expression, that she adored him. "Sesshoumaru-_sama_," Tsuki corrected sternly. "Is the best person in the whole world." 

"You really like him, huh?" Mitsukai replied stating the obvious. Tsuki nodded in response and began rocking the doll in her lap. "What else?" Mitsukai prodded. If Tsuki knew Sesshoumaru perhaps she knew what he or they were. 

"Umm..Sesshoumaru-sama is the umm.," she stopped and stuck her tongue out cutely as if thinking. Remembering she grinned, and exclaimed pridefully, "Sesshoumaru-sama is the teriyaki of the western lands."

Mitsukai looked at the girl in complete bafflement. "Um. Teriyaki of the western lands?" she repeated slowly not completely sure she heard correctly. 

Tsuki nodded vigorously in agreement then clapped her hands happily. "That means Mitsukai-chan is a princess," she explained proudly. 

"Of what?" Mitsukai asked with a sarcastic snort. "The Ramen providence?" She sighed inwardly; she should have known not, to interrogate a six year old for pertinent information. 

Tsuki's eyes narrowed, obviously offend, and she hugged her doll. "Mitsukai-hime is making fun of Tsuki. Tsuki doesn't think that's very nice," Tsuki chided with a pout. 

Mitsukai sighed for the twentieth time since she awoke and said, "Mitsukai is sorry."

Tsuki grinned all hurt feelings, having disappeared as suddenly as they came. She patted the elder girl's hand. "Tsuki forgives Mitsukai-_hime_."

Mitsukai smiled faintly and shifted on the bed. Idly she wondered where Sesshoumaru or her mother could be. She also wondered why she was stuck with the delightfully annoying Tsuki. "So Sesshoumaru, he's the um.. _Teriyaki_ of the western lands," Mitsukai reaffirmed, skepticism evident in her voice. She would continue to question the girl; after all she had nothing better in which to do. 

"Hai," the child answered once again preoccupied with her doll. 

"And I'm a princess," she repeated slowly waiting for the child's answer. 

"Hai," answered Tsuki then looked up at Mitsukai quizzically. "Where else does Mitsukai-hime have stripes?" she asked innocently as she blinked her brown eyes.

The question caught Mitsukai, completely off guard, and she blushed crimson. "I'm not telling," she murmured stiffly and crossed her arms protectively over her chest.

Tsuki pouted and crawled into the elder girl's lap. Mitsukai looked away in silent refusal. 

"Please, Mitsukai-chan." Tsuki pleaded as she caged the elder girl's face in her small hands attempting to turn her gaze forward. "Tsuki really wants to know!" 

"No," Mitsukai answered firmly, her cheeks a blazing crimson. There was no amount of pleading in the world that could sway Mitsukai, into disclosing their location. It was just too embarrassing. 

"Please?" the little girl pleaded.

"No!"

Tsuki sighed and pouted, "Tsuki wishes she had stripes."

Mitsukai looked stricken and whispered softly, "No, you don't." Her bottom lip trembled ever so slightly. She would give anything to look normal, to be normal. Little Tsuki had no idea, what it was like to be different. Then again, perhaps she did. Her golden eyes appeared unfocused, staring ahead at nothing. 

"Tsuki wants to know where else Mitsukai-chan has stripes!" the child huffed stubbornly, completely ignoring the elder girl's protests. 

Mitsukai closed her eyes slowly as her stomach lurched. "Why?" she almost gasped, and reopened her eyes. 

"Because..umm.. Tsuki wants to know!" was the child's demanded huffily. According to Tsuki her desire was reason enough. 

Mitsukai, 'hmphed,' and replied sardonically, "Just because you want it, doesn't mean you're going to get it." 

Tsuki scowled and shook her doll menacingly, "Mitsukai-hime is a meanie!"

Mitsukai snorted and returned her attention to the window. The barest hint of rain pattered on the windows and the sky was filled with thick dark clouds. Whatever storm was brewing would be fierce. Annoyed she flicked her eyes to the small girl still, shooting daggers at her. It was none of her business where her stripes where. Though part of Mitsukai knew there was no harm in telling. 

She smirked and replied in a bored tone, "You're an annoying brat." Inwardly she knew it was pitiful picking on a small child, but the devil inside would not allow the argument to simply drop. 

"You're a **bad **puppy and you have **fleas**!" Tsuki screeched and socked Mitsukai in the arm. The child stuck out her tongue and ran from the room leaving a bewildered Mitsukai.

"Oh yeah! Well, it takes one to know one!" Mitsukai retorted to the child's fleeing form. Mitsukai smirked, inordinately pleased with herself. 

"A bad puppy with fleas?" Mitsukai repeated to herself as she settled down on the bed. She peered up at the ceiling fan as it twirled lazily against the ceiling. "Okay then." 

Yawning sleepily she stretched, tensing her body into one long line. She felt slightly guilty about picking on Tsuki, but it was not the girl's business where her markings where located. They were personal. Briefly she considered chasing the child down, if for nothing else to teach her some insults that were actually insulting. She was stirred from her musing by someone affectionately tucking a lock of her hair behind one ear.

The scent of rose oil drifted to her nose and instantly she knew the identity of the person. 

"Mommy," she greeted, with a faint smile. _She came back_. 

"Hey sweetie," her mother replied affectionately and placed the tray she had been carrying down on the nightstand. "How do you feel?" Kagome asked seriously, as she stroked her daughter's cheek.

Mitsukai grinned and replied, "I beat up a six year old." She frowned inwardly at the unfathomed pride she felt over her victory. 

"That's my girl," Kagome answered wryly. The bed shifted under Kagome's light weight as she sat down beside Mitsukai. 

Kagome gazed down at her daughter. It did not seem all that long ago that she was a tiny child. She could remember with utmost clarity the day she was born. 

The agonizing pain she had felt seemed infinite. She had felt as if she was being torn apart from the inside out. Which had not been too far from the truth. 

Despite the long and agonizing labor the Mitsukai had been tiny, fitting almost perfectly in her grandfather's cupped hands. Kagome had passed near the end of delivery, but had awoken soon after. When she gazed downward she saw her child, latched contently to a breast. It was then that Kagome had smiled, for the first time, in nearly a year. 

She had examined every inch of the new life she held in her arms. Mitsukai's skin had been pale, but pink from the birthing and her ears pointed. Her heart sank, but never the less the smile, had never wavered. It was when her daughter's tiny-clawed hand had wrapped around her finger, that cruel realization returned. 

Her precious, angelic little daughter had been born with claws, stripes and the slit pupils of a youkai. She had known the infant would not be human, but had not prepared herself for the sight that greeted her. Optimism was the crutch of fools; there was nothing that could have made the situation 'alright.'

Kagome was still uncertain who had started crying first, she or her baby. The infant Mitsukai's wail was more of a high-pitched whimper, than crying. She had once heard a small dog make near the exact same sound. The new mother Kagome drew a shuddering breath and thrust the newborn infant away from her.

"Mama?" Mitsukai whispered frightened by the sudden sadness filling her mother's being. 

Kagome shook her head, chasing the memory from her mind, and smiled down at her daughter. Everything would be fine now, it had to be. 

"Do you want to eat something?" she asked while stroking her daughter's clammy cheek. 

Mitsukai's skin was ashen and her eyes dulled. She looked worse now, than she had just yesterday. Mitsukai swallowed hard and shook her head in refusal. 

"Sweetie," Kagome said in a firm but affectionate tone. "You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Mitsukai answered almost tearfully. A peal of thunder echoed through the room causing her to jump. She threw her arms around her mother and forcibly pulled her to lie beside her. 

"Misty-chan?" Kagome whispered both concerned and frightened, over her daughter's odd behavior. 

"What am I?" Mitsukai whispered into her mother's shoulder and tightened her grip.

Kagome struggled and found herself stuck fast in her daughter's iron grasp. Even ill Mitsukai was many times stronger than she. "Mitsukai." she stated firmly. Let me go!" 

Mitsukai obeyed, but kept her face buried into her mother's shoulder. Mama had Sesshoumaru's scent all over her. Mitsukai sighed and relaxed as her mother began combing through her hair. When she next spoke her voice was soft and filled with pleading. "Please tell me." 

"Sesshoumaru and I want to tell you together, Misty-chan," her mother explained, silently praying she would be satisfied.

"You mean my father?" Mitsukai almost sneered, her voice muffled behind Kagome's shoulder. Her mother did not answer, but went very still and began to cry. _So it is true. _She nuzzled her mother's neck apologetically, pleased when her mother finally calmed.

"Where is everyone?" Mitsukai asked changing the subject. She had one answer and realized there was, someone who knew the rest. That someone was would likely be more than willing to tell her. 

Kagome sniffed and wiped her eyes on the heels on her hands. "Sesshoumaru has a meeting with his publisher and Juri-san had to run home for a moment. Kagome smiled faintly and continued. "So it's just you and me." 

"Okay," Mitsukai answered with a small smile, thinking on what she would do the moment her mother left her alone. "Can I take a bath?" she said in a mock pleading tone. 

"It's storming outside Misty-chan," Kagome said with an apologetic frown.

"I'll be quick," Mitsukai pleaded earnestly. "I just want to wash my hair."

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes playfully. "You and your hair," she said in mock annoyance and tussled her daughter's silvery mane. She smiled and pecked her daughter's cheek, "I'll run you a bath."

Mitsukai smiled, but it did not quiet reach her eyes. "Thanks Mama."

Kagome walked quickly down the hall and into the large master bathroom. She leaned against the wall as the tub filled with warm water and rich bubbles. Mitsukai knew Sesshoumaru was her father. That knowledge should have made informing Mitsukai, of her heritage, simpler. Yet, it did not. How could she explain that Mitsukai was a youkai and that she, Kagome had always known? Worse, would Mitsukai forgive her for keeping that knowledge a secret? Kagome did not know, and was unwilling to risk her own child's spite.

Satisfied with the amount of water in the tub and that the bathroom itself was warm enough Kagome left the bathroom.

"Mitsy-chan, your bath is ready," Kagome called as she walked down the hall. She frowned when she received no reply. 

"Sweetheart?" Kagome called softly, thinking perhaps Mitsukai had dozed off.

She froze when she entered Mitsukai's room. The bed was empty and the curtains billowed in the wide-open window. Mitsukai was nowhere to be found. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

****

Nee-chan: Big sister.

****

Nii-chan: Big brother. Although Souta is Mitsukai's uncle, she thinks of him more as a brother. This is mainly due to the fact that Souta is barely ten years her senior. I'm noting this here so as not to confuse anyone on the actual familial times. 

Chapter Fourteen:

The early morning sky darkened to twilight as the storm continued to wage outdoors with no end in sight. Frigid, empty drops of rain beat down mercilessly turning the ground into a bleak, sodden landscape. Mitsukai turned away from the apartment's small window and hugged herself. The drizzle had soaked her utterly, so that her crimson pajamas were still plastered to her skin. Raindrops trickled from her thick hair to flow down her back into a growing puddle at her bare feet. Distantly she registered that she was bleeding, having scraped her leg on the old, rusty fire escape leading to her uncle's apartment. Then there were her other more recent injuries. 

She fled her mother's care, once the need to understand what she was became too overwhelming. She turned to the one person who had always been adamant that she not be ignorant of her heritage. When her mother dodged her questions, it had been Souta that spoke for her. Her uncle often demanded she be answered. Mama always refused and perhaps tired of the endless conflict, Souta moved away. Mitsukai lost her uncle, her elder brother and her only friend, in one fell swoop. He still made weekly visits to the shrine. His role however, had shifted from friend to teacher. He became distant with in dealing with her and she never understood why. 

A peal of thunder broke through the room with a resounding crash. Startled she back peddled from the slightly open window. The sudden movement sent waves of nausea over her slender form. Then her vision swam and her knees weakened. She sagged, clinging to the windowsill with one hand, as she scrubbed at her eyes with the other. Her vision cleared and she swallowed a deep shuddering breath. 

She growled lowly in frustration, annoyed at her weakness and continued illness. There was something very wrong with her, and perhaps there always had been. Her vision blurred again and the room spun. This time when it straightened she was gazing into her uncle's concerned eyes. How much time had passed? She did not think on it long. Instead she flung her arms around Souta's neck and smiled brightly. 

"Nii-chan." Her voice was little more than a gasp.

Souta pressed the small of Mitsukai's back and wrapped his free arm around her. He sat back on his heels and pulled her gently into a sitting position. He had been startled when he returned from work to find his niece sleeping on the floor near the window. His surprise turned to fear, when he had approached her prone form. The girl's silvery hair spilled about the floor in pile of sodden clumps, and her limbs had been tangled beneath her. It was evident that she was not sleeping but had likely fainted. He watched as her golden eyes, once almost molten in their brightness now dull and lifeless, drift shut. 

"Mitsukai." His voice barely a whisper as he brushed her silver bangs from her forehead. 

"What happened? How did you get here?"

Mitsukai whimpered slightly and barely opened her eyes. "I'm okay," she whispered and attempted to pull herself to her feet.

Souta grasped her around the middle with one hand and forced her to remain seated on the floor. "No, you're not," he retorted firmly.

He lowered her gently onto the linoleum floor and arranged her limbs as if she were sleeping. "I'll call your mother."

Before he could move, Mitsukai's small cold hand shot out and was wrapped around his wrist. Her grip was crushing, just this side of hurt and she pulled him down so that he was inches from her face. Her eyes snapped opened glowing with a ferocity he had never seen in his niece. He braced himself on his free hand and stared sternly into those molten pools. Her face crumpled and the ferocity vanished and was replaced with despair. 

"Don't." She pleaded and choked back a sob. "Please, don't tell her I'm here."

Souta brushed the light trickle of tears from her eyes and shook his head. "Sweetie," he began sympathetically. "I can't do that."

"Please." Mitsukai begged as she tightened her already forceful grip on his wrist. 

Souta hissed involuntarily and attempted to wrench free. The grip that was merely uncomfortable had suddenly become painful. Mitsukai's claws pressed into his wrist, but had yet to break the skin. If they did, he was uncertain he would survive. "Mitsukai." he addressed sternly. 

Souta exhaled audibly and attempted to keep his voice normal. Never did he want Mitsukai to believe he was afraid of her. Although at this moment he was beginning to feel a slight inkling. "You're hurting me."

Mitsukai looked stricken and released his wrist, jerking her hand away as if he had burned her. Absentmindedly, he nursed his injured wrist. It was badly sprained and throbbed painfully. For Mitsukai's sake he ignored the pain, instead choosing to comfort her. When she had calmed, he would determine how she had managed to find his apartment. Mitsukai was extremely bright and resourceful. That she managed to travel from the shrine across town, on foot and in the pouring rain was nothing short of miraculous. 

"Shh." he whispered, as he stroked her cheek with his uninjured hand. "Tell me what's wrong."

Mitsukai sucked on her bottom lip and looked away. Hot tears trailed down her porcelain cheeks as she stared away at nothing. The sheer enormity of what was wrong was overwhelming. "I…."

Souta spoke soft comforting words as he made small useless circles on Mitsukai's back. She was so cold it was frightening. He frowned when he realized the pajamas that Mitsukai wore were several sizes too large. If it were not for their drawstring waist they would have fallen around her ankles. She was also soaked to the skin, and needed to be clothed in something dryer immediately. Luckily for her, youkai could not catch pneumonia. At least that was what he believed. 

Sighing he looked at the growing puddle beneath her, then stopped short when he noticed that near her leg the water was discolored. He was her uncle and therefore entitled to certain liberties. Without a word he pulled back the leg of her pajamas to find a long deep scrape along her striped calve. There were other cuts as well. Deep, deliberate gashes crisscrossed her leg and were accented by colorful bruises.

Mitsukai made a small noise in her throat and kicked her leg from his grasp. Souta blinked back the tears that had gathered in his dark eyes, and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Who did this to you?"

She bit harshly into her lower lip, ignoring the sting of her fangs as they pierced the soft tissue. Her sobs came in hiccups, as she scratched at the tiled floor with her claws. It was at that moment Souta realized who her assailant had been. _Are things really this bad at home?_ He wanted to yell at her, scream that she was being foolish, that there were other ways. There was always another way. Souta asked none of the questions that screamed through his mind, nor did he confront her. Instead he wrapped his arms around Mitsukai and sobbed into her shoulder. _I never should have left. _

Then almost an echo to his thought, Mitsukai in a voice filled with heartbreaking despair whispered. "What did I do to make you leave?" 

Souta pulled away while running a hand through his short dark hair. Pangs of regret laced through him at her words. He had moved into his college dorm under trying circumstances. Kagome and his mother knew why, though he knew neither woman spoke of his reasons. He had always abandoning Mitsukai, but for his own sanity he could not remain. Wordlessly, he pulled the sobbing girl into his lap and rocked her like a much smaller child. 

"When I left," he began softly as he stroked her hair. "It wasn't because of you."

Mitsukai lithe frame shook with her sobs, as he rubbed small comforting circles into her back. She quieted quickly and placed her head on his shoulder. "I wasn't so lonely when you were home."

Souta sighed and pulled back to place a light kiss on her crescent moon marked forehead. When he was a child, he had been envious of her youkai features. He remembered his utter disappointment when Mitsukai was born with pointed ears, rather than the dog like ones of Inuyasha. The hanyou was not her father, and Kagome's denial of her child's parentage would never change that. Souta caged Mitsukai's face with his hands and drew back, pressing his forehead to hers. 

"I left," he began softly brushing her tears away with his thumbs. Mitsukai began to cry harder, her tears mingling with his own. 

"Mitsukai, listen to me." he commanded pausing until she quieted. "I left because..because...I couldn't stand watching your mother destroy herself."

He released her slowly and rubbed his cheek against hers. "I love you and I love mother. Even when she's being stupid and stubborn." His voice cracked and yet he managed a small smile, "Even when she and I argue, I still love you both." 

He rose slowly, pulling her up with him so they stood eye to eye. Souta quirked a smile at her and grew serious as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I want you to do me a favor."

Mitsukai's pale brows creased momentarily in confusion, but she nodded slowly. 

When Souta next spoke his tone was exasperated. "Stop growing!"

His outburst elicited a grin from his niece. He had always adored her smile, and her laugh. "I'm serious!" He continued in mock outrage and waved his arms dramatically. "Do you know how embarrassing it is to be shorter than your kid sister?" 

Mitsukai uttered a small, shocked gasp that gravitated to the tinkling laugh he so adored. Her laughter could always ease his worries. Guiltily he realized it had been weeks since he had witnessed even a ghost of her smile. Everyone loved Mitsukai it was fact that was indisputable. Perhaps, it was to ease his own pain or to punish her for the hardship she, inadvertently, inflicted upon their family, that he had withdrawn from her. He had been wrong, but most of all he had been a coward. He had abandoned Mitsukai, had not been there when she needed him. Souta would not wallow in his guilt and self-pity; instead he would try to rectify the situation the only way he knew how. 

"I want another promise too." 

Mitsukai's laughter died abruptly, though her eyes still danced with humor. She sniffed and dried the remainder of her tears on the back of her hand. "What?"

Souta touched to top of her knee and looked her very seriously in the eye. "Never do this again."

Mitsukai gasped and shook her head in denial. Souta would have none of that and continued with his thoughts. 

"I'm not going to ask you why." He stopped abruptly and swallowed hard. Mitsukai's lip quivered and she began to silently cry and despite her pain he continued. "God, if things were this bad. Why didn't you say something?"

"I…"

"No!" Souta interrupted harshly and shook his head. He hated being harsh with her, but in this case it was necessary. "Don't you dare say, **you're sorry!**" 

Mitsukai squeezed her eyes shut causing tears to trickle out of the corners of her eyes. She clasped her hands over her pointed ears and rocked back and forth on her heels. Souta had discovered her secret. The one thing she had endeavored so carefully to conceal. Over the past few months whenever she felt angry or overwhelmed she would injure herself. When he mother would have her nightmares or become upset, Mitsukai's agitation often grew. 

Her first self-inflicted wounds had been minor, tiny quick healing scratches, more akin to paper cuts than wounds. That was before she had been attacked, before she had taken a human life. No longer would the tiny scratches ease her pain or satisfy her guilt. She had moved on to slicing open her flesh with her claws. Those too healed quickly, although at times she would bruise the tissue around the gashes. Bruises lingered longer, yet even did not completely quell her pain. Now Souta wanted her to stop, but he did not understand. In her mind she wanted to be punished. That she had killed someone, purely in self-defense brought her no comfort. 

"It hurts." she murmured as her knees buckled.

Souta caught her under the arms before she fell. "You're sick," he stated as he tried to help her to her feet. 

When he found she was unable to stand he half carried, half dragged her to the couch. Mitsukai was not heavy; he simply was not physically strong. Her height also made her unwieldy to carry. It was perhaps his utter shock and concern over her apparent illness that he had a minor slip of the tongue. "You're not supposed to be able to get sick."

Mitsukai's eyes flicked open, their golden depths filled with swirls of crimson. She watched as Souta pulled a crocheted afghan over her before rushing into the bathroom. He returned moments later with bandages and some sort of antiseptic. Souta sighed and grumbled half to himself as he dabbed at the worst of her cuts. "We should change your clothes first."

She leaned back into the couch cushions before peering back at Souta. She had come here for answers and it was best to begin at what she understood was the beginning. "Nii-chan?"

Souta acknowledged her with a small grunt as he fished a pair of clean sweat pants and a t-shirt from the nearby laundry basket. "Who is Inuyasha?"

Souta said nothing for a few moments as he helped her dress. He had always threatened his sister, that if Mitsukai ever asked him about her heritage, he would answer. Now faced with the possibility, he was uncertain if he truly wished to make good on his promise. He resumed his task of bandaging her wounds. It was pointless he knew, for she would likely be completely healed by morning. 

He looked skyward for an instant, praying that this was the correct course of action. "Inuyasha was a friend of your mother's." 

"I figured that," she stated sarcastically. Mitsukai winced as he prodded one of the deeper cuts. He blew on the wounded tissue apologetically and continued bandaging. "I thought he was my father for a long time." She smiled sadly and tilted her head to the side. 

"Speak of the devil," she murmured ambiguously as she pulled herself to her feet. They had found her, and she was unwilling to face them at this moment. In her determination she seemed to strengthen. She streaked to the window and flung it open.

"Mitsukai!" her uncle cried, halting her in her tracks.

She flashed him an apologetic smile and leapt out onto the fire escape. At the same moment the front door was flung open and in the doorway stood what seemed to Mitsukai's male twin. His face with blank, but agitation seeped from his very being. Although he looked fragile it was obvious he was not one to be trifled with. Without a word he strode to the open window and leapt through. 

"Hey!" Souta yelped indignantly. He knew likely whom this person might have been, still he was compelled to ask, and more so considering Mitsukai had bolted from him. "Who the fuck are you!" 

The man did not pause to answer; in fact Souta was certain he would not. He turned from the window to find his elder sister's small form. Her bluish gray eyes glowed with anger and her small fists were balled at her sides. Souta felt the expected stirrings of anger when his gaze met hers, but more so now that his niece was suffering. 

"Souta," she hissed as she stalked towards him.

Souta glowered and crossed his arms over his chest. This was the staging of a battle they had been waging for nearly a decade. This time it would be he that delivered the first blow. "Fuck off, Kagome. I don't want to hear it." 

Kagome scowled at her younger brother, her knuckles turning white as she clenched her fists tighter. "What did you tell her?"

Souta laughed a bitter, berating sound that grated against her nerves. "Don't worry Nee-chan," he hissed, deliberately returning to his childhood term of endearment for his elder sister. "Your precious secrets are safe."

Kagome exhaled in relief and rubbed her temples. Mitsukai had gone to her uncle, a place Kagome never expected her to run. If Sesshoumaru had not sensed their daughter's youki, they would have passed this place without a thought. "You should have called…."

Souta did not defend himself, even though he never intended to keep Mitsukai's whereabouts a secret. He snorted and closed the window. "For what?" 

"I'm her mother."

"Yeah," Souta conceded with a sarcastic bob of his head. "You are."

Kagome looked out the window and peered into the rain that continued to pour. Sesshoumaru was undoubtedly chasing or had caught up to their daughter by now. So engrossed was she with the rain that she had tuned out the rest of what her younger sibling was saying. It was likely a rehash of their earlier arguments at any rate. Souta would demand to know what she, Kagome, would do in fifty, sixty or even when she died. Mitsukai had a life span that was seemingly infinite. She would never be able to hide her forever. 

"Do you really believe she thinks she human?" Souta was saying now, his voice laced with anger. "She knows there is something wrong."

Kagome spun from the window and glared at her brother. "There is nothing wrong with Mitsukai!"

"Then why hide it?" was Souta's astute reply. 

Kagome huffed and returned her attention to the window. "I don't need this now."

"No," Souta said in agreement. He looked up at the ceiling and attempted to calm himself. There were few things that angered him as much as speaking with his sister. He mourned for the time, not so long ago, in which they spoke as siblings rather than enemies. "You needed it seventeen years ago."

"Shut up." 

Unheeding her words Souta pressed on. Mitsukai was more important than sparing feelings or escaping his sister's wrath. 

"Yes, she's your daughter," he stated in affirmation. "But she's my niece, **my** little sister. If you think for one moment, I'm just going to back off, and disappear then…." 

He stopped abruptly trying to gather his thoughts; there was no gentle way to voice his feelings. "You're even more out of your mind, than I thought." 

"What. Did. You. Do?" Kagome snarled out slowly.

Souta ignored her question and steered their conversation in a different direction. "She's been cutting herself up."

He watched Kagome's face crumple and the anger leave her eyes. She wrung her hands and would not meet his fiery gaze. "Sesshoumaru told me about the bruises." 

Souta plopped down on the couch and looked up at his sister's haggard form. He missed the old, lively Kagome. The Kagome before, her spirit died leaving only the shell of her being. He sighed, Kagome needed help, more help than he could ever hope to provide. He after all was just a middle school teacher. "I'm assuming that's who jumped out my window." 

Kagome nodded and returned her gaze out the window. "He blames me too."

Souta huffed, ignoring her statement for the moment. "I want to have words with the man who knocked up my fifteen year old sister."

"He didn't know."

Souta said nothing but watched as she drew little pictures in the frost that had gathered on the window. The temperature was dropping rapidly and he hoped Mitsukai was found soon. He also worried at what type of punishment was in store for the young girl. Sesshoumaru seemed, just by appearances alone, to be the heavy handed type. 

"He loves me," she whispered mournfully. Kagome drew a row of tiny flowers with hearts for blossoms, her fingertips squeaking against the chilled glass. "Despite everything I've done to make him hate me." She finished her drawing with a tiny sun with blazing rays. "Even though I don't deserve his love, he won't stop."

"Nee-chan." 

Kagome continued on as if he had not spoke. "What did you tell her?"

Souta sighed in defeat and for a moment considered not answering. "She asked about Inuyasha."

"And?"

Souta, 'hmphed' all that seemed to matter to Kagome was keeping her secret safe. He glowered for a moment then smirked saying the one thing that was certain to galvanize his sister into rage. He wanted her to be angry, to feel something besides bitter self-loathing and self-pity. "Inuyasha would be pissed, if he knew how you're wasting your life." 

Predictably her anger blazed and she seethed. "How dare you!"

Souta spared her a bored glance, but inwardly winced he did not enjoy being cruel. "He'd want you to be happy. Even if it was with his quasi evil half brother."

"Sesshoumaru isn't evil!"

Souta shrugged and acted as if she had not spoken. "I adored Inuyasha. Hell, he was like a brother to me. I thought he could do no wrong."

"I love him," Kagome sniffed as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She had betrayed him over and over again with his brother. It was simply inexcusable. 

"He's dead, Kagome," Souta murmured as gently as possible. He stood and grabbed his coat from where he had abandoned it when he first arrived home. 

"I killed him," Kagome said barely above a whisper. 

Although he was only human, that did not mean he could not help find Mitsukai. He knew first hand a few of her special hiding places. After grabbing his keys he spared a look at his elder sister peering lost and dejected out the small window. 

"And yourself along with him," he retorted tightly. This was a pointless conversation. " I'm going to go find Misty and then…." 

He slammed the door shut and stalked to the elevator. There was simply nothing more he could say. Perhaps at times it was simply better to give up. He had been wadging this war for almost two decades and was simply worn down. Moments later the elevator doors swished open with an audible 'ring'. Souta found himself staring into the glowering face of a taiyoukai. 

He blinked in amazement, even without youkai markings, Sesshoumaru's resemblance to Mitsukai was remarkable. Mitsukai had an innocence to her that her father lacked. Yet that was not particularly surpising. Time has a way of eroding one's naivety; he knew this from simple experience. From the annoyance clouding the youkai's features it was apparent that Mitsukai had eluded him. 

Souta did not feel the expected stirings of anger at the taiyoukai, but rather relief. If anyone could help Mitsukai it would be he. Souta stepped out of the elevator and walked behind Sesshoumaru. 

"What will you do when you find her?" Souta inquired blandly. 

He would not deliver his only niece to the hands of one who would be overly harsh. He was torn between hugging Mitsukai when he found her, and beating her for running away in the first place. From the look that flitted across Sesshoumaru's face, it seemed the youkai was having a similar conflict. Souta sighed for the hundreth time in an hour. He knew where Mitsukai likely was and had no right to keep that knowledge from her father.

Souta stuck his hands in his coat pocket and jiggled his keys nervously. Sesshoumaru turned around at the sound. "I think I know where she went."

**

Following the directions of Kagome's younger sibling, Sesshoumaru journeyed to a small art gallery located several mines from the Higurashi shrine. On display were paintings and sculptures painted by artists whose style was beyond what was contemporary. They were the Picassos and Van Goghs of this time. These were artists who would be unappreciated during their lives, but after their deaths would be heralded as geniuses. 

The gallery due the late hour and its lack of popularity was practically empty. The scent of fresh paint and terpentine clouded his senses; nevertheless he could feel the familiar buzz of his daughter's youki. She was no doubt hiding somewhere within. He strode about the shabby musem and soon found her. Mitsukai was lying on a tattered, cushioned bench with well-worn arms and peered intently at the ceiling.

He walked to the foot of the bench glaring at her muddy feet and soaked clothing. She had managed to escape him. Had he not been so concern about her well being, he likely would have been proud. A mixture of anger and relief filled him and he was uncertain which emotion to act upon first. 

Mitsukai did not acknowledge his presence but continued to stare at the ceiling. Finally she pointed with a single claw upwards. "I think it could use more purple."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes upwards almost against his will. Painted on the ceiling was a large mural, a myraid of clashing and chaotic colors. He agreed that a bit more purple would balance the piece considerably. Then scowled inwardly that he allowed himself to be distracted from the task at hand. Mitsukai scooted into a sitting poiston, presumably to allow him to sit beside her. He took the offered seat and was surprised when she slid close enough so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. His daughter was a perplexing child, one moment she was fleeing, the next hugging him. 

Her actions were as her mother's; he realized a sour feeling filling him. Despite the sudden ache he felt, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her moon white crown. She smiled as she returned his embrace, thinking perhaps all had been forgiven. He drew away from her and held her at arms length. He tightened his grip on her thin arms just tight enough to barely hurt. Mitsukai needed to be punished for running away. At first he had thought on what his own father would have done, had he done something similar. 

Had he ran not once, but twice from his father, he would have been bloodied. This was a different time, a different world and Mitsukai a different child. She though youkai, was raised under the concept of the revoking of privileges as a means of punishment. He could not strike her, and a part of him was uncertain he could have had he raised her from birth. 

Instead he chose to draw from his experience raising Rin. His little human ward would never have fled him. In fact had her husband not desired his own home, she would have remained with him until her dying day. Often with Rin, sternness and his obvious displeasure were enough to discipline the child. His wife had claimed he spoiled her, something she too was guilty. In fact, before Aya was slain, she had moved on to spoiling Rin's grandchildren. He had never truly loved Aya, not as she had loved him. Recently he began to understand how painful such a realization was. 

Forcibly he pulled himself from his thoughts and glared at his flesh and blood. Mitsukai wilted slightly under his stare, but did not pull away. He leaned forward so that his breath caressed her face.

"Never run from me again," he hissed. When Mitsukai blinked and attempted to pull away, he gripped her chin with one hand forcing her to look at him. He growled lowly and soft enough that only she heard. The threat was evident. "Is that perfectly clear?" 

Her features darkened and contorted into a scowl. She wrenched herself from his grasp, able to only because he chose to release her. Mitsukai pulled her legs up and placed her chin on her knees. She glowered and refused to look in his direction. "I wasn't running from you."

"Then…" He stopped abruptly, realizing whom she meant. _Kagome. _His only question now was, why? This argument was not over, not by any means. 

She placed her cheek on her knees so that she could look at him. Her lips quirked into a small smile and her eyes narrowed. "You." she addressed and wrinkled her nose playfully. "**I** was just avoiding." 

She tilted her head backwards, once again entranced by the painting on the ceiling. "If you stare at it long enough you begin to see shapes and little pictures." She looked over at him and smiled. "It's like watching clouds." Mitsukai returned her gaze to the ceiling, secretly pleased when he did likewise. Her voice dropped to a soft almost mournful whisper. "I don't understand."

Sesshoumaru peered at her from his perhiphal vision. Her face remained impassive, a porcelian mask, but her eyes held confusion and wonder. "What don't you understand?"

She releashed her legs allowing her bare feet to slide carelessly to the floor. She sat up fully, leaning forward so that her hair completely obscured her face. 

"How you can be my father."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen:

Sesshoumaru clicked off his cell phone and tucked it in his coat pocket, frowning as the art gallery's lights flickered, dimmed and grew steady once more. The wind howled as it uprooted and splintered the area's young trees and snapped power lines in its wake. As the night drew near, the storm's ferocity gained in strength. It was time he and his daughter took their leave of this place.

"The storm is getting worse," Mitsukai murmured, voicing his thoughts. 

Sesshoumaru nodded and rose gracefully from the battered couch and waited for her to rise on her own power. She remained as she was, curling herself into a tiny ball of refusal. Her eyes were a little wide, her skin a bit paler. She appeared shocked, frightened, almost stunned in her disbelief. In Sesshoumaru's watered down tale of mystical jewels, magic wells and creatures of legend, all her fears had been confirmed. She was a child who finally realized not only was the monster under her bed real, but it also stared at back at her in the mirror.

That she discovered the truth from a man who was in many ways a stranger seem all the more terrible. At that moment she felt an emotion seldom felt in her young life. Hatred. She hated her mother for all the lies, the dismissals, and for keeping her ignorant of the horrible truth. Her eyes flicked to Sesshoumaru, the man she knew now was her father. He was no man but a youkai, a monster, like her. 

She despised him, loathed him almost as much she did her mother. It was he who condemned her to a life of isolation and loneliness all for the sake of his damnable pride. Her conscience told her he did not deserve her spite. He never intentionally abandoned them. She despised him for being happy, whilst she was miserable. He appeared relativity human, normal, while she did not. Distantly she wondered how he accomplished such a defeat, but was too caught in her bitterness to ponder or even ask. She even, as illogical as it was, detested him for rescuing her from her ignorance, despite the fact it was she who demanded. Most of all she hated him with all the intensity she could muster for the cursed blood, his blood in her veins. 

Sesshoumaru brought his hand up and gently brushed the hair from her eyes, puzzled when she flinched in response. Mitsukai glared up into his impassive face, her golden eyes filled with pinpricks of scarlet. A growl, that seemed impossible for one so delicate, rumbled deep within her chest. "Don't **touch** me."

He stood there, frozen, as he watched a single tear escape the confines of her eyes, rolling down face to be quickly followed by a second and then a third. Instinctually he reached out to smooth her hair, to offer some form of comfort. He was stopped short by the words that bubbled passed her lips on the tail end of a sob. 

"I hate you." 

**

Elsewhere Kagome stood staring out the apartment window listening to the sound of the wind and rain outside. The trees bowed and swayed, scraping against the glass panes. She was uncertain how long she stood there watching the city grow darker and colder. Mitsukai, her one and only child was out there somewhere. Worry, bitter dread filled her, as did tiny, traitorous thread of contentment. After she had discovered Mitsukai missing part of her, the darkest, most hated fragment of her heart, was overjoyed. _I don't deserve to be her mother. _

Footsteps echoed behind her, heavy and male, ones belonging to her brother. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against the frigid window glass. Rain ran along the glass to pool and freeze into jagged icicles on the rusty fire escape. She exhaled; her breath warmed the glass melting away the gathered frost. The picture she drew earlier now lost. 

"Did he find her?" 

Souta tossed his cell phone on the sofa and ran a hand through his damp wet hair. Sighing he stripped off his soaked coat tossing it in a rejected heap to the floor. He had been searching for his niece, only returning after receiving word from the girl's father that she had been found. He had spoken with Mitsukai briefly and was assured that she was indeed safe and secure. Most importantly he had exacted a promise that she would remain under her parent's care. He too made his own promise, to visit first thing in the morning. Tonight he needed to have words with her mother. While the search was being conducted, Kagome remained staring out the window in steely silence. What she was thinking, he could not begin to comprehend.

"Yeah." His jawed tightened slightly as he sucked in his bottom lip. An action he only did when he was worried or apprehensive. Despite his earlier harsh words, there was no doubt he was concerned for her well-being. Kagome despite all her strange idiosyncrasies would always be his sister. "He's sending someone to pick you up."

Kagome nodded but did not turn from her window. Crystalline tears, somehow more frigid than the icy rain streaked down her cheeks. She should have been relieved and she was, but amongst her alleviation was a small thread of anguish, disappointment. A sob escaped her lips, sounding much like a bitter bark of laughter.

Souta took a hesitant step forward. In the past his sister had rebuked any form of comfort, preferring to suffer. All she endured did not strengthen, but degraded the very fabric of her being. Kagome blamed herself for the tragedy, but in reality she was, like her daughter, a victim of cruel circumstance. He placed his hands on his sister's arm. "Hey, she's okay." 

He hugged her from behind, arms carefully across her thin shoulders. Kagome seemed so fragile, breakable, completely unlike the powerful woman that lurked behind the wall of bitterness and regret. His lips quirked into a sad half smile. "I think she's going to be grounded for the next couple decades." 

Kagome laughed, a joyous sparkle of her old humor as she gave the arm hugging her an affectionate squeeze and nodded in agreement. Her laughter ceased, clamoring into silence. She locked eyes with Souta's dim reflection in the glass. "You're right."

Kagome shrugged out of his hold and hugged herself while pacing the small apartment. Silent tears escaped her eyes to cling to her trembling lips. Her brother watched her with a serious expression, but his eyes were confused. A smile, sad and defeat, curled at her lips. "I'm a terrible mother."

Souta stood in stunned silence for a moment. Recovering quickly, his indignation rose and he shook his head in fierce denial. "I never said that!"

Kagome laughed, a bitter, brittle sound ending in a choked sob. "You didn't have too-" with both hands she wiped away her tears and exhaled sharply. "-It's obvious."

Anger sparked around Souta, quick and immediate, causing the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She shivered reflexively and crossed her arms protectively over her thin chest. She tucked her chin to her chest and shook her head. "Don't"

"Don't what?!" His nostrils flared as he clenched his hands to his sides in white knuckled fists. 

"Souta, please," she pleaded, lifting her teary eyes to meet his. "Just don't"

He scowled, his jaw worked furiously, but he did not speak, it was as if he were concentrating on his anger. He nearly trembled with his rage, his frustration. Frustrated with her and with a situation that seemed to worsen by the moment. He felt useless, helpless and without hope. Souta pursed his lips and closed his eyes tightly trying to calm himself enough to speak coherently. He was tired, tired of arguing, of threats, of everything. There came a time in which it was more prudent to alone ones combatant to believe they had won, at least for a while. He sighed and threw up his hands in defeat. 

"Fine." 

A curt knock on the door saved them from further conversation. Kagome smiled softly, almost sadly and nodded in the direction of the sound. "I need to go."

Souta said nothing but crossed his arms over his chest and stared out the window. Kagome looked skyward for a moment and smiled bitterly. She doubted her next words would please her brother in the slightest. "I'm letting Sesshoumaru keep her."

"Keep her?" he repeated slowly, disbelieving. She spoke of Mitsukai as if she were possession or a pet. 

Kagome sighed, a tiny puff of air, and walked to the door. She turned the knob slightly but did not pull it open. "Sesshoumaru thinks it's for the best."

Souta anger erupted anew. If Sesshoumaru had threatened his sister in any manner, he would suffer. He kept his anger in check for the moment and walk to the door and placed his hand on hers. She looked up for a moment but would not meet his eyes. He trailed a single finger down her cheek and lifted her chin so that he could see her face fully. 

"What do you think?"

There was a second knock on the door, louder and more insistent. "Just a minute," they called in unison. 

Kagome meet his eyes and sighed bitterly. "It doesn't matter what I think."

Souta opened his mouth to protest, to insist to her the validity of her decisions, especially concerning her daughter. A gentle finger on his lips and his sister's sad nod stopped his words. Tears slid down her cheeks in wet, silvery tracks. There was something tragic about those tears, as if she were crying pieces of herself. He wanted nothing more than to dry her tears and soothe her worries. He, however, did nothing but allowed her to speak her peace. 

"I love her so much, but part of me wishes she would have stayed missing. I would mourn. People would pity me-" she laughed a bitter, caustic to his ears and wiped away her tears. "-more than they do now. But I would be free. That's why, what I think doesn't matter."

Kagome smiled but it did not reach her eyes. Eyes that were once vibrant now dull and defeated. She removed her hand and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Then without another word she stepped into the hallway, clicking the door closed behind her. She stood leaning backwards against the closed door, her head lolling back in exhaustion. She was tired beyond reason. 

The scent of aftershave and cigarettes filled her senses. A puff a grayish smoke drifted towards her and she blinked in confusion before frowning at the offending mass.

"Hey, Kagome."

Kagome froze. The voice was very familiar, but slightly more gravely than she remembered. It could not be him it was not possible. Perhaps it was, if Sesshoumaru and Kagura could survive five centuries why not him. She looked up slowly into the azure eyes of a certain wolf youkai. 

"Kouga-kun?" she asked apprehensively.

Kouga grinned roguishly and nodded. Kagome launched herself at him immediately with a girlish squeal. He threw his cigarette carelessly to the tiled floor and stomped it before returning her embrace. Five centuries he would have been in heaven had she bestowed him with even an ounce of this affection. It was not to say he did not enjoy her embrace now, he simply viewed her as a friend. 

It was she who broke their embrace first and caged his face with her small hands. "What are you doing here?" She smiled and shook her head. "Not that I'm not happy," she reassured when his face fell slightly. " Just surprised." 

Kouga looked confused for a moment and his lips twitched. "Sesshoumaru didn't tell you I was coming?"

Kagome's brows knitted together and she suddenly comprehended. "You work for Sesshoumaru?" The surprise was evident in her voice.

Kouga shrugged and hooked her arm with his. "He's got dental."

Kagome uttered a small laugh and shook her head. Kouga and Kagura work for Sesshoumaru and she wondered what other secrets the taiyoukai kept hidden. Kouga huffed and looked rather defensive. Kagome giggled and waved a hand in apology. 

"You haven't seen my kid's teeth," Kouga explained defensively. He shrugged again as he led Kagome into the elevator. "And besides Sesshoumaru's a good boss."

Skepticism flashed through Kagome's eyes. Her only memories of Sesshoumaru as an employer were his dealings with Jaken. Somehow she doubted either Kouga or Kagura would allow the taiyoukai to treat them as harshly. She voiced none of her concerns or opinions, instead listened to Kouga speak of his children in a warm, prideful tone as the elevator made its trek downward. 

"Anyway, I was thinking if I punch Seichi hard enough to knock out his teeth, when they grew back they'd be straight."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as her lips moved in protest. Surely he was not serious. 

"I'm joking," he reassured with a playful grin, though it was evident by his tone that he had considered the option. "Really, besides it doesn't matter," he mock sighed. "Kagura won't let me"

Kagome blinked at him and frowned in confusion. That Kagura would care one way or another what Kouga did with his children was strange. Not that she actually condoned knocking an eight year old's teeth out in order to straighten them or for any reason actually. "What does it matter to Kagura?"

If she had not known better, Kagome would have sworn he blushed. He fidgeted for a moment and smiled apologetically. It was the smile one granted to an old love when informing his or her old flame they had found someone new. "She's his mother."

Kagome could not be more surprised if he struck her. She coughed and managed a small smile, not trusting herself to comment. At last she managed a sincere smile and clasped his hand. "I'm happy for you. It's just…."

"Surprising?" He asked finishing her thought. She nodded in agreement. "Yeah it is. It's nothing I wanted or even intended to happen. I chased her, tried to kill her for so long and now…." He chuckled slightly and rolled an unlit cigarette between his fingers. There was no smoking allowed in the elevator. "Well you know how it is."

Kagome blushed and looked at her shoes. A familiar and unwelcome feeling swept over her. Shame. Sesshoumaru, like Kagura had been her enemy for so long. Now both she and Kouga were involved, willingly with their former enemies. Kouga continued to speak long after the elevator had stopped she barely listened. 

"I tried to kill her for the better part of a century. She decimated my tribe, my friends….I wanted revenge. Then I realized something."

Kagome looked up in surprise, wondering what could steer the wolf youkai from his revenge. "What?" 

Kouga stepped from the elevator motioning for her to follow. The click of a lighter, followed by a billow of smoke and a contented sigh filled the lobby. He winced apologetically at the burning item. Kagura had been after him for years to quit and he steadfastly refused, if for no other reason than it aggravated her.

"Chasing and killing Kagura wouldn't rebuild my tribe. Chasing and killing Kagura would never replace the lives that were lost."

Kagome looked lost and bewildered. "You just forgave her?"

Kouga smiled and it was not happy. "No." He paused, inhaling deeply and exhaled allowing the smoke to circle around him. Distantly he understood he should quit, if nothing else they were dulling his sense of smell. He would, in fact he had planned too, the moment his wife stopped nagging. He smiled again almost wistfully. "First I had to forgive myself." 

"But you didn't," Kagome began purposefully determined he not take the blame for something that could never be at fault. "None of it was your fault."

"Yeah-" he shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Regardless I had to let it go."

Kagome shifted uncomfortably, their conversation suddenly cutting too close to home. He felt the need to convey his condolences, even if they were five hundred years too late. Kouga hugged her with one arm, knowing his next words would aggravate still festering wounds. "I'm sorry about Inuyasha and the others"

Inuyasha. His name rang through her mind, clear and painfully. She loved had loved him so deeply. Time had not caused her feelings to waver. Yet despite her love, her longing for him, she hated him. Despised him for ruining her fairytale ending, for killing their friends and for destroying her life. Life without him was unbearable and yet she would give anything to cleanse the stain of his memory from her mind. 

Guilty tears sprung into her eyes and she nodded breathing the words. "Thank you." 

He pulled her close and placed his chin on her head. His words were weak, useless; nevertheless he felt he must voice them. Kagome twisted around in his grasp and grinned, her smile not reaching her eyes. "When did you become so sensitive?"

Kouga snorted, his lips twitching. Despite his careless words of the past Inuyasha in many ways had been his friend. He had respected the hanyou; even if they were vying for the affections of a woman ultimately neither would have. In the end, at least for him, it worked out for the best. He smirked before flinging his half spent cigarette on the ground and stomping it out. 

"Let's go. I'm sure Sesshoumaru misses his woman."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but closed it with an audible click. It was difficult to deny the wolf's assumption, especially considering who with which she was having relations. She cared for Sesshoumaru; he after all was the father of her child. Still her affections and attraction was only physical. Oddly the more she told herself that, the harder it was to believe. "Kouga," she whispered for his hearing alone.

"Hm?"

Kouga scooped her up in his arms causing her to squeak in protest. "You'll get soaked walking to the car. I'll run."

Kagome nodded and wrapped her arms around her neck, bracing herself for the icy wind and rain. "Why did you really forgive Kagura?"

He sighed and looked to the sky before opening the door. The door was flung open, caught by the wind. The answer was simple, only taking him decades to realize. "I love her." 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Kagome smiled and waved at Kouga, from the relative dryness of the patio, as he ducked into his dark hued sedan. Icy rain streamed in torrents off the roof, forming a turbulent waterfall in front of her. Her smile faded around the edges as she watched the wolf youkai's car disappear down the street. He had a wife and children waiting for his return. Kouga was a father and husband, two terms she would never thought to associate with the wolf. In her mind he would always be the rakish, passionate, overconfident, pack leader, that had fought a loosing battle with Inuyasha for her heart. 

She dropped her overstuffed bag, reminiscent of the old yellow one she carried on her journey through the Sengoku Jidai, and reached forward allowing the frigid rain to fall into her cupped palms. The bag was filled to the bursting point with her daughter's favorite belongings, items that would make the transition from the shrine to her father's home, she hoped, easier. Games, clothes and even the ratty teddy bear Jii-chan bought her when she was five, were in the bag. Gathering her things proved difficult for it seemed the items most important to the girl had vanished. Were simply gone, missing, leaving the bookshelves empty and the walls barren. Mitsukai had thrown them away, almost as if she wished to erase her presence from the world, to disappear without a trace. Sometimes Kagome had similar ambitions. 

She breathed deeply the rain's clean, wintry fragrance. Unfathomable as it was, the crisp, unyielding, unfeeling cold comforted her. It was stable and made her feel safe, even as logic bade her to flee its loving embrace. Perhaps even the coldest of creatures were also the most caring. Their warmth forever protected and kept pure beneath the safeties of frost. 

Her musings were interrupted by a tender kiss on her jaw and strong arms encircling her waist. Reflexively she leaned into him, smoothing her hand up his chest to stroke his jaw. Sesshoumaru kissed the top of her head and murmured niceties into her damp, inky waves. She stroked his wrists idly, silently pleased when he gripped her hand. "Is she okay?"

"Angry with me, but otherwise fine," he murmured while nuzzling her hair. "She's sleeping now." Kagome made a little, "oh," in understanding. She knew now he had told Mitsukai the truth.

Her heart sank and her prevalent worries resurfaced. _Will Mitsukai hate me now? _ How could she not? As if sensing her distress, Sesshoumaru tightened his grip and placed his chin atop her head, rocking her slightly in place. The warmth of his chest burned through her damp clothes as she snuggled impossibly close to him. He was cold, dispassionate, and distant and, yet loved her beyond all reason. _He deserves better, they both do. _

Despite he dark thoughts, a coy smilegraced her lips. She tilted her head back until she caught a glimpse his beautifully, impassive visage. When he did not meet her gaze she elbowed him playfully. "You didn't tell me Kouga-kun worked for you."

Sesshoumaru loosened his arms slightly and exhaled. He had not purposely kept Kouga's status a secret; he simply had other, more important matters on his mind. The wolf did what he was told and paid to accomplish. Over the centuries the wolf proved a more than adequate replacement for Jaken. What the wolf lacked in diplomacy he made up for in determination and the ability to take human form. Kouga and Kagura worked collectively on the more mundane, yet necessary, task of policing the nigh invisible youkai populace. 

The couple held a friendly rivalry that, at times, turned underhanded, especially if Kagura believed she would ultimately lose. He did not particularly wish to speak or even think of Kouga, or is loquacious wife. However he felt he should indulge her, if for no other reason than she still held some affections for the wolf. "It never came up."

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head. Trust Sesshoumaru to be dismissive. 

"Kagura and Kouga," she mused half to herself. A giggle spilled from her lips and her small frame shook with mirth. "If you have Kanna in locked closet somewhere, please tell me now," she demanded a bit overdramatically 

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched in amusement at her antics. "She's my accountant," he answered dryly. 

Kagome elbowed him once more, this time harder than before and laughed. He was teasing her, or at least that is what she hoped. "Jerk."

She twisted around in his arms and stood on tiptoe so that she could place a dainty kiss upon the end of his nose. His face was its customary blankness but his eyes were stricken. They were the gold of her daughter's eyes, their daughter's eyes. Though much the same, Mitsukai's eyes were subtly different, pure liquid gold with minuscule flecks of blue around the pupils. No matter how passively stoic Mitsukai appeared outwardly those eyes, fire of gold and the coolness of sapphire, always betrayed her. If the same held true from Sesshoumaru, some great tragedy befell him. 

Kagome smiled softly, tenderly, and stroked his cheek where his stripes sometimes lay. His eyes swam for a moment and became empty, bottomless. It was as if he were retreating into himself, hiding his wounded heart from her prying eyes. Selfishly she was overjoyed. He was supposed to the strong one. That was his role, the one that granted her comfort. Her joy melted into guilt and she leaned forward pressing her forehead against the slightly fuzzy texture of his sweater. He had soothed her pain many times and now that he obviously needed comforting she desired nothing more than to brusquely turn him aside. "I'm sorry."

Confusion flowed over his elegant features and he tightened his embrace around her fragile form. He was uncertain for what she was apologizing but nevertheless he appreciated her words. Words from a child he barely knew and yet loved with unconditional infinitely slashed viciously at his soul. His daughter hated him, loathed him utterly and rightfully blamed him for her suffering. That her words were spoken in anguish and pain rather than malice did little to alleviate his grief. His hand grasped hers, pulling it towards his lips, he pressed a kiss into her palm. "Forgive me." 

Her brow creased in bafflement and she shook her head not understanding. Sighing slightly he ran the back of his hand down her cheek as his eyes slid shut. He kissed her lips softly, then her eyes and forehead. Someone was crying, tiny, piteous, hiccupping sobs. Only distantly did Kagome register it was she. Crystalline tears streaked down her cheeks and he licked them away with delicate flicks of his tongue. 

He kissed away her tears, each silvery drop, as he spoke a low mournful tone. His voice teetered between thoughtful and apologetic as his lips brushed feathery soft against her cheek. "I should never have sent you away."

Hot tears flooded down her cheeks with catching on her quivering lips. She sucked in a trembling breath and swallowed back a sob. "Sesshoumaru."

His frame shook as he held her, a fine tremor running through his taut frame. He picked her up and gently carried her into the house. Kagome licked away her tears with the tip of her tongue and smoothed her fingers through his hair. He pulled his head back, locking eyes with her for a moment and sighed once more resigned to the truth. "I cast you both aside for the sake of my foolish pride. Much of this-" his lips twisted, fighting to voice his thoughts and when that eluded him he settled for the truth as he saw it- "I was a coward."

She shook her head vigorously, unwilling to allow him to steal the blame that was solely, as she saw it, hers. "You didn't know." 

He frowned, his face fixed in solemn lines as he carried her down the hall and into his bedroom. His conscience was not so easily soothed. "I knew the possibility."

In effort to alleviate his distress and perhaps her own, she clung to him, kissed his neck, rubbed her tongue along his overheated flesh while inhaling the sweet, slightly floral scent that was him. He brought his lips hard against hers and gently placed her on the bed. Her mouth opened slightly, allowing his tongue to stroke roughly against hers. 

She entwined her arms around his neck kissing him, nipping at the corner of his mouth and jaw. He pulled away, his eyes holding hers as he slowly unbuttoned her blouse and slid her skirt down her narrow hips, pausing, before removing his own clothing. His mouth roamed feverishly down her breast, while his hand slipped between their bodies. She arched her hips in response and raked her nails through his hair and across his back. 

Understanding filled her; Sesshoumaru need her, as much as she needed him. He loved her when she had nothing to deserve that affection and despite her protestations to the contrary a piece of her belonged to him, and him alone. Kagome smiled slightly up at him, her eyes alight with desire and a sort of tenderness as she ran her fingers along his jaw. Covering his mouth with hers, she allowed her mouth to speak the words her voice could not.

Sesshoumaru pulled away to press an open mouth kiss between her breasts. Kagome made a small whimper and dug her nails into his shoulder blade. He stroked her hair, combing the ebon locks into a fan round her face and kissed her delicately, as if she were made of glass. "I love you."

Kagome smiled softly, almost sadly and kissed his forehead. "I know." _I wish you didn't._

Their lips met tenderly, his hands encircled her hips as his thumbs massaged her hips. His lips never leaving her he settled over her. Her hands caressed his graceful form chasing their pain into obscurity. Contentment, they knew would be fleeting, filled them, their bodies molding as they silently made love. 

**

Mitsukai tossed in her sleep rolling from a fetal position to sprawled on her back. She blinked at the ceiling, her gold eyes glowing faintly in the dark room. When she realized the late hour she scowled and pushed herself up and drew her knees under her chin. After Sesshoumaru had returned her to his home, he had curtly demanded she rest to regain her squandered strength. She obeyed, if for no other reason than she would not have to speak to him. She had not meant to fall asleep.

Flinging back the downy comforter she rolled out of bed and gracefully to her feet. She hated him, or rather at the time believed she had. Now that she had time to think, to overcome her initial surprise, she was uncertain. She knew now what she was, why she was different. And that knowledge did not bring the peace she longed it would. She padded silently to the bedroom door and peered down the darkened hallway. 

A nightlight burned dimly along the molding, lighting the hall in unsteady light. It was a rainbow with a heart shaped cloud; vaguely similar to the one her mother gave her when she was little. She had loved that light despite her ability to see in darkness as clear as day. Her lips twitched in a puzzled frown. Either the nightlight actually belonged to the little girl, Tsuki, or her father was channeling his inner child. She dismissed it with a shrug, it was just a light and there was no real need to ponder its origins. With silent, careful steps coupled with inhuman grace she crept down the hallway, into the living room and out the front door. She held the door carefully, taking extra care that it closed soundlessly. 

The rain had slowed to a fine mist accented with tiny shards of soft ice. She hugged her arms reflexively though not truly cold and sat on the porch swing tucked in the far end of the patio. She swung back and forth gently, the swing's chain creaking softly as it moved. She sat for an hour, perhaps longer, watching the sky lighten as the sun climbed from the darkness. The sound of panicked, urgent footsteps sounded in her sensitive ears. Her mother was looking for her and this time she would make no effort to conceal her presence. 

Kagome burst through the front door in a whirlwind of tussled hair and scared eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief and placed her palm against her heart as if trying to slow its rapid pace. She flung her arms around her daughter, pulling her impossibly close and sobbed into hair silken hair. "You scared me."

Mitsukai swallowed and looked away, her eyes stinging with tears she had sworn would never fall again. She stiffened in her mother's embrace. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I…" Kagome shook her head and cupped her daughter's face forcing her to look at her. She knew full well her daughter's meaning. "Is that why you ran off?" 

Mitsukai shrugged out of her mother's hold defiant that she would not look her mother in the eye. She brought her fist to her lips and nervously chewed her knuckles. Irrational anger once again filled her. When she was alone she could exonerate her parents of their real and imagined crimes, but not while one was sitting next to her. She was further agitated by a musky scent coupled with Sesshoumaru's own that permeated her mother's form. "Do you love him?" she snapped nastily.

Tears sprung in Kagome's eyes and shame filled her. In this instance would not lie to her only child, though her heart was still undecided. "No."

Mitsukai scowled, her eyes blazed in fury. Her stomach churned and bile boiled in her throat. "Then why did you?" She left the rest unspoken, her voice laced heavily with disgust. 

Kagome flinched at the tone, but steeled herself enough to answer. "It's complicated."

She rose swiftly and stood before her daughter in silent request to drop the subject and return to the warmth of the house. Mitsukai ignored the plea, determined once and for all to have her questions answered. "Then explain it to me."

Kagome tugged the young girl's sleeve, her eyes flashing in annoyance. "I can't."

Mitsukai, 'Hmphed,' in a near perfect imitation of her father and crossed her arms over her chest. "You mean you won't."

Blue eyes hardened and thin lips twisted into a tight frown. She was unused and not fond of her daughter's apparent change in attitude. "I **meant** exactly what I said." 

Mitsukai laughed a bitter, berating bray, her slender form shaking. Kagome gasped and instinctually back away. For the first time in her life, Mitsukai frightened her. Mitsukai's eyes gleamed behind narrowed lids, her face twisted into a snarl. "You don't love me."

Kagome gaped at her daughter in amazement. _That's not true! _Mitsukai took her stunned silence as admission of her rash assumption. She sniffed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she stood. Mitsukai sneered as she stalked around her mother's sobbing form. When she reached the steps leading to the cobblestone walk her mother found her voice. 

"I do love you-" Kagome coughed back a sob. "You're my-"

Mitsukai smiled sweetly and caged her mother's face with her long, slender hands. Kagome sobbed and hugged her ignoring the cruel glint in the girl's eyes. Mitsukai pressed her forehead against her mother's. "I'm your dirty little secret."

Kagome shook her head vigorously in denial. Before she could deny her daughter's words a low, viscous growl filled the small patio. Sesshoumaru's hand closed over the back of Mitsukai's neck and he squeezed ever so slightly. He had been eavesdropping on their little 'discussion' and had finally heard enough. 

"You **will** respect your mother," he commanded in a low, flat tone. A tone, had Mitsukai truly known her father, would have made her deathly afraid. 

Kagome pleaded with her eyes at Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai was furious and although she did not want to believe he would injury their child, she was unwilling to leave it to chance. "Sesshoumaru, please."

Sesshoumaru exhaled and closed his eyes for a moment trying to calm himself. Forcibly he turned Mitsukai in his grasp and glared into her fiery gaze. She struggled in his hold, a low, dangerous growl spilling from her lips, furious he would not release her. Her anger at Sesshoumaru was very different than that she felt for her mother. He was the painful truth of her existence. The answers she never truly wish to learn.

"I hate you," she spat, bearing her fangs. 

The taiyoukai spared her a bored, almost thoughtful glance before striking her across the face with the flat of his hand. Kagome gasped and covered her mouth with her hands stifling her panicked cry. Sesshoumaru leaned forward and glared into Mitsukai's wide, startled eyes. He had not struck her hard, just enough that she understood such behavior was unacceptable. His chest rumbled in a growl, his breath heated in the cold morning air. 

"Regardless you will obey me."

He released her suddenly , feeling slightly guilty as she gasped and rubbed her jaw. He loathed hitting her even if his expression did not convey his distaste. With a glance he forbid Kagome from tending to her, much to his surprise the miko obeyed. Sesshoumaru flicked his wrist and curtly pointed to door in a wordless command. Mitsukai glared at her parents with hate filled eyes and stalked into the house without a further word.

"She usually doesn't act like that," Kagome whispered, her voice quivering. She hugged herself tightly as tears streaked down her cheeks as she attempted to apologize for her daughter's actions. "I don't..know.." 

Wordlessly Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen:

"Aren't you going to eat?"

Mitsukai opened her eyes to slits, yawned, and blinked at Souta sprawled in the overstuffed leather chair at her bedside. Her eyes flicked to the breakfast tray balanced haphazardly on the nightstand. Annoyance crept over her pale features as she rolled to her side, her back to him, and stared out the small bedroom window. Her view was partially obscured by pale peach curtains and a sheen of spectral gray frost clinging to the shadowed panes.

Outside the rain continued its downtrodden tumble, huge, frigid drops cascading from the dreary sky. The mid-morning sun subjugated by heavy burdened clouds and harsh, frozen wind. She shivered involuntarily, snuggling deeper into the sage quilt and peach linens covering her emaciated frame. Despite the warmth of the room, her extremities were frigid, her bones aching. And she was exhausted, more so, than she had been in weeks.

Souta began combing his fingers through her long hair, carefully working out its tangles. It was an absentminded gesture, reminiscent of an abandoned, but unforgotten, epoch. The time, in which Mitsukai was naïve, never questioned her origins and always smiled. Moments frozen in crystalline clarity cruelly replayed, mockingly, though their time had long passed. It was the age, in which Kagome, his sister, Mitsukai's mother, retained something of herself. Seventeen years of misery, of guilt, of self-loathing eroded, defiled her heart. Tender nobility lost in suffering and the degradation of the soul.

As he plaited Mitsukai hair, tucking stray strands behind her pointed ear, he forcibly pulled himself from poignant thoughts. He would not stand idle as Mitsukai tread her mother's path. A sigh, a stifled yawn, escaped the girl's slightly parted slips. She nuzzled the pillows, lulled to sleep by his soothing ministrations. He fixed his countenance into hard lines, though sympathy, if not indignation, bled from his eyes.

"So what? You mad at me too?"

Confused, Mitsukai's eyes drifted back open. Blinking she tilted her head backwards to peer into his dark eyes. "No."

Souta uttered a displeased, "hm," before working his fingers through the braid, loosening the careful plaits. He said nothing for a moment, but busied himself combing out her hair, spreading it against the pillows like a thick, silvery pelt.

"Could have fooled me."

Despite her exhaustion, her weakness, she pushed herself up on her elbows. As a wave of nausea washed over her, she cursed not only her continued illness, which seemed to ebb and flow in its severity, her own foolish squandering of strength. Last nights investigations cost her much, and earned her desperately little. She drew her knees up, circling her arms around her knees laying her cheek on her knees. Her expression was blank, her eyes cold, holding him in intense scrutiny. "You knew."

Her voice was calm, aloof, and though of a higher timbre, a near perfect imitation of her father's. Souta swallowed uncomfortably as he ran a nervous hand ran a hand through his hair. He leaned forward, his jaw balanced in his palm, and chewed thoughtfully on his knuckle. Exasperated he fell back into his chair and shook his head.

"Yeah I knew," he conceded. "I knew and I didn't tell you. Is that what you want to hear?"

Mitsukai shrugged, satisfied with the notion of having won this this particular battle, and returned her gaze to the window.

"Works for me."

A long heavy silence followed, one Souta found nigh unbearable. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, tucking one leg under himself, and sighed despondently. Then perhaps sensing his anxiety Mitsukai settled on her back, stretched cat like, quirking tiny a smile. "What are we studying today?"

"You want to study?" he repeated dully, rubbing his temples as if warding off an imagined headache.

"That's why you're here," Mitsukai shrugged, "Right?"

Souta frowned, indicating her education was not his reason for his visit. He came to talk, to visit, because he had promised. He always kept his promises especially, those made to her. Mitsukai was brilliant and more dedicated to her studies than the vast majority of his students. Cultivating that intelligence was one of his greatest joys. Regardless intellect is, at times, a greater curse than gift. For truly obtuse are oft oblivious to the struggles of mind and heart. There were many, many times in which he wished she were not half as bright as she was.

"Since I finished reading the Zeami Motokiyo you assigned last week-" her brows knit together and pursed her lips, as if she had just realized something of import. "Where is everyone?"

Souta paused unsure how to answer, the last instance in which she asked that particular question she escaped into the Tokyo night. That little jaunt caused her to relapse into her strange illness.

"Your mother and that Kouga guy went to get the rest of your things. And-"

Mitsukai's eyes sparkled with unshed tears, eyes wide so that were unable to carve tracks down her pallid cheeks. Frowning, he leaned forward to brush the silken strands from her temple. She shook her head, a solitary tear slid from the corner of her eye, streaking down her striped cheek. Souta wiped the tear away with a feathery brush of his fingertip. A tremor ran through her, shaking her thin shoulders, as the remains of her resolve faltered.

Without hesitation he climbed into bed beside her, gathering her into his arms. He held her, rubbing small useless circles on the small of her back, wincing at the unmistakable sensation of vertebrae beneath his fingertips. Her arms wrapped around him, clinging to him as if he were the last solid, sane thing in her world. And perhaps he was. His eyes stung with tears as he slowly rocked her. Until this moment he never realized the severity of his niece's illness. Outwardly she seemed well. Her lips were pink, her skin flawless porcelain, but underneath was sickness, decay, and death. The youthful, aching beauty of her visage seemed to mock her suffering.

"Talk to me," he coaxed, and though he endeavored to remain strong, his voice was strained.

Mitsukai sniffed, pulling herself out of Souta's embrace. She wiped her eyes on the heels of her hands while shaking her head. "It's nothing."

"The hell it's not!"

"Mama said not to curse around me," she reminded. Her voice was soft, hollow, sad, barely above a whisper. A knowing smile curled at her lips, her eyes slid shut, eyelashes creating a silvery lace against her pale cheeks. "Mama," she whispered mournfully so softly he had to strain to hear. "S-she hates me."

Souta sat in stunned silence, unbelieving, though understanding the reasoning behind her words. "Mitsukai," he began sternly, but then grew desperate. "Now, you know that's not true."

Mitsukai continued as if he had not spoken. "But it's okay." Her words ending with a bitter chuckle. "I hate her more"

"You don't mean that," he stated equivocally. "Why would you even think something like that?"

"Because-" she murmured, her voice thick with tears- "She doesn't want me anymore."

Outside, silent and undetected, Sesshoumaru stared at the bedroom door, his hand mere centimeters from the knob. His lips thinned in concentration as he listen his daughter's words.

"Your mother loves you," Souta reiterated. His tone was remained unwavering, certain to the validity of his words.

"Then why is she sending me away?"

Sorrow, abandonment and hopelessness were conveyed within every syllable she spoke. The heartbreak, the confusion, the deep and utter despair, at the prospect of losing the only parent she truly knew was evident. Sesshoumaru turned the knob slight, about to enter the room when he heard his name spoken.

"…he's the only one that can teach you," Souta attempted to explain, to pacify the girl. "to keep you from…"

"Killing someone else," Mitsukai finished snappishly.

Souta exhaled loudly, almost a groan of agitation. "Is that what you want to hear? That we're all scared of you? That we think you're some kind of monster? Well, it isn't going to happen. So you may as well…."

He stopped forcibly realizing he was practically screaming at her. Mitsukai said nothing, merely retreated into silence. She stared at him for a moment, the horror of her own reality filling her eyes. Her mother's abandonment reinforced the terrible, fallacious truth. Mitsukai rolled on her side starring listlessly, defeated, out the window. The day was warming into afternoon, the barest hint of sunshine breaking through the clouds, melting the frost from the panes.

"Mitsukai I-"

"Your phone is ringing."

Souta frowned in bafflement then jumped when the phone rang. One of these days he would ascertain the manner in which she always knew when his phone was about to ring. Quickly he glanced at the caller ID, then pressed a kiss to her moon marked brow. "I need to take this outside. But, we're going talk when I get back."

Mitsukai smiled faintly and nodded, her eyes driffting shut once more. Relucantly Souta rose from the bed and strode into the hallway, coming face to face with his niece's father.

"Hey," he greeted to which Sesshoumaru nodded scantly enough to be noticeable. Souta tucked the phone back into his pocket. He peered up at the ceiling, then into eyes nearly identical to those of his beloved niece. "She's isn't taking it well."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. There were questions floating in his molten depths, but none in which he would give voice. Souta clicked off his cell phone, pinched the bridge of his nose and grimaced.

"You need to talk to her," he alleged, releasing his nose so that he may massage his temples. Sesshoumaru remained silent; though it was obvious he was interested in the other man's thoughts. Souta tilted his head back and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "She needs a friend, and she needs parents. And right now-" he looked sternly into Sesshoumaru's eyes, unwavering- "She has neither."

"What would you suggest?"

Souta yanked his phone from his pocket and continued down the hallway. Pausing, he turned on his heel, and started at the closed bedroom door. "I have no idea."

"Are you sure you don't mind Kouga-kun?" Kagome asked for the tenth time that hour.

"I don't want to be a bother."

Exasperation flowed briefly over Kouga's features, if he had minded he would not be at her family shrine on his single day off. Kagome smiled gratefully and offered him a pasteboard box in which to pack. The wolf youkai cocked a judicious glare at the box, and then flicked his eyes to Kagome.

"Never said I'd pack."

Kagome rolled her eyes in mock annoyance and groaned as she took back the offered box. Kouga plopped down on the narrow bed, smirking as his eyes flitting about the room.

"Your kid has a lot of stuff."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed softly. "A lot's missing though-" she paused, fear mixed with confusion colored her voice- "I don't" She shook her head softly in defeat. "When when my mother returns from Osaka I'll ask."

"Why not ask your kid?"

Kagome faltered looking nervously at her shoes. "She's angry with me."

Kouga snorted and his hands folded behind his head. " Seichi gets pissed at me all the time-"his voice dropped to sardonic tones-" Mostly because he's related to his mother." He smirked at Kagome's stifled giggle as he busied himself taping shut a box. "But it doesn't stop me from prying into what he thinks is his business."

"Your son is only eight, Mitsukai is sixteen," she retorted defensively.

Kouga raised his hands in appeasement as he rose. "Kagome, I didn't mean anything, really."

An apologetic smile curled at her lips as rolled her shoulders. "I know Kouga-kun. It's just….."

The wolf youkai nodded and gave her a sideways hug. "You do the best can, you always have. It's one of reasons I fell in love with you all those years ago."

"Kouga-kun."

He clasped her hand as he had so many years ago; his expression was sincere in its seriousness. "I can't pretend to know what you went through, what you're going through. But anything, anything at all, I'm here."

He shrugged, and then smiled wistfully hefting two boxes into his arms. He met Kagome's bewildered, blushing expression and held her gaze for an intense moment.

"You never forget your first love, even after your heart moves on."

It was not until the barest hint of stars appeared in gray sky, that Kagome had finally arrived back at Sesshoumaru's home. Boxes, bags, and the remainder of Mitsukai's clothing were secured into, what she learned was, Kagura's minivan. Kouga, Kagura married with a son and a minivan, the very notion was ludicrous in its normalcy. If there was a lesson to be learned here, Kagome could not fathom, other than their happiness seemed derived from the acceptance of fate. Happiness established through the refusal of all else.

Kagome followed the narrow cobblestone walk, her arms overloaded with odds and ends that found no place during packing. As she shifted the burden in her arms the front door opened and Sesshoumaru stepped into the chilly night air. Despite the cold, he wore only worn jeans riding low on his narrow hips. He took a step forward, his stomach muscles rippling as he moved. A sort of warmth filled her chest as her heart skipped a beat. And again, for the hundredth time she wished, she was capable of loving him.

Wordlessly he relieved her of her burden from her, holding it easily in one arm. He tilted his head down and ran his lips over her jaw before kissing her firmly on the mouth. Kagome fell against his bare chest, circling her arms around his waist in a loose hug. She laughed and shoved at him playfully.

"I missed you too."

Sesshoumaru smiled faintly, looping his free arm around her waist, pulling her close. Kagome absentmindedly ran her fingers through his soft hair before pulling away excitedly, reaching for the bundle still in his arms. "I brought you something."

Sesshoumaru raised a single brow as she procured a battered photo album from his arms. She fingered its spine gingerly, brushing imaginary dust from its floral printed cover. "I know it doesn't make up for the time you lost."

He brushed a kiss to her brow in silent gratitude. Appreciative for the opportunity to view is sole child from the moment she was born. Grabbing his hand she led him to the porch swing. Together they sat, curled together, his arms wrapped around her just under her breasts, as she slowly thumbed through the album. "She was so adorable."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly, too transfixed on the album to speak. Images of a tiny Mitsukai with her dazzling smile and eyes that glimmered with insurmountable joy graced the vinyl-covered pages. Then inexplicably, the smiles faded, her eyes dimmed, and she withdrew. Peculiarly there were few pictures of his daughter passed the age of thirteen.

Tenderly Kagome stroked the curve of his jaw, the lines his high cheekbones. Those perfect, sculpted features he had passed on to their daughter. Kagome made a whimsical "hm," as she ran her thumb over his lips. Distracted at last, he turned his attention to the woman using him as a pillow. He raised a quizzical brow, a silent request for her to continue.

"I was wondering," she explained, a mischievous grin spreading across her features. Kagome giggled and squeezed him tight, burying her face in his chest. "If we had a boy would he have looked like me?

Sesshoumaru growled in playful annoyance, enticing a new burst of laughter. He smiled softly, and paused thoughtful at the implications of her words. "You want another child."

Kagome inhaled deeply snuggling deeper into his warm embrace. The night was frigid, a light drizzle misted softly in airy breeze.

"Someday….maybe," she answered wistfully. He could feel the truth in her words. "When my life is straightened out." She smiled faintly at Kouga as he continued to unloading the car. In a moment he would return her home. Kagome pressed her cheek to Sesshoumaru's chest listening to rhythmic beating of his heart. "But when…**_if_**.. that time comes-" her voice dropped to low meaningful tones. "I'd have him with you."

Surprise colored his features, as just as quickly disappeared, at her words. Lovingly his fingers traced her lips and down her chin. He slid his hands to her shoulders, down her back, stopping on either side of her waist. His lips found nibbled a path to jaw, she grasped his biceps as he sucked teasingly at her earlobe. "Stay."

It was not a command, but a single word invitation. If she had not known better, a plea. One she could not refuse, but knew she must. "I can't."

He remained impassive, as if she had not spoke. Slowly he nodded and released her, but not without brushing his lips against hers. Kagome's hands slid down to his wrists and squeezed his hand affectionately. "My mother will be home in the morning. And I need to let her know what's going on. After everything, she deserves more than a phone call. And Mitsukai needs to get used to the idea that she and I won't be living together. "

Sesshoumaru nodded, though not happily. Once more she proved to be an enigma. Something had changed between them though he was uncertain as to what.

Kagome's smile was brittle as she slowly rose from the swing. "Can I check on her before I go?"

Sesshoumaru motioned his consent, uncertain why she felt it was required. Her lips rosy and chapped from the cold mouthed a simple, "thank you," as she slipped into the house.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen:

The passing days were warmer, but the wind was blustery and the rains continued to tumble mercilessly from the ashen sky. With each breath of wind the trees, bereft of leaves, rattled their skeletal branches. Honey suckle frozen in full bloom, its fragrance captured in a prison of ice. Their pristine blossoms darkening to shades of dun as they drooped from vines clinging tenaciously to the house's weather battered eaves.

Sesshoumaru sat in solitude, listening to the sound of the wind and the occasional scrape of bare branches across the roof. He tapped his fingers, drumming a forgotten litany against unrepentant wood. Moments past, silence drowned in a heartless requiem of mournful wind.

Inspiration was a fickle creature one easily swayed by the difficulties of life. Adversity more oft than not, bred inspiration whilst privilege laid way to stagnation. He sighed, sipped his tea and willed the words to come. But they proved elusive, unwilling to impart their majesty onto the page.

Centuries ago he would have scoffed at the notion of he, Sesshoumaru answering to anyone much less an insipid lot of mortals. An urge, no more than a whim, struck him. Bade him to turn off his computer, discard his research and exclaim _''to hell with it all'. _But, he would not. He would finish his book, deposit it in his editor's capable hands and once again be heralded as a genius. If they only knew how greatly they were mistaken. How deluded they truly were.

A humorless smile quirked at his lips. Delusion coupled with denial is a wondrous, though treacherous gift. One he, in his youth, had gladly accepted. Denial softened by delusion soothed his soul whilst regret echoed in his heart throwing his soul into anguish. Solitary truth sharps and jagged, brought painful lucidity. He had loved Kagome, loved her still, as much as he were able. He had been the cause of her pain. Had he for one moment been kinder, thought of someone other than himself all those years ago much of their misery may have been circumvented.

But he did not, and thus she had suffered. They had all suffered. His careless thoughtless actions spawned an innocent, his sole child. In one fell swoop he proved he was indeed his father's son. However, unlike his father he would endeavor to make amends. Perhaps he had judged his father too harshly, had held him responsible for matters beyond his control. In single crystalline moment, Sesshoumaru felt a spark of clarity. A realization that neither he nor his father was perfect and neither were bound to the other's crimes.

"What are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru blinked at the girl who seemed to materialize at the corner of his desk. Inwardly annoyance and a thread of pride swept through him. Even preoccupied as he was, it should have been impossible for a youkai as young and unaware of its latent power to be able to approach him without his notice.

Mitsukai crept up to him and leaned into his side until he combed through her waist length hair. In an unexpected display of affection she pressed her cheek against his shoulder.

"Working," he explained softly. Sesshoumaru shifted stiffly unsure what to make of her current display of affection. Perhaps she had forgiven him, or perhaps was willing to try. She kneeled beside his leather chair and leaned her chin against the dark wood of his desk. Idly he brushed silken hair from a cheek too cold. A worried frown marred his elegant features. "You should be resting."

Sesshoumaru ran his hand down her back, inwardly cringing at the feel of vertebrae beneath the thin material of her nightshirt. His daughter's condition was the physical manifestation of his failing. To learn of his child and then loose her would be fate's cruel, though fitting, punishment for his pride. Juri's countless treatments, both medical and mystical merely alleviated symptoms, but offered no cure. Only through the power of her bloodline, their bloodline, did Mitsukai continue to linger.

"Mitsukai," he murmured softly, anxiety not often heard colored voice. It was time to begin their daily ritual. He would attempt to feed her and she would steadfastly refuse. Anger did little to aid the situation, as did threats. Force-feeding merely added to her anxiety, thus escalating her condition.

Her unwillingness to eat further exacerbated her malady and weakened her already fragile health. And everyday he faced with the bitter truth. She was dying. How he knew he was uncertain for it was matter not to be spoken. Sickness entangled her as she drifted haphazardly on the sea of death.

"Mitsukai," he called once more. His voice held the firmness and authority of five centuries past.

She hummed a questioning; "hmm?" sound in her throat as her slender fingers reached for the keyboard. "You misspelled supercilious."

The keys clicked as he clawed fingers slid over the keys. The dim light of the computer caused shadows to settle over her normally ethereal visage. Delicate bones, moon pale flesh, and beauty distorted beneath a prison of impervious darkness. Only her eyes dull, but slightly colored crimson offered any semblance of life.

Mitsukai settled back on her heels and laid her head in his lap. Her fingertips trailing feather light touches across the creases of his jeans. Tension slid from her body as her eyes drifted shut. Sesshoumaru traced the twin stripes on her cheek, their magenta hue screaming against her ashen flesh.

Moments passed in silence for her had tuned out all sound save that of her even breaths. Her hand fell limp, her head lolled to the side and for a moment he had thought she had fallen into slumber.

A breath, more a sigh, escaped from her half-parted lips as her eyes drifted opened to scrutinize him. "What I am supposed to call you now?"

A smile that did not reach his eyes curled at his lips. He tweaked her nose affectionately and bent to kiss her temple. "Whatever you like."

She drew silent for moment, her lips quirked into a miniscule smirk that gradually broadened into a grin. A mischievous gleam brightened her dull, listless eyes.

"Not what you are thinking."

His words were reflexive, but tone was laced with humor. Her bottom lip stuck out cutely as she pouted. "Please?"

He lifted his chin haughtily and pretended the out his window was utterly fascinating. She growled an adorable half whimper whine as she attempted to regain his seeming lost attention.

"But you don't ever know what it was!"

His face remained impassive though he answered with an unperturbed lifted brow. Mitsukai glowered, her eyes shifting playful beneath lowered lids.

"Then I'll just think of something more annoying."

The humor faded from her face, as her eyes grew dim once more. It was as if the light had stolen from her. Her head slid down his lap, past his knees stopping to lean against his shins. "I'm sorry," she whispered softly, almost beyond his hearing.

Confusion unseen flitted across his features now pinched in worry and a thread of fear. Her behavior was baffling, more so than usual. She hugged legs almost painfully tight. "Is Mama coming over?"

Her was voice brittle almost hollow as if she were afraid of the answer she sought. Seconds long as hours passed as a tremor ran through her willowy form as her shoulders shook. Hot teardrops streaked down her pallid cheeks landing with an almost audible plot on his bare feet. He closed eyes, his free hand going to his temple and before he could think snapped. "Stop crying."

He regretted his shortness instantly. Worry and helplessness had eroded the last of his patience. Sesshoumaru listened as her sobs slowed to hiccups. Finally she sniffed and wiped her face on the back of her hand. His expression grew dark, his eyes hardening.

Although humans in a human world had reared her, Mitsukai was a youkai bred from an ancient and powerful bloodline. This continued coddling was unbefitting her lineage. Unceremoniously he hauled her into his lap and locked his hands around her forearms. Her eyes were widened with surprise and her lips slightly parted. Sesshoumaru frowned forbiddingly as he pulled her forward until his breath warmed her face. "Your mother will visit tomorrow."

She nodded jerkily as tears she tried to quell tumbled down her porcelain cheeks. Sesshoumaru brushed them away with a gentleness that belied his earlier harshness. "In the meantime, you will eat then go back to bed." He looked her sternly in the eye. "Understood?"

"Okay," she sniffed and laid her cheek on his collarbone. She felt lost and alone and wanted desperately, beyond anything else, to be held. Perhaps sensing her need, Sesshoumaru awkwardly wrapped his arms about her. She inhaled deeply, tasting his scent. It was foreign though familiar, one that inexplicably calmed her. Instinctually her mind catalogued this scent to one of family, friend, and protector. And though she attempted to rebel, to hate him for his real and imagined crimes, she felt safe.

Guilt ridden urgency flooded her as a solitary question clamored in her mind. One that she was uncertain as to why it was of such great import, but nevertheless it demanded resolution.

"Did you love my mother?"

If the question surprised Sesshoumaru he offered no evidence. Instead tightened his arms around her fragile seeming form. "Yes."

It was a simple truth, more damning than any lie. He released her slowly shifting her into a sitting position, his hands falling to the side of her waist. Her gaze was questioning, but there was anger tempered with hurt in that wilting stare.

"But…"

He placed his finger on her lips silencing her for the moment. "Neither you nor I appreciate half truths. Consider carefully for the answers you seek are neither pretty nor kind."

Mitsukai nodded slowly, for ugly truths was something she had recently been made accustom. Still, Sesshoumaru promised to be more forthcoming than her mother. He looked away for a moment, a breath barely escaping his lips. It was sigh mourning, of regret, of unspoken and buried, but clearly unforgotten pain. Matters that were best left unsaid were to be spoken at her behest.

"It was a different time and I was a different person." He ran his hand affectionately down her arm. "I have no excuse other than I thoughtlessly fulsome."

Mitsukai bowed her had in sad acceptance. Always there would be wrongs between them. Platitudes wasted on lessons newly learned would never grant either resolution. Perhaps in the end repentance would hold far greater weight than rectification. Moments bled into minutes were neither spoke or even moved. Time froze as the wind howled through the trees and rain bled down frost-laden windowpanes.

"Who was Inuyasha?"

Her voice was so soft that at first he thought it was imagined. Inuyasha, it always circled back to that deplorable cretin. He had promised to answer her questions. Sesshoumaru placed his hands on her hunched shoulders, his thumbs rubbing tiny half circles into muscles knotted with tension. "My younger half-brother. I supposed he would have been your uncle."

"Oh."

The simple word, a single syllable that held more weight than a thousand charily selected words. She stared unblinking and he could almost feel her thoughts. Begged solicitations her mind clamored to voice from lips to youthful to form proper words.

"Mama dreams about him," she whispered, half to herself. "All the time-" her voice cracked- "She cries in her sleep and sometimes I-" she squeezed her eyes shut until the tender flesh of her face ached with the strain. They reopened slowly, lids unfurling as she blinked twice in rapid succession.

"I don't understand anything."

Her face was a mask sorrow, sadness rang in her voice but she did not cry. Feeling that perhaps it was best to allow her to speak her peace Sesshoumaru did not reply. He simply listened, his face as mask of cool serenity. Mitsukai chuckled softly and bit her lip. "There was this cat."

She smiled wistfully rolling her eyes skyward before staring forward at nothing. "I found it living in the well house." She made a face. "I wasn't supposed to go in there. Mama said it was dangerous. But the cat was in there so I would sneak in to feed it." Her eyes widened as her tone dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "One day when I try to pet her she scratched me."

"What happened," he gently prodded seeming unperturbed by odd choice of conversation. In her voice there was a plea not for sympathy, but understanding. It was a secret she had sooner be forgotten. Why she deemed him worthy of her confidence was unknown. He questioned not why, but merely accepted the burden she offered.

Silvery strands shifted as she delicately shook her head. "I killed it. I..I didn't even think twice. I just did it. Just like when…"

Pain flooded her face, as the light seemed to leave her eyes. It was as sudden as it was frightening. "Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Yes."

A plain truth there was neither shame nor pride in his tone. Mitsukai nodded slowly, the wheels of her mind churning, spinning in the attempt to form a coherent whole. Accusing eyes locked with his. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Often."

The accusation ebbed and then flowed into bewilderment, fear and oddly relief. If she was a monster, he was a greater one for he showed no remorse when he killed. She too had slaughtered, and there was no denying her guilt. It ate at her, consumed her thoughts, and casting her dreams into nightmare. There was always so much blood. She could feel it, the imagined blood warm and sticky on her hands, clinging to the wild strands of her hair.

Bile boiled at the back of her throat as her stomach lurched. Warm hands brushed the hair from her face as gold eyes, similar to her own, peered worriedly into her now overly pale face. Dizziness coursed through her as she drew a shuddering breath. Countless emotions, raw and frightening flooded her being.

Delicate fingertips tenderly brushed her lashes wiping away the tears she was commanded not to shed. Their foreheads touched lightly, their pale hair tangling into a single shimmering cascade of silver white. In a mirror's edge skew by time and difference there was commonality. Unity bequeathed from the realization she had inherited nothing from her mother's womb.

The blood coursing beneath her alabaster skin held no human taint. It was not a human heart that beat steadily within her breast. What was she, but a pale mistake in her mother's life?

"I…"

Then there were no more words. Nothing more to be said. And so they sat in silence. The thrum of their hearts, the echo of their breathing the only sound save that of the wind and rain.

A peal of thunder broke through the room shatter what had become an easy silence. Mitsukai smiled faintly as she rubbed her forehead against the man she knew was her father. The man she had dreamed of meeting since the moment she could form thought.

"She isn't coming back," she stated unequivocally. Her lips quirked into a consolatory smile. "But it's okay now."

Golden eyes as different as they were similar clashed, held. It was he who first looked away. Sesshoumaru knew she was correct. Kagome was lost to them or perhaps had always been elusive. Although there was no doubt Kagome loved their daughter it was a dutiful affection. Mitsukai did and possibly always would exist on outskirts of her mother's heart.

"No," he retorted coolly. _'It's not.'_

Cool lips pressed chastely against his much warmer cheek. "Mama deserves to be happy," her tone was enigmatic, her gaze far away. "So, if…."

Sadly she shook her head in defeat and rose shakily from his lap. Her knees quaked, her legs trembling as they attempted to support her small weight.

"I don't hate you," Mitsukai whispered softly without turning around. "I'm sorry I said I did."

Sesshoumaru looked at her blankly. When words chose to elude silence was the best reply. Her feet shuffled as she walked across the dusty floor. She paused in the doorway, her lids heavy and her head was bowed. She tried her voice thrice before the words would come. "I'm going to sleep now."

Several heartbeats later the click of her bedroom door echoed in his ears. Grim determination filled him as he picked up the phone and dialed a number from memory. The phone rang twice before it was answered. "Give the phone to your mother."

Yards of perfumed cotton shifted and tangled against tresses the color of pitch. Crimson eyes fluttered, a scowl twisted at her lips as Kagura barely listened to the mellow voice wafting from the receiver. Through half parted lips she breathed a downtrodden sigh. Incardinate eyes flicked to Kouga curled playfully at her side. Over the centuries only one matter truly remained constant. Sesshoumaru did as he pleased and at the worst possible moment. "Half an hour," she answered curtly, then hung up the phone none too politely.

Kagura slid her fingers into Kouga's hair jerking his face roughly toward hers. She kissed him roughly, hard enough to bruise. Kouga's lips parted beneath her onslaught his own hands tangling in her hair. Her tongue slid between his fangs to stroke the hard ridges covering the roof as his mouth.

Kouga broke the kiss abruptly and gazed at her with serious eyes. "What does he need?"

Kagura scowled. "A babysitter."

Kouga snickered, then yelped when she punched his shoulder reflexively. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his ear against her flat belly. "Be careful."

She worked her fingers into his hair, gently massaging his scalp. Inwardly she smiled as he pressed a gentle kiss just bellow her navel. "Please," she huffed.

Kouga kissed a path from her navel to her lips, pausing briefly to caress each breast. "Woman," he growled, but there was no real admonishment in his tone. "I know she's a kid. And I know she's sick. But, Mitsukai is stronger than she looks. A lot stronger."

A decisive snort followed by an eye roll was the only indication she had heard. Kouga let the subject drop for the moment. Perhaps there was no real danger for Mitsukai was not particularly violent. And there were other concerns to fill his thoughts. "Have you told him?"

Another snort, this time more vocal. "Please," she said drolly. "I hadn't planned to tell you."

"Bitch."

A smirk curled at her lips, softening the scowl that had been ever present since Sesshoumaru phoned. Wordlessly Kouga rose from the bed and procured a change of clothes from their sturdy oak dresser. Kagura glared at them for a moment then with an annoyed sigh dressed, but none too quickly.

Kouga kissed her insteps before gently gliding her feet into her shoes. "Be careful," he repeated sternly, ignoring her annoyed scowl. He placed his palm on her still flat belly. "Both of you."

Defiance bled from her at the sound of the unadulterated awe in his tone. Their eyes locked, their lips brushed tenderly as his hands circled her slender waist. She fell against him, her hands searching his body. Kouga slid his arms under her buttocks and lifted her against him. He pressed a kiss to her collarbone, his breath tickling her soft flesh. "You should go."

Her eyes crinkled in a frown but nevertheless she slipped from their bedroom and into the rambunctious embrace of her son. "Brat," she grunted as her son squeezed her a bit too exuberantly.

There was no inherent insult in her words more an odd sort of affection. Seichi flashed her a lopsided grin as his fingers fiddled with the fan tied to her belt. "I thought you were off today," he pouted.

"Me too," she remarked dryly. Kagura smiled down at the child and tapped him lightly on his nose. "Keep Papa out of trouble."

Seichi's expression brightened, a mischievous glint filling his azure eyes. For a moment he was the mirror of his father. "'Kay!" he crowed before bounding through the door at her back.

Kouga's pained _'ooph,' _the last sound to grace her ears as she quietly strolled down the hall.

Kagura hugged herself, involuntarily shivering, her thin clothes granting little protection from the now freezing rain. Common sense would have suggested returning home for her umbrella. However that would mean admitting she had forgotten it in the first place. It mattered little for her destination was mere yards away.

She climbed the porch steps carefully, ever mindful of their rain and ice slicked surfaces. There was little risk of injury should she slip, regardless her delicate condition warranted extra precaution. Audaciously she flung the door open and strode into foyer.

Her entrance was met amongst silence for not a single soul came to greet her. Kagura, _'hmphed_', as she unceremoniously kicked off her shoes and sent them scuttling across the hardwood floor.

"Kagura."

Startled she involuntarily jumped. A scowl cut across her features as she inwardly cursed her preoccupation. Centuries ago such a lapse could well have cost her, her life. Modern civilization with all its comforts had caused her to grow soft, though she dare not say weak.

"Yo."

Her expression was perturbed, her tone more than a little bored and in complete contrast to the erratic thrumming of her heart. Sesshoumaru cocked a brow at her as he busied himself rolling his sleeves up over his elbows.

"I will be gone an hour, perhaps less," he stated flatly. "If Mitsukai wakes tend to her wishes, but do not allow her to leave." He slipped on his shoes before grabbing his jacket from its hanger.

Kagura frowned, a protest hanging on lips. Sesshoumaru paused in the doorway to peer at her over his shoulder. "I will see that you are more than adequately compensated."

Not waiting for an acknowledgement he closed the door behind him. Sesshoumaru peered upward, gazing at the storm cloud laden sky. His thoughts were in turmoil as he took to the sky.

Though he loathed it, he knew what must be done. It was an action he should have taken when he first discovered he had a child. When he initially learned the severity of her illness and Kagome's mental instability. If he believed in gods or beings greater than himself, he would have prayed for another resolution.

But he did not, and thus could receive no guidance save that of himself. This decision was not right, nor was it remotely fair, but it was his and it was final. He realized in one brief shining moment that for five hundred years he had been pursuing a dream. He loved not Kagome, but who she had been and what she once had to the potential to become. His words to Mitsukai had been truthful. He was partially to blame. However if he would allow no pity for his child, he certainly would allow less for her mother.

In a backdrop of air he landed on in the shrine's courtyards, mere yards from the Goshinboku. Reverence filled him not for the tree, but for his brother whose remains were nestled amongst its roots. Inuyasha was the heart of this situation. Others consistently suffered for his sake whilst he had flourished. Even after Inuyasha death those he held dear languished.

Perhaps that was why he always hated Inuyasha. Nothing but misery ever came of a hanyou's presence. Perhaps it was simply chance and circumstance or perhaps Inuyasha had been cursed since birth. Regardless they were of the same blood. While that connection meant little to Sesshoumaru during Inuyasha's life, it meant everything in his death. He would kill him eventually he had once said. And he had, but the accomplishment had brought little joy. In the end, it Inuyasha who prove to be the victor.

Sesshoumaru?"

He turned on his heel. His expression was stony and his eyes flat. It was the visage of five centuries prior. "Kagome."

Kagome smiled weakly as she hugged herself against the biting cold. Her smile faded replaced by a worried frown. "Is everything okay?"

Sesshoumaru ignored her inquiry. If matters were satisfactory he would not have made an early appearance. His hesitation loomed heavily, but he would not allow it to wrest him from his course. Mitsukai was far more important than his personal concerns.

"It is time for you to make a decision."

Confusion flitted over Kagome features as her frown deepened at the curt announcement. "What sort of decision?"

Sesshoumaru, _'Hmphed' _and crossed his arms over his chest. "Whether or not you desire to remain a part of our daughter's life."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

****

Vocabulary:

Ojii-san: Grandfather, polite and respectful.

--

Chapter Nineteen

Stunned disbelief colored Kagome's features. Sesshoumaru's tone oozed finality, indisputable proof that this was the chance that would not come again. Whatever fate, whatever role, she was destined to play in Mitsukai's life would be resolved now.

The weight of his ancient eyes bore into her back as she brushed to stand before the Goshinboku. The tree was sacred, divine, the place where the truths of the heart lay bare. It was here, beneath its gnarled boughs her love for Inuyasha was made clear.

Disjointedly hand rose to caress the scar left by his fifty-year imprisonment. Scalding tears, barely muted by drizzling rain and frigid air stung her eyes. A lump too large to swallow formed in her throat. Shaking hands scrubbed at her face, brushing away traitorous tears. "Why are you doing this?"

Her words were met with pregnant silence. Though perhaps for the best for she was uncertain to whom the question had been addressed. Rain fell in a baptizing font, drowning her tears in shimmer of ice and pain. Tears were endless, a constant fixture in her life. They were as normal to her as breathing.

Months after Inuyasha's death Sesshoumaru's elegant beauty had continued haunted her. She could remember the ghostly touch of his hand, slightly callused from countless battles, as it caressed her flesh and chased her pain into obscurity. Long after their parting she continued to pray for the escape his touched offered. Now after finding him after seventeen years the circle spiraled anew. It did not matter that was wrong, that it was degrading, that ever time her touched her, she lost another piece of herself. It was time for it to end.

Impatience loomed as Sesshoumaru pressed her question worded demand. "It is a simple question-" he paused to rake his fingers through his hair. "One you should able to answer without doubt."

Kagome looked stricken though could not deny his words. Questions, guilty thoughts she entertained over the years sliced at her soul. What sort of mother would consider abandoning her child? What kind of being could wish for her child's demise?

She turned staring long into face of her child's father. His expression was sympathetic or perhaps merely derisive. It was impossible to be certain for he remained as unreadable as the moon. Timeless, ethereal, beautiful, unfettered from the course of man, his eyes seemed to peer into darkest recesses of the soul. Without words the pain-induced darkness of her heart spoke an awful truth.

She resented Sesshoumaru and the child he had unwittingly left in her womb. Umbrage like bile in the pit of her soul rose and soured on her tongue. The pendulum of her heart swung in captive arch over a churning pool of hate-tainted love.

She hugged herself, a bitter chuckle, caustic to her ears, escaped her lips. "I know." Her lips quivered as her small form shook. "The choice should be so easy," she whispered, her voice cracking. "But it's not. I…"

He spoke now though she did not hear. His succinct tone was far too frail to shatter the turmoil of her thoughts. She half turned refusing to meet his gaze. "Could I see her before I decide?"

"No."

Though it was expected, the word was surreal, almost inaudible as if plucked from a dream. Defeated she numbly slid to her knees. Mud and rain soaked her legs and the hem of shirt. Her head lolled back, her eyes fixed on his dispassionate face.

Her heart lay wracked in agony since the separation from her child. Every waking moment, in every dream, unforgotten memories haunted her thoughts. Her mind knew answers her heart could never fathom. Her heart was a fickle organ one not bound by the laws of reason. Its purity, once great enough to protect her from relentless foes had putrefied. And for the reason solely her decision was clear.

For the love of her daughter, for the affection she held for Sesshoumaru there but one choice to be had. She inhaled swiftly, gathered her resolve. Only to have it falter. "I can't do this now."

A sneer cut across Sesshoumaru's elegant features. "Is that your decision?" He all but scowled. "You lack the time to consider?"

She laughed once more, agitation for the moment overwhelming her cloak of guilt. "No, you bastard!"

Sesshoumaru snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. He had been called worse in his time. Impatience rolled off his willowy form. "Then what is your dilemma?" He took a step forward to stand directly before her kneeling form. Lips curling in disgust, he glared into her limpid eyes. "Again I ask," his words were harsh, almost a growl. "Do you wish to remain to part of Mitsukai's life?"

Kagome's eyes hardened. Rather than answer, she countered his question with one of her own. "Why did you revive me?"

The fact she lived whilst her friends lost their lives weighed on her conscience. They were slaughtered not an enemy, but an ally cloaked in his flesh. Consigning to fate and cruel circumstance was a concept she could never accept. Her eyes seemed to loose focus. "It wasn't for the love of your brother," she stated nastily. "And certainly wasn't for any mercy you held for human kind." Her face crumpled, her rage exhausted as once again the source of her suffering bled into her being. "I don't deserve to live."

Sesshoumaru's claws clicked along her face traced her jaw, to hover over her jugular. Hers was a question he had asked himself countless times. Lesser creature that she was should never been allowed to hold such weight in his heart. Never should she have occupied his thoughts, his feelings, and his very soul. Countless times he had reiterated she meant nothing, was nothing. And the more he thought it, the more he gave the sentiment pause, the less he believed.

He pressed gently, barely enough to puncture her delicate skin. His molten eyes fixed upon her pleading ones. "Your life is mine miko-" his fingers slid across her neck leaving stinging scratches in their wake- "never forget that."

"I want it back," she hissed. In that instant a trace of her old fire burst from her long worn despair.

Sesshoumaru, "hmphed," as he withdrew his hand. "Then earn it back."

Kagome's head dropped, her dark hair obscuring her face from view. "At least tell me why," she uttered in a voice beyond hollow. Then she tensed, her entire frame shaking as anger; pure hate erupted from her soul.

"Why me and not them!" Agitation ruled her as she scampered to her feet. "Sango. Miroku. Shippou," she spat each name as if it were a curse. "You could have saved them, but…"

"What do you wish to hear Kagome?" he snapped. The words were cold, threading on cruelty, and overwhelming derision. He snorted and flicked his hair behind his shoulder.

Accusing eyes met his. "The truth."

His brows shot up to his hairline. "And which truth would that be?" he asked almost tauntingly. Any compassion he may have once held for her seemingly evaporated. An idea, perhaps a passing thought tempered in cruelty flowed over his face. "That your friends barely fought as he ripped them to pieces-" he paused as if measuring his words- "or that he consumed them afterward."

Horror mixed justification for those long dead, tore itself from her throat. "They were his friends." _'And he killed them.'_

She put back of her hand on her mouth stifling the moan that threatened to tear from her throat. Eyelashes fluttered as tears that, after this moment would cease to fall, evaporated. His words, though filled with cold and calculated cruelty, had exonerated him. Her mind worked in endless circles her offensives, her misjudgments forming a morbid litany. If grief were a prison only hope could unlock, her sentence would remain eternal.

"Our friends," she corrected herself. "We should have all died together."

He was suddenly before her, impossibly close. "That can be arranged."

Kagome smile softly, almost knowingly as she placed her hand on his cheek. "You don't have it in you to kill someone you love." Though his expression did not change she could feel the muscles beneath her fingertips tighten. She withdrew her hand knowing without question the validity of her words. "That's why you could never kill Inuyasha all those times you tried."

His eyes bled red, his hand wound around her throat, claws just nicking the fragile flesh. "I could kill you," he insisted. Though it was uncertain as to whom he was truly attempting to convince.

"Yeah," she agreed. She removed his hand from her neck and pressed a kiss into him palm. "But, your heart won't let you."

"It's why I can do this," Kagome murmured enigmatically, ignoring his seething, silent outrage. She smiled, a quick humorless quirk of lips. "I can leave her with you and know-" her voice cracked- "and know that you won't anything happen to her."

Peace long forgotten filled the tattered fabric of her being. "I love her. But, Mitsukai deserves so much more than I could ever hope to provide." She searched his face earnestly. "You both do."

He remained silent, unmoving. He wanted to console her, but uncertain how. She was entitled to her pain, but her continued suffering was of her choosing. How could he save one who did not wish rescue?

Wind chapped lips brushed chastely against his. "Be happy, both of you," she whispered, her breath warm on his face. Almost reluctantly she pulled away and turned on her heel. "If things had happen differently I might have-"

Before the words finished tumbling from her lips blinding light and a surge of youki filled the shrine yard. Kagome sighed sadly, knowing he was gone, likely forever. "-loved you."

Seconds like hours passed as sickening feeling crept into the pit of belly. Her life was hers to do with as she pleased. It was what she longed for, for seventeen years. Perhaps she was deluding herself. Perhaps she was further enslaved. Another crime had been committed, another weight added to her tattered soul. _'Mitsukai, I'm so sorry. I hope you understand someday.'_

"Kagome-chan?"

Inexplicably startled Kagome jumped at the sound. "Mama," she gasped as she viewed her mother's package laden form. "I didn't know you were home."

Her mother shifted the heavy packages to one arm, balancing them on her hip. "Souta dropped me off." Confused she frowned and peered over Kagome's shoulder. "I heard voices?"

Regret laced through her as she gave the Goshinboku a sidelong glance. "It was Sesshoumaru." She bit her lip as she pondered how to explain what she had done to her mother. "He...I…"

A maternal frown marred her mother's face. "Mitsukai's father?" Her dark eyes brightened, then dimmed in disappointment. "Did I miss them?"

Kagome shook her head and her mother sighed in relief. "I wish I would have known he was coming," her mother huffed. "I bought Mitsukai a few things." She grew serious, her eyes hardening. "And I would like to have words with him."

"He won't be coming back."

"Kagome-chan?" her mother asked worriedly. With shaking hands she cupped Kagome's cheeks, forcing their eyes to meet. "What has happened?"

She covered her mother's hands with hers. "I love you Mama." Kagome allowed her hands to drop as she pulled away. "I should have told you more often."

"Kagome?

Kagome walked passed her mother to the sliding door that led within the shrine. She paused and looked over her shoulder. "I'm sure if you ask, Sesshoumaru will allow you and Souta to visit Mitsukai." Her fingers traced the light scratches on her throat. "He may seem cruel, but really he's a good person."

The circle of guilt had been undone, but the pieces continued to burrow beneath her flesh. It was the reaffirmation that she proved unworthy of a solitary happiness. Perhaps in her next turn of the wheel, she could earn resolution for her sins. "When you see her," she murmured hollowly. "Tell Mitsukai I love her. Make her understand why I…"

The door open and shut with an audible _'whoosh,' _leaving her mother alone in the icy rain.

--

As if blown in with the rain, Sesshoumaru drifted graceful on the steps leading to his home. He stomped his way across the porch as if punishing the painted wood for his frustration. Irritated he stripped off his jacket, almost tearing the thick denim in the process. He glared at the offending fabric for a moment before casting to the porch swing.

Moments passed as he stood statue still, vainly pondering the solution to an impossible problem. Then, in a rare display of weakness, his stony visage crumbled, his lovely features face paling from anxiety. His slender shoulders slumped as a breath he did not know he held rattled out of his chest. His hand slid up his face to rest on his brow.

His hand dropped, as he was suddenly aware of another presence. "You should be resting," he reprimanded flatly.

"I'm tired of resting," Mitsukai countered stubbornly. Her next words were softer, but nonetheless determined. "And being sick." Her expression grew hopeful as she caught a familiar scent mixed with the rain. "You went to see Mama."

Silence confirmed her statement. Opaline tresses spilled forward as she bowed her head. She shivered as a gust of wind cut across the porch, showering her with a fine mist of rain and ice. She flexed toes; clawed tips gouging the rain slicked wood. Destruction, for her, was second nature.

Golden eyes flickered through the shimmering curtain of her bangs. "She really did leave me."

The words were flat, filled with the shadow of disbelief. His claws stroked her cheek, sliding down to cup her chin. With his free hand he tenderly brushed the strands from her eyes. Their eyes locked, hers filled with awe mixed confusion, his pride and fatherly concern. "My blood and that of my father flows in your veins," he proclaimed sternly. "You need no one."

Abject terror filled her at the prospect of being abandoned entirely filled her. First her mother, now father she barely new. He had erred in his belief she needed no one. She was neither brave, nor strong enough to be alone.

Warm lips pressed against her forehead, brushing the indigo crescent they sometimes shared. "However, should you want me I am here."

Mitsukai nodded jerkily before launching herself into his arms with enough force to down a lesser youkai. She nodded into his shoulder, her fists gripping the fabric of his shirt as his arms tightened around her slender form.

He held her closely as if imparting his infallible strength unto her as she trembled. She clung to him as if he were the last solid, sane thing in her world. She buried her face into his shoulder and wept. It was as if something deep within her had shattered, broken and spilled from her soul.

Words, too tender from one deemed cruel, were whispered into her hair as he rubbed small useless circles into the small of her back. They remained as such until she had no more tears. Until she was felt feeling empty and numb. "Don't leave me," she begged. "Please."

Sesshoumaru smoothed the tear-plastered hair from her cheeks. He pressed his lips against the moon shaped birthmark on her brow. "Never."

Abruptly he stiffened, pulled away, placing distance between them. Confusion replaced by hurt flowed over Mitsukai face. Affectionately he ran his hands down her arms and gazed upon her with rarely seen warmth.

The front door opened to reveal a rather annoyed Kagura. "Brat," she snapped and jabbed her thumb backward. "Get back in bed."

"It is fine Kagura," Sesshoumaru replied dismissively. "You may leave."

Mitsukai frowned at her father's rude tone. There was more history between the two adults that she understood, but nevertheless there was no need to be uncivil. "Kagura-san?"

Kagura halted in her tracks. Her eyes narrowed, an unspoken insult hanging on lips twisted in a near sneer. "Yeah."

Mitsukai hesitated then smiled politely. "Thank you."

Surprised laced gratitude chased over Kagura's features followed by a snort. "Whatever."

"So," Mitsukai began sardonically as she watched Kagura stalk down the street. "Every youkai over a century is a complete jerk." An arm looped around her middle lifting her off her feet. "Hey!"

"You are going back to bed," Sesshoumaru stated in a tone that brooked no argument. Unfortunately, Mitsukai, as both her parents, was argumentative by nature.

"But I'm feeling better," she whined as he carried to back to her room.

He pulled back the comforter and laid her gently on the bed. Almost as an afterthought he pulled the blankets up to her chin. "Did you eat?"

She wilted slightly. "I..no."

Sesshoumaru nodded and breathed a sigh. "Alright." The bed shift as he sat on the edge of the bed prepared to begin their daily battle anew. Though he knew it was futile he was hopeful Mitsukai's sudden improvement was herald to a recovery. However as the days marched on it became more evident that she long ago had passed the point of no return. He had not told Kagome, for was unable to voice the words he knew as fact.

Blue-flecked golden eyes examined his face earnestly. Eyes so similar though slightly different than his. Their shape, color and the near invisible flecks of blue were identical to the eyes of one who had died long ago. He feared once again he would see those eyes close forever. Cold fingers touched his cheek. "What are you thinking?"

"You have my father's eyes."

His tone was mournful, solemn, as if he had imparted a great personal secret. Mitsukai fell silent, awestruck for a moment. Then her scarlet streaked eyelid narrowed in fake menace. "If he wants them back," she stated dryly. "There's gonna be a fight."

Sesshoumaru sagged, his face falling to rest in his palm. In hindsight perhaps he should have known. "And his sense of humor."

Mitsukai cracked a grin and quipped. "Ojii-san was funny huh?"

He looked at her levelly. "No." He straightened her blankets, tucking thick coverings around her and placed another pillow beneath her head. He bit back a slight smile as she cutely pouted. "Father was," Sesshoumaru began thoughtfully, silently amused by her almost hopeful expression. "He was, as your mother would say, _a smart ass_."

Mitsukai sighed and faked pouted. "You say smart-" her eyes shifted under playfully lowered lids- "_ass. _Like it's a bad thing."

He looked at her blankly. Mitsukai rolled her eyes, then grimaced and rubbed her stomach. She met his concerned gaze with the wave of a slender hand. "I'm hungry."

His eyes widened marginally, relief swept through him, but still did not dare hope. He rose swiftly from the bed. "I will fix you something."

He eyed her for a moment; frowned inwardly at the realization her recovery was little more than an act. Perhaps she truly tired of her illness, not that he could blame her. Or perhaps she felt if she denied her sickness it would cease to exist. One lesson he learned over the centuries: Denial earned one nothing.

--


End file.
